Une tout autre vie
by auroraaa1
Summary: Harry et Severus sont en couple depuis quelques années quand ils retournent sans le savoir dans le passé et l'altèrent. De retour à leur époque leur vie est complétement différente de leur ancienne mais des souvenirs vont réapparaitre. Comment vont ils réagir? Se retrouveront ils?
1. Tout va changer

**Bonjour Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle histoire. Comme toujours la petite informations inutiles du début, l'histoire etle monde Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR mais l'histoire suivante est la mienne. Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Ça aurait pu être étonnant pour tous, mais au contraire, tout le monde avait trouvé ça logique. Ils s'étaient mis en couple sans se presser aussi bien que beaucoup avait pensé qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un long moment, mais non Harry Potter et Severus Rogue avaient mit du temps.

Deux ans après la guerre Harry était revenu à Poudlard, pas en tant qu'élève mais comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait passé les deux années précédentes avec son ami Ron en formation pour être auror. Mais là où le jeune roux s'épanouissait, le brun dépérissait. Alors il avait arrêté, déclarant qu'il avait déjà donné niveau violence dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas continuer dans cette même optique. Ses amis avaient compris, même si Ron aurait préféré avoir son meilleur ami en partenaire mais il avait compris contrairement au monde sorcier qui avait l'impression que leur héro ne les laisse. Mais très vite cet événement fut oublier quand Harry accepta la proposition de McGonagal, c'est-à-dire de devenir le nouveau Professeur de Défense à Poudlard.

Cette information fit la une de tous les journaux au plus grand damne d'Harry et de la directrice, le premier parce qu'il détestait être mit en avant des gazettes, la seconde parce qu'elle déplorait le fait que le nom du nouveau professeur soit ainsi dévoilé.

C'est donc sans aucun secret que Harry Potter arriva pour sa première rentrée en tant que professeur à Poudlard. Comme tous ses collègues, le jeune enseignant était arrivé deux jours plus tôt pour préparer sa rentrée. Il était en train de se balader dans les couloirs de l'école lorsqu'il vit Severus Rogue passer devant lui en le saluant. Harry stoppa net sa progression, que faisait il là ? N'était il pas mort ? Se retournant pour rattraper son ancien professeur, le jeune le prit par l'épaule et sursauta.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas un fantôme ! Vous n'êtes pas mort ! S'écrit Harry

\- Merci de vous en inquiéter Potter.

\- Mais non, enfin si. Vous n'êtes mort lors de la bataille final il y a deux ans.

\- Non je n'étais que blessé. Que faite vous là ?

\- Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense.

\- Ah, bien. » Fit Severus en reprenant son avancée

Harry le suivit, il dut limite trottiner pour rester à la hauteur de son interlocuteur qui avançait à grand pas. Il n'avait pas entendu parlé de Severus Rogue depuis la bataille, il l'avait vu se faire attaquer par le serpent de Voldemort et avait cru qu'il était mort. A tord visiblement.

« Par Merlin, comment vous faites pour avancer si vite ?

\- Je ne fais pas un mètre trente. Sourit Severus.

\- Mais ! Dit il avant de marquer une pause et de voir le sourire moqueur de son ancien professeur. Vous vous fichez de moi !

\- Effectivement »

Harry resta pour la seconde fois, stupéfié, Rogue qui avait un immonde professeur était vivant et le taquinait. Il devait rêver, c'était certain. Pendant que le plus jeune se perdait dans ses pensées, le plus vieux continuait son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son ancien élève et nouveau collègue ne suivait plus.

« Potter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On a tous réunion avec Mc Gonagal, et on est en retard. Dépêchez.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes en retard ! Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous de Severus Rogue ?! »

Rogue ne put retenir un rire et s'avança avec Potter vers le bureau de la directrice.

La rentrée se passa très bien pour le jeune professeur, il s'épanouissait dans ce nouveau travail et avait l'opportunité de mieux connaître celui qui l'avait tant aidé pendant des années. Il allait souvent voir le professeur de potion, pour apprendre à le connaître, pour comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi sombre pouvait avoir passé des années à aider dans l'ombre. Il se rendit vite compte que l'image qu'il avait de Rogue était bien différente de la réalité.

L'homme était beaucoup plus sympathique, drôle que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il l'avait observé, et l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était très différent de celui qu'il avait eut en tant que professeur. Déjà ses immondes robes noires n'étaient plus constamment sur son dos, le rendant plus accessible, les élèves ne le craignaient plus, il était aimable avec les autres professeurs, même lui.

Alors Harry lui avait demandé, pourquoi était il si différent d'avant ? Et ce fut leur première discussion, leur première vrai discussion où ils abordaient des sujets communs. Severus lui avait expliqué qu'avec la guerre il ne pouvait être lui même. Et Rogue avait fini par s'intéresser à Harry, il se demandait pourquoi le jeune Potter avait arrêté l'école d'Auror, pourquoi lui qui avait toujours voulu faire ça. Severus ne croyait pas en la version comme quoi Potter voulait une vie tranquille.

Très vite, le vouvoiement passa au tutoiement, les soirées à corriger leurs copies chacun de leur côté finirent en soirées ensemble à s'aider. Les élèves et les autres professeurs ne les voyaient plus séparément, et tous étaient certain qu'un couple était formé. Mais les deux concernés n'avaient pas encore franchis le cap.

Un an venait de s'écouler et les vacances d'été arrivées à grands pas et ni Harry ni Severus ne savait ce qu'il allait faire de ces deux mois de liberté avant que Minerva, lors d'un dîner ne leur demande sans plus de ménagement si ils avaient prévus quelque chose ensemble. Et quand ils lui répondirent que non, la directrice s'étonna et ne retint pas ses remontrances envers le professeur de potion.

« Severus tu n'as pas honte ! Laisser ton petit ami seul alors que tu as une grande maison au bord de la mer et tu le laisses dans l'ancienne maison des Black qui est déprimante ! »

Laissant la directrice avec ses indignations, Severus se concentra sur son ami. Sans même porter attention sur les paroles de la directrice. Harry et lui avaient l'habitude des réflexions sur leur supposé couple et n'y prêtaient plus attention.

« Tu habites chez Black ?

\- Euh, oui, lorsque j'étais à l'école des aurors on avait des chambres étudiantes alors quand j'ai arrêté je suis allé chez Sirius en attendant mais vu que je suis venu ici je n'ai pas eu le temps de me trouver un vrai appartement alors... répondit Harry

\- Tu viens chez moi.

\- Non, te sens pas obligé à cause Minerva.

\- Harry depuis quand Minerva décide pour moi ? La maison des Black n'est pas un lieu où tu peux vivre. Autant que tu ais un endroit sain le temps de trouver un appartement.

\- D'accord alors mais juste le temps de me trouver un appartement. Je veux pas abuser. »

Ce qui devait être que quelque temps dura. Ce sont ces vacances qui virent naître le couple Potter-Rogue, loin de Poudlard et des autres, les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés pour ne plus se lâcher. Harry et Severus n'avaient pas mit longtemps à voir leurs vrais sentiments. Être seul sans les autres professeurs ou élèves leur avaient permis de réaliser qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et qu'ils avaient fait traîner sans se rendre compte leur relation durant toute cette année scolaire.

Par évidence Harry ne chercha pas d'appartement, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter la maison de son compagnon et petit à petit cette maison devint la leur.

Quatre ans s'était écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Harry en tant que professeur, cela faisait donc trois ans qu'il était en couple avec le plus célèbre des professeurs de potion de Poudlard. Ils étaient présentement en vacances et gardaient la petite Rose, âgée de deux ans, fille de Ron et Hermione.

Harry regardait son compagnon s'occuper de la jeune sorcière avec adoration. Severus avait toujours voulu un enfant mais à cause de Voldemort et de ses nombreux doloris, Rogue ne pouvait enfanter. Harry le laissait donc profiter de la présence de la petite.

Et le jeune Potter était assez inquiet, la veille il était allé à l'ancienne demeure des Black, il le faisait une fois par an pour vérifier l'état de la maison et avait découvert que la demeure avait été pillée. Harry avait de suite prévenu les aurors, la maison Black renfermait plein d'artefacts de magie noir et ses vols devaient être signalés. Heureusement, de tels objets étaient simple à retrouver dû à leur rareté et à la magie qu'ils dégageaient.

Cela n'empêchait pas Harry de ne pas être rassuré tant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Ron qui était chargé de l'enquête. Plus rapidement que ce que Harry aurait cru, Ron vint le chercher pour qu'il reconnaisse les objets qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Potter suivit donc son ami au bureau des aurors. Ron avait disposé tous les objets qu'il avait retrouvé chez un cambrioleur.

Harry fit rapidement le tour avec son ami et tous deux identifièrent les artefacts de la famille Black jusqu'à ce que Harry trouve un objet qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Tu es sûr que c'était chez Sirius ce petit médaillon en forme de serpent ?

\- En tout cas, il est magique et porte l'empreinte de Regulus Black. »

N'ayant jamais vraiment prêtait attention aux affaires du petit frère de son parrain, Harry n'avait jamais vu ce médaillon. Il le prit en main et à la seconde où il le toucha il sentit une sensation de vertige, comme un transplanage en plus rapide et violent. Il ne vit pas de suite où il avait atterrit, et s'écroula par terre sous la force de son arrivée.

« Harry ! 'Ry ça va. »

Le brun sentit quelqu'un prés de lui et reconnu la voix de son compagnon. Il se releva pour lui faire face, et la surprise de retrouver son petit ami passa au second plan lorsqu'il vit où ils se trouvaient. Poudlard. Le château avait quelque chose de différent, mais Potter ne sut dire quoi. Harry vit un élève passer près de lui, il ne devait être en cinquième ou sixième année, Harry aurait dû le reconnaître, savoir qui s'était, il était professeur tout de même ! Mais rien, cet élève ne lui disait rien.

De plus un élève n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été. Il se retourna vers son petit ami l'air perdu.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Comment veux tu que je le sache Harry. Je suis arrivé ici une seconde après toi. Que s'est il passé de ton côté?

\- On faisait le tri dans les objets ramenés par Ron et j'ai pris en main un médaillon et hop, je suis arrivé ici.

\- Un médaillon ?

\- Oui, Ron disait que l'empreinte magique de Regulus Black était dessus.

\- Oh.

\- Quoi 'Oh', explique moi !

\- Calme toi 'Ry. Reg' avait toujours un médaillon avec lui pendant ma septième année. Et à ce moment, ce qui se faisait beaucoup c'était de renfermer un bon souvenir dans des objets qu'on adorait pour pouvoir revivre les quelques heures qui nous ont plues. On est juste dans un souvenir.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ? J'étais le seul à le toucher.

\- Si tu pensais à moi ça m'a envoyé avec toi.

\- C'est juste un souvenir alors ? Rien de spécial ne peut arriver ? Les autres vont pouvoir nous voir ?

\- Les autres peuvent nous voir et on peut interagir avec eux comme si c'était la vrai vie mais il n'y aura aucune conséquence sur le futur.

\- Donc je vais pouvoir parler avec mes parents ? Et ton toi ado !

\- Oui. »

Severus était certain de ce qu'il avançait, mais il n'avait pas prit en compte que ce médaillon n'appartenait pas à n'importe qui. Regulus Black ne faisait rien comme les autres et avait trouvé un moyen d'envoyer la personne touchant le médaillon dans le passé pendant quelques heures.

Ce petit voyage dans le passé allait laissé de grosses conséquences sur le futur du couple.

Harry prit la main de son petit ami et rentra dans Poudlard, mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de chercher sa famille ou Sev' adolescent. Ils trouvèrent rapidement tous les adolescents rassemblés devant les grandes portes de l'école.

« Sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dit Harry

\- Génial, on va pouvoir leur parler sans devoir expliquer à Albus ce qu'on fait là. Viens 'Ry, on va à pré-au-lard je sais où ils vont.

\- Attend ! Je veux les voir.

\- 'Ry, on va se faire chopper par Albus. Et je ne tiens pas à lui expliquer ce qu'on fait là.

\- Deux minutes doudou ! Oh je les vois! »

Harry avait repéré le petit groupe qui se formait composé de ses parents, Remus, Peter. Ne manquait plus que Sirius.

« 'Ry on y va.

\- Attend, il y a pas Sirius.

\- Crois moi, il va arriver. »

En effet, Sirius arriva avec un grand sourire et surtout en tenant la main de quelqu'un, d'un jeune homme qu'Harry n'eut pas du mal à reconnaître. Déjà plus grand que les autres ce brun à la peau pâle n'était autre que Severus adolescent.

« Tu dois m 'expliquer Sev'

\- Oui sur le chemin. »

Severus prit la main de son petit ami et parti en direction de Pré-au-Lard avant de se faire repérer par le corps professoral. Harry le suivait en attendant patiemment les explications de Rogue. Jamais il n'avait pensé que son parrain et son compagnon avait pu être ensemble, eux qui se détestaient dans son temps.

« Alors. Fit Harry

\- Comme tu l'as vu, j'ai été avec Sirius quand on était à Poudlard.

\- Oui j'ai vu ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

\- Pas eu l'occasion. C'est pas un truc que je peux dire comme ça.

\- Mouais. J'y crois pas à ton excuse mais bon passons. Comment ça se fait que vous vous détestiez quand j'étais adolescent ?

\- Durant ma septième année, Dumbledore m'a proposé de devenir espion dans les rangs de Voldemort, j'ai accepté et pour ne pas mettre Sirius en danger je l'ai quitté. Ça ne lui a pas plu et il s'est mit à me détester, à tout faire pour me rendre la vie impossible.

\- Oh... En faite il t'aimait, et toi aussi.

\- Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Tu le sais hein ?

\- Oui, mais c'est quand même étrange de se rendre compte que tu as eu une histoire avec mon parrain.

\- Une toute petite histoire !

\- Mais quand même... J'aurai préféré que tu m'en parles.

\- Désolé.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ?

\- Il n'y a que deux règles dans les visites de souvenirs, c'est que je ne peux me rencontrer.

\- Donc on peut pas aller les voir. Tu es avec eux.

\- Si vas y toi. Lily va aller à la librairie sans les autres. Je vais la voir elle et toi va voir ton père et les autres.

\- Tu es sur? J'aurai préféré qu'on reste tous les deux.

\- C'est ta seule chance de leur parler 'ry. Vas y, après tu me rejoindras et on parlera avec ta mère ensemble. Ça te va?

-Oui, tu sais où ils sont?

\- aux trois balais. On y allait à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- d'accord. Ils vont me croire quand je vais dire que je viens du futur?

\- Oui, tu as la même tête que ton père, ils vont croire que tu es un Potter ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Et la seconde règle ? Demanda Harry.

\- Tu ne dois pas dire aux autres que c'est un souvenir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça pourrait les perturber, apprendre que tu n'es pas vraiment toi mais juste un souvenir ça doit être traumatisant.

\- J'avoue, donc je dois dire quoi ? Que je viens du futur.

\- Oui, mais ne le dit pas à n'importe qui, certain pourrait être scandalisé.

\- Je sais, normalement un sorcier n'a pas le droit de remonter le temps.

\- Exact !»

Le couple se sépara, l'un alla vers les Trois Balais et l'autre vers la libraire. Harry était euphorique à l'idée de pouvoir parler à ses parents, lui qui ne leur avait jamais parler aller enfin réaliser ce qui relever d'un rêve.

Severus quant à lui était heureux de pouvoir retrouver son amie, il l'a retrouva dans une des allées de la libraire, elle était toute seule en train de choisir des livres.

« Excuse moi Lily. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et fronça les sourcils, se demandant visiblement qui était l'homme en face d'elle.

« On se connaît ?

\- Oui, mais tu ne dois pas me reconnaître comme ça. Je suis Severus, Severus Rogue.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Monsieur, mon ami a mon âge. Même si vous lui ressemblez

\- Effectivement, mais je viens du futur.

\- C'est impossible

\- C'est interdit, mais pas impossible.

\- Severus ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi prohibé.

\- Sauf si c'est pour le bien de tous.

\- Écouter, venir me parler dans une libraire n'est pas ce que j'appelle être une chose pour le bien de tous donc laisser moi tranquille et bonne journée. »

La jeune rousse tourna les talons et voulu quitter l'allée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'homme l'avait on ne peut plus énervé et elle ne souhaitait rester plus de temps en sa compagnie.

« Parler de Voldemort n'est pas assez important pour toi Lily? »

Severus savait qu'en prononçant le nom du mage noir l'attention de Lily lui reviendrait. Pendant leur septième année le seigneur des ténèbres terrorisé déjà la population, mais personne ne s'imaginait les proportions que cela allaient bientôt prendre.

« Comment ça ?

\- Il ne va pas s'arrêter avant un moment.

\- Expliquez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu non ?

\- Allons au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. »

Severus suivit donc Lily jusqu'au salon de thé, ils s'installèrent et commandèrent rapidement, elle était très impatiente d'entendre ce que Severus avait à lui dire. Il lui raconta donc les grands événements de sa futur vie, de la montée de Voldemort, de sa première mort de son retour et de la deuxième guerre. Et il lui parla de Harry, de son enfance, de sa vie à Poudlard et de leur vie à deux. C'est un euphémisme de dire que Lily fut surprise d'entendre que son futur fils allait finir avec son meilleur ami.

« Tu es avec Harry ? Mon fils ? Qui a 20 ans de moins que toi.

\- Oui, je sais ce n'est pas commun mais on est heureux ensemble c'est le principal non ?

\- Oui bien sûr comment est il?

\- Il est très intelligent, gentil, altruiste, il est toujours joyeux et voit constamment le bien dans une situation. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, d'indépendant, de super.

\- C'est étrange comme situation, savoir que je vais avoir un enfant mais que je ne vais pas le connaître ce n'est pas facile à digérer, ça et le fait que dans 4 ans je vais mourir à cause d'un sorcier qui a créé des horcrux et qui va tout faire pour tuer mon fils. Et que Peter va nous trahir. Mais maintenant je suis au courant de certaine chose donc je vais pouvoir faire les bons choix.

\- Effectivement.

\- Harry est ici avec toi ?

\- Oui, il est au trois balais avec James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et mon moi ado.

\- Ça m'étonnerai, ils sont au stade, ils jouent une partie de Quiddich.

\- On devrait rejoindre Harry. Il doit les chercher. »

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement le fils Potter qui arpentait les rues de la ville. Quand Harry vit son petit ami, il le rejoint et passa doucement ses mains dans son cou lorsque Severus le prit dans ses bras. Rogue était toujours très tactile avec son petit ami ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier.

« Je ne les ai pas trouvés.

\- Lily vient de me dire qu'ils étaient au stade en train de jouer au Quiddich

\- Oh, j'aurais voulu les voir.

\- Tu peux déjà parler avec Lily. »

Harry se dégagea des bras de Severus pour voir sa mère. Elle lui paraissait si jeune, elle était si jeune, plus que lui. Il la regarda en se disant qu'il voulait graver dans ses mémoires la vision de sa mère le regardant. C'était une sensation étrange de se retrouver en face d'elle à 24 ans alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, qu'il ne la connaissait que part les dires des autres.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Harry. Tu es ressemble beaucoup à James.

\- Oui tout le monde me le dit, et aussi que j'ai tes yeux. »

La discussion bien que débutant avec une gêne marquée des deux locuteurs se détendit rapidement. La mère et le fils apprenant doucement à se connaître sous le regard heureux de Severus qui savait à quel point Harry avait rêvé de ce genre de discussion avec ses parents. Mais rapidement, trop au goût du jeune Potter Lily dû retourner à Poudlard, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard touchée à sa fin et l'étudiante ne pouvait rester plus longtemps. Le couple se retrouva donc seul avec un Harry surexcité par sa rencontre avec sa mère et qui ne cessait de parler.

« Tu penses que l'on est là pour encore longtemps ? Demanda Harry

\- Je ne pense pas, le souvenir de Regulus devait concerner son après midi de libre, je pense que l'on va bientôt rentrer.

\- Comment ça se passe ?

\- On va être ramener là à l'endroit même où l'on était avant d'arriver.

\- D'accord je te rejoint à la maison. »

Mais Harry n'aura jamais l'occasion de rejoindre Severus dans leur petite maison. Le médaillon les avaient ramené dans le passé et sans le savoir ils avaient changés leur vie de manière définitive.

A leur retour aucun des deux ne se rappellera qu'ils se sont aimés plus que tout.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.

Cette histoire devait être un OS et se finir à la fin de ce chapitre mais au moment où je l'ai écrit je me suis laissée emporter et elle sera plus longue.

A la prochaine :)


	2. La vie d'Harry

Harry Potter se réveillait difficilement en cette matinée d'été, le soleil entrait dans pièce par les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre, illuminant son lit. S'étirant Harry chercha son petit ami qui devait dormir à ses côtés. Ne voyant pas son homme près de lui, Harry eut un petit sourire en se disant que même le week-end, un lendemain de soirée son chéri se lever encore et toujours aux aurores. Laissant son petit ami s'occuper du petit déjeuné ce qu'il était déjà en train de faire. Harry se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain sans remarquer qu'à ses pieds un petit médaillon en forme de serpent avait chuté sur le tapis de la chambre.

Entrant dans la douche, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec son petit ami.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que lui et Drago Malfoy était ensemble. Bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge, les deux membres du couple s'était mit ensemble au cours de leur 5ème année d'étude à Poudlard et ne s'étaient jamais quittés, s'installant ensemble dans un appartement en plein centre de Londres dès la fin de leur études, malgré les plaintes des parents d'Harry. Ils s'étaient toujours connu, Sirius gardant souvent les deux jeunes hommes lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Drago ayant été élevé par Andromeda à la suite de l'incarcération de ses parents peu après sa naissance, il ne les avaient jamais connu et n'avait jamais voulu les connaître. Sa famille était celle près de lui, pas des mangemorts qui l'avaient fait naître.

Sirius les avait donc tous les deux beaucoup gardés, ainsi que Tonks mais rien ne laissait prévoir, à cette époque, qu'ils finiraient ensemble, Drago, en bon futur serpentard ne faisait qu'embêter le jeune Harry qui était beaucoup plus discret. Leur famille respective furent donc plus qu'étonnée lorsque Drago et Harry leur apprirent qu'ils étaient en couple au cours des grandes vacances entre leur 5ème et 6ème année.

Autant la famille de Drago prit bien la nouvelle, Androméda voulait juste le bonheur de son fils et Tonks était heureuse d'avoir Harry comme Beau-frère. Autant pour Harry ce fut plus compliqué, ses parents n'acceptèrent pas Drago.

James avait toujours eut du mal à s'entendre avec son fils, ils étaient de parfaits opposés, là où James était extraverti, arrogant et sûr de lui, Harry était discret, humble et avec aucune confiance en lui. Son père par sa présence l'avait empêcher de prendre cette confiance qu'il aurait dû avoir. James avait toujours voulu un fils, pour partager ce qu'il avait partagé avec son père. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire avec Harry, son fils n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence.

Jamais il ne fut proche de son fils, lorsqu'Harry était enfant il avait essayé de tisser des liés avec lui, il avait voulu faire ce que tous les pères faisaient avec leur enfant, il avait tenté de lui apprendre à voler sur un balais, mais Harry avait peur du vide, il avait très vite mit fin à ses cours de vole. James l'avait emmené voir un match de Quiddich, il était certain de trouver là un point commun avec ce fils. Mais là encore, ce fut un échec, au lieu de profiter du spectacle comme tous les enfants, Harry lisait un livre assit dans les gradins, il n'avait pas levé une seule fois la tête de ce bouquin pour s'intéresser au match qui se déroulait devant lui. Alors James avait arrêter d'essayer, et n'avait plus partager de moment avec son fils, l'emmenant toujours au match plus par habitude qu'autre chose mais n'espérant rien de plus. Lançant des regards lourds à Harry, qui supportait de moins en moins la présence de son père.

L'entrée à Poudlard d'Harry donna de l'espoir à James, son fils allait obligatoirement se retrouver chez les Griffondors et être avec d'autres élèves allaient le rendre plus comme lui, il en était certain, mais malheureusement pour James, Harry se retrouva dans la maison de Rowena Serdaigle. Le père de la famille Potter était excédé lorsqu'il apprit la répartition de son fils. Il n'avait pas attendu de prévenir Lily et avait prit la cheminée direction le bureau directorial et avait exigé d'Albus qu'Harry repasse sous le chapeau, pour réparait l'erreur que cet artefact magique avait commis.

James en appela à son amitié avec le directeur qui ne refusa pas la seconde répartition du fils Potter qui fut appelé de sa classe et du repasser sous le chapeau. La réponse fut la même, Harry était un serdaigle, cette réponse enchanta le plus jeune, il aimait sa maison et ne voulait en changer pour rien au monde, mais son père n'était pas de cet avis. Tous les Potter étaient passés par Griffondor, Harry était le seul de la lignée à ne pas suivre cette tradition et ce fut à ce moment qu'une véritable scission se forma entre le père et le fils. Harry vit à ce moment qu son père avait honte de lui, de ce qu'il était. Il ne lui pardonna pas.

Avec une situation entre père et fils tendue, la relation entre Harry et sa mère aurait pu être plus douce, Harry était studieux, calme, il aimait lire et jouer aux échec, comme sa mère mais Lily n'était guère plus proche de son fils que son époux. Elle voyait son mari déprimait de plus en plus face au comportement de leur fils, ils auraient tout fait pour lui, et cet enfant ne faisait aucun effort pour son père. Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, Lily commença à être très strict avec Harry, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents étaient comme ça avec lui. Il ne faisait pourtant rien de mal, mais ils ne se comprenaient pas. Ils ont fini par s'éloigner, au point où Harry, à l'âge de 25 ans ne voyait pratiquement jamais ses parents, lui et Drago allaient dîner chez eux peut être deux fois dans l'année et ce repas se passait toujours dans une atmosphère tendue.

Drago, était très diffèrent d'Harry, et là où son petit ami ne disait rien sur les réflexions mal placées de ses parents, il s'énervait et mettant en avant le mauvais comportement qu'ils ont eut lorsqu'Harry était enfant. Le blond voyait à quel point les réflexions touchées sont petit ami et il ne supportait pas le voir mal en point.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mit ensemble, Drago fut étonné de voir que Harry était si mal dans sa peau, mais cet étonnement laissa place à une colère quand il sut le pourquoi de ce trait de caractère. Il ne comprenait pas comment des parents pouvaient être aussi rabaissant envers leur enfant, Androméda n'aurait jamais eut un comportement comme celui ci alors qu'elle n'était même pas sa mère de sang, contrairement à Lily. Et il décida qu'il prendrait soin d'Harry.

Et ce qu'il a fait, déjà à Poudlard mais aussi après, c'est pourquoi ils avaient habités ensemble aussitôt après Poudlard, Drago ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit de retour chez ses parents qui essayeraient, encore une fois, de le former à leur image. Drago avait donc commencé à chercher des appartements à Londres avant même la fin de leur 7ème année. Il avait hérité de l'argent des Malfoy à sa majorité, enfin une bonne chose venant de ses parents biologiques, et en avait profité pour acheter la maison dans laquelle ils étaient encore aujourd'hui.

Mais l'emménagement ne se fit pas tranquillement, James et Lily ne voyait pas d'un bon œil que leur fils vive avec un serpentard, c'était, pour James, l'affront suprême envers sa famille de Griffondor et ils ne se génèrent pas pour lui dire, allant jusqu'à dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs futurs petits enfants aient du sang de mangemort dans leurs veines. Et pour la première fois Harry prit position ouvertement contre ses parents, il n'avait jamais levé la voix face à eux avant ça, laissant Drago le défendre mais le brun ne put laisser passer des paroles comme celle ci. Un nouveau fossé se creusa entre les parents Potter et le fils.

Repensant à leur emménagement tout en se préparant il ne vit pas que son petit ami revenait dans leur chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras l'entourer, et une bouche laisser une traîner de baiser dans son cou.

« Ça va ?, demanda Drago

\- Moui.

\- Qu'y a t il ?

\- Je repensais juste à mes parents lors de notre aménagement.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu veux te mettre de mauvaise humeur?

\- Pff, dit pas de bêtise, dit Harry en se retournant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Je me disais juste que, si un jour on a un ou des enfants, je ne supporterai pas qu'ils se comportent aussi mal avec eux qu'avec moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant, si jamais ils disent quoique soit de mal, on les verra encore moins qu'actuellement.

\- Moins qu'actuellement c'est plus du tout tu sais. Et ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'on ne devait pas totalement couper les ponts avec mes parents parce qu'ils étaient tout de même ma famille.

\- On les verra qu'à Noël, et puis imagine ne plus voir tes parents c'est comme si je ne voyais plus ma mère.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Andromeda est adorable et elle t'adore.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détails, mais moi j'ai une question beaucoup plus importante. Pourquoi ma marmotte de petit ami est levé aussi tôt un dimanche. » dit il entraînant Harry avec lui sur leur lit, là où les attendait un petit déjeuné.

« Peut être parce qu'on reçoit des amis à déjeuner ce midi et qu'on doit tout préparer.

\- On a le temps, et de toute façon ils savent que l'on est toujours en retard. »

Souriant Harry déjeuna tranquillement avec Drago tout en discutant du repas qu'ils allaient préparer pour leurs amis. Tous les week-end, ils se réunissaient tous ensemble, tous les membres de leur petit groupe d'ami de Poudlard. Beaucoup des amis de Poudlard se perdait de vue une fois l'école terminée, certains continuaient leurs études, d'autres travaillaient et petit à petit, chacun se créaient de nouveau groupe de connaissance, puis d'ami. Mais pour eux ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ils ne s'étaient jamais perdu de vue et avaient continué à se voir.

Harry et Drago firent rapidement un repas et attendirent leurs invités dans leur salon, pour une fois, ils avaient même fini avec que les premiers invités arrivent. Fred et George furent les deux premiers à arriver chez le couple. Ils avaient rejoint leur groupe lorsque Ethan, l'un des fils de Sirius, commença à sortir avec George, le couple ayant tenu dans le temps, Fred et George rentrèrent donc définitivement dans le groupe d'amis. Arthur arriva ensuite avec Ethan, son jumeau, suivit de Luna, Neville et Blaise.

Le groupe fut donc rapidement rassemblé, et ils purent s'installer tous autour de la table. La discussion démarra sur ce que les uns et les autres faisaient en ce moment. Blaise, depuis la sortie de Poudlard était associé avec les jumeaux dans leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes, Luna et Neville s'occupaient du Chicaneur ensemble. Ethan était médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste et Arthur quant à lui était joueur de Quiddich. Harry et Drago étaient tous les deux à la tête d'une fabrique de balais de vol pour le marché professionnel, leurs balais étaient connu mondialement et ils hésitaient à créer une gamme pour le publique.

Ils avaient eut l'idée quelques mois avant de quitter Poudlard, Harry dessinait souvent des modèles de balais sur ses cours et Drago avait fini par le remarquer. Il avait demandé au brun si ses croquis étaient réels, si on pouvait réaliser les balais qu'il croquait, Harry s'était offusqué disant qu'il ne ferait jamais de croquis non conformes et l'idée germa dans la tête du blond. Il ne mettait pas en doute les capacités d'innovations et de créations de son petit ami mais il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas voir les matchs de Quiddich. Cependant Harry en avait vu un nombre impressionnant à cause de son père et il avait pu voir, remarquer quel style de balais était plus rapide, plus fonctionnel. Alors que son père pensait qu'Harry ne faisait que lire pendant les matchs, Harry prenait des notes sur les caractéristiques des balais.

Les balais créés par Harry était d'une qualité supérieur de ceux existants et Drago et lui décidèrent, ou plutôt Drago prit l'initiative de créer leur marque de balais.

D'abord dubitatif, Harry fut plus qu'étonné en voyant que ses balais étaient les plus demandés du marché dès la première collection. Le couple continua, Harry a créer ses balais et Drago a s'occuper de tout ce qui concernait, la vente la pub de la marque. C'est un sujet qui passionnait particulièrement Arthur, qui était le plus souvent le cobaye des nouveaux modèles pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le sujet de la soirée fut donc la dernière création d'Harry, un balais beaucoup plus léger pour les attrapeurs. Arthur, qui n'occupait pas ce poste était intrigué par ce nouveau modèle qui, selon lui, avait l'air fragile.

Harry ne le savait pas, mais cette soirée entre amis allait être la soirée la plus agréable qui passera avant un long moment.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. La vie de Severus

Chapitre 3 : La vie de Severus

Severus Rogue avait eut une belle vie, remplie de bonheur avec son mari et ses enfants. Il faisait un métier qui le passionnait et qu'il adorait. C'est ce que tout le monde disait.

Il s'était marié l'année de ses 26 ans avec l'homme avec qui il sortait depuis des années, Sirius Black. Et ce mariage n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu sans sa meilleure amie, Lily Potter. Il avait failli quitter son petit ami afin d'être espion pour Dumbledore lors de leur dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. La guerre contre le mage noir était rude et le camps de la lumière avait besoin de plus de personnes actives. Mais la jeune Lily l'en avait dissuadé, lui mettant en avant le fait qu'il pourrait perdre Sirius, que Black, même après la guerre, ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir laissé, d'avoir risqué sa vie sans le mettre au courant. Il avait donc servit le camps de la lumière d'une autre façon, comme son petit ami et ses amis, il avait combattu avec force les mangemorts. Leurs efforts avaient payés, ils étaient maintenant débarrassés à tout jamais de Voldemort et de ses suiveurs.

Mais cette période ne fut pas que marquée par la guerre contre Voldemort, Severus apprit que dans le monde magique il était possible pour un homme d'être porteurs d'enfant. Ayant était élevé dans le monde moldu, cet aspect du monde magique ne lui avait pas été expliqué, alors quand Sirius arriva un matin de septembre en lui disait qu'il attendait leur enfant Severus eut un fou rire, vexant par la même occasion son petit ami. Severus ne crut pas à l'annonce de Sirius et Black prit mal le fait que le père de son enfant ne croit pas en son existence. Ayant été élevé dans une famille de sang pur, il ne savait pas que les grossesses masculines étaient impossible dans le monde moldu. Cette nouvelle jeta donc un froid dans le couple qui dura un mois, jusqu'à ce que Lily et James en ait marre de la dispute entre les deux membres du couple. Le couple Potter n'étaient pas au courant de la grossesse de Sirius. Ils les avaient réunis et leur avaient demandé la raison de cette dispute interminable, Sirius avait alors raconté à James la réaction de Severus lorsqu'il avait annoncé sa grossesse, Potter en voulu directement à Rogue pour cette réaction plus que malvenue, mais les deux sang pur se rendirent compte qu'il y avait un problème quand même Lily prit la défense de Rogue en mettant et avant le fait que c'était impossible.

Sirius et James leur expliquèrent que si, dans le monde magique les hommes étaient également porteurs d'enfant. Rogue s'en est voulu de ne pas avoir cru son petit ami et deux mois avant la naissance du fils de James et Lily, Sirius donna naissance non pas à un mais à deux magnifiques petits garçons, Arthur et Ethan.

Ces deux garçons furent leur trésors, leur bouffée d'air frais dans cette guerre abominable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils firent tout pour eux, pour le bonheur de leur jumeaux.

A la fin de la guerre, soit quelques mois après la naissance des jumeaux, le couple Rogue-Black avait donc, comme tout le monde, pu mener leur vie comme ils le voulaient. Ils avaient pris leur petite famille et avaient passé quelques temps en vacances en France. Et étaient tous deux tombés amoureux de ce pays. Ils avaient emménagé loin de l'Angleterre, loin de Londres, de Poudlard et des souvenirs de la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas hésité, ils avaient prit une maison dans le sud ouest de la France. Et y avaient vécu de nombreuses années, retournant souvent en Angleterre pour voir leurs amis Lily, James et Remus.

La France vit cette famille s'épanouir, aussi bien dans l'aspect familial que personnel, leur famille était soudée et heureuse. Severus découvrit sa voie, il avait entreprit des études pour être médicomage et avait adoré ça dès le début, tout comme Sirius qui devint aurore. Mais plusieurs années après s'être installés dans cette jolie maison, une bonne nouvelle vint perturber leur vie. Sirius était de nouveau enceint et là une question s'était posée. Leur maison était trop petite pour accueillir ce nouveau membre de la famille, ils allaient devoir déménager mais la question fut : où ? Ils pouvaient prendre une nouvelle maison ici, plus grande et continuer leur vie en France, ou, repartir en Angleterre.

Le couple mit plusieurs semaines avant de se décider, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque situation pour finir par se décider sur l'Angleterre, et plus particulièrement sur le village de leurs meilleurs amis, le village de Godric's Hollow. Avec l'aide du couple Potter, trouver une maison fut facile et surtout rapide. La famille Rogue-Black ne mit que deux mois pour déménager et ils purent se préparer pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant, le petit Charles.

La famille s'habitua vite à cette nouvelle vie, les jumeaux passèrent beaucoup temps avec Harry, ils devinrent très proches rapidement, Sirius quant à lui, après sa grossesse ne voulait reprendre son métier d'auror, trop dangereux et trop prenant, alors avec Remus ils ouvrirent une boutique sur le chemin de traverse, métier bien plus sécurisant que le précédant et pourtant il plaisait à Sirius. Severus lui continua son métier de médicomage, mais à Sainte Mangouste cette fois, il se concentrait principalement sur la création de nouvelle potion soignante, et était l'un des meilleurs chercheurs de sa génération. Cependant ce métier, bien que passionnant, lui prenant un temps considérable et ce n'était pas rare de le voir rentrer chez lui bien après le couché de ses enfants.

Severus Rogue était jusqu'à l'entrée de Charles à Poudlard, un homme très heureux. Mais le fait de ne plus avoir d'enfant à la maison changea le couple, dont les membres s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre petit à petit. Sirius grâce à son travail rentrait tôt le soir, et s'occupait principalement de Charles mais avec le départ de son dernier fils pour Poudlard, Sirius eut beaucoup de temps libre, beaucoup de temps pour se rendre compte que son mari n'était pas présent prés de lui, et peu à peu, inconsciemment, Sirius commença à en vouloir à Severus de le délaisser.

Severus voyait bien son mari se renfermer, mais il pensait juste que c'était à cause du départ de leur fils, que Sirius avait un coup au moral et que ça aller passer. Mais Rogue se rendit vit compte que le problème venait de lui, il voyait son mari le repousser sans cesse, lui parler de moins en moins. Alors il fit des efforts, essayant de rentrer le plus tôt possible, de prendre plus de jours de congés, mais rien n'y faisait, ils continuaient à s'éloigner.

C'est un Severus rentrant plus tôt qu'à son habitude qui arriva chez lui le jour de ses 30 ans de mise en couple avec son mari. Comme à chacune de leurs dates importantes il prévoyait une surprise pour son mari, généralement c'était une soirée au resto et cette fois ci n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Il savait que Sirius adorait les surprise, mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui organiser une, alros il se contenter de l'inviter au restaurant pour qu'au moins ils puissent passer une soirée tous les deux en tête à tê chez lui il fut étonné de voir son mari déjà prêt, il devait toujours le motiver pour qu'il aille se préparer. Sirius portait une simple chemise bleu foncé et un pantalon noir mettant parfaitement en valeur Black.

« Coucou, tu es déjà prêt ? C'est rare.

\- Normal, ce n'est pas tous les jours une soirée comme celle ci.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Severus dans un sourire, Bonne anniversaire.

\- De quoi tu parles Sev' ?

\- Ça fait 30 ans aujourd'hui que l'on est ensemble.

\- Oh j'avais complètement oublié.

\- De quoi toi tu parles alors ?

\- De la soirée chez Remus et Tonks, pour une fois qu'ils invitent tout le monde. »

Bien que le couple Lupin habite dasle même village qu'eux et que Remus était associé à Sirius, ils n'invitait que très peu leurs amis, à cause de l'emploi du temps de Tonks qui était plus que changeant. La jeune auror était très souvent prise part son travail et ne voulait pas inviter des personnnes si c'était pour que ce soit Remus qu'il s'occupe de tout. La soirée chez la famille Lupin était donc un événement plus qu'exceptionnel.

« On les rejoindra chez eux après. Fit Severus

\- Non, j'ai dis que l'on y serait.

\- Mais Sirius, j'ai réservé...

\- … Une table, dans un bon restaurant comme d'habitude Sev'. Là on a l'occasion de passer une bonne soirée avec tous nos amis.

\- Donc pour nos 30 ans de couple tu veux passer la soirée avec nos amis.

\- Voilà, dis toi que c'est mon cadeau. On se retrouve là bas. »

Sirius n'attendit pas la réponse de son mari et utilisa le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre chez Remus et Tonks, laissant derrière lui un Severus abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui donner son cadeau, ni le bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui avait prit. Severus essaya de se consoler en se disant que ce n'était qu'une date, que ce n'était pas important, mais la sensation de ne pas être dans les priorités de Sirius lui pesait lourd sur son cœur.

Cette soirée était l'une des rares qu'ils partageaient encore à deux et voir qu'elle avait si peu d'importance pour Sirius déprima inconsciemment Severus. Mettant ses problèmes de couple de côté, Severus se rendit à la soirée du couple Lupin, soirée qui lui sembla bien longue. Pourtant il aurait dû s'amuser, c'était le cas de tous ses amis, et de son mari. Il le voyait parler avec les autres, rire, s'amuser, Severus ne put se retenir de penser que ça faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas ris ensemble, que Sirius était mieux entouré de ses amis que de son mari, plus la soirée passée plus Severus se morfondait, s'enfermant dans un mutisme que personne ne remarqua.

Il avait beau être présent, son esprit était complètement ailleurs, il ne voulait pas être là, prés de leur amis au couple si parfait. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de problème comme lui et Sirius. James et Lily étaient même de plus en plus soudés, ils n'étaient pas proche d'Harry mais leur couple était toujours l'un des couples les plus enviés du ministère. Lupin et Tonks auraient pu avoir le même problème que le couple Rogue Black. Le fait que Tonck travaillant autant que Severus aurait pu créer le même soucis mais pas un miracle ce ne fut pas le cas. Severus les regardait donc tous, heureux dans leur vie, dans leur couple ^passer une bonne soirée.

Rapidemnt, Severus se mit à penser à ses enfants, la seule chose qui pouvait lui rendre le sourire. Il pensa à Charles qui du haut de ses 14 ans commençait à être en plein dans sa crise d'adolescence, à Ethan qui allait bientôt quitter son appartement à Goddric's Hollow pour allait vivre avec son petit ami, Fred Weasley à Londres, et Arthur, qui continuait à être très volage, mais Severus était certain que son fils avait un coup de cœur pour Teddy Lupin. Il ne cessait de lui parler du fils Lupin.

Perdu dans ses pensées Severus ne vit pas que l'ambiance du dîner était redescendue, jusqu'à ce que son mari lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

« On y va. »

C'était la phrase qu'il attendait depuis son arrivée, alors Severus ne se fit pas prier, y reprit son manteau, salua tous ses amis et reparti chez soupira de bien être dès qu'il posa un pied dans son salon, le calme ambiant, le fit aussitôt sourire.

« Tu n'as pas spécialement était agréable ce soir Sev', lui fit remarquer Sirius

\- Je n'avais pas envie de l'être.

\- Tu aurais pu te forcer un peu.

\- Comme tu aurais pu juste ouvrir le cadeau que je t'ai ramené avant de te précipiter hors de la maison pour me fuir.

\- Fait pas la victime Severus ! On a plus 20 ans pour fêter ce genre de chose !

\- Tu passes ton temps à me dire que je ne fais pas d 'effort pour toi et quand j'en fais ce n'est pas les bons ! Que veux tu à la fin ?!

\- Mais juste que l'on passe du temps ensemble ! Tu le sais Sev'.

\- Alors pourquoi quand j'organise un truc à deux tu l'annules.

\- Mais j'avais promis à Remus qu'on serait là. »

Severus regarda son mari avec lassitude. Il ne le comprenait pas, du moins il ne le comprenait plus. Il y a des années de ça Sirius aurait annulé n'important juste pour paser une soirée en sa compagnie, même si c'était pour un simple dîner au restaurant.

« Je vais me coucher. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer cette discussion. »

Il était lasse de se battre seul pour la survit d'un couple qui battait de l'aile. Severus alla dans sa chambre et se mit au lit, il avait imaginé une toute autre soirée que celle ci, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour sauver son couple, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir mais quand Sirius le rejoint pour passer la nuit il fit ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois après ce type de discussion, il le prit dans ses bras et il s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé Sirius, je voulais juste qu'on passe un moment à deux.

\- Moi aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir sur ce que j'avais promis.

\- Je t'aime tu sais.

\- Je sais Severus, je sais. »

Oui Severus aimait toujours aussi fort son mari, mais il n'était plus certain que l'inverse soit vrai.

* * *

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, Je suis désolé de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris. J'ai pas mal de choses (pas forcement des bonnes nouvelles) qui me sont tombées dessus d'un coup et j'étais assez débordée. Mais normalement les publications devraient redevenir régulières.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Harry se réveillait tôt, lui et Drago avaient un rendez-vous d'affaires avec un possible nouvel actionnaire. Le brun n'aimait pas ce genre de déjeuner, qui plaisait beaucoup plus à son petit ami, mais il était obligé d'y passer. Les actionnaires voulaient toujours rencontrer les deux entrepreneurs et Harry devait donc prendre sur lui et accompagner son petit ami. Mais ces rendez-vous l'angoissaient toujours énormément, provoquant, le plus souvent, des insomnies chez le jeune homme. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il se réveilla tôt et avec l'esprit étourdit.

Voulant laisser son petit ami dormir, Harry alla se préparer, il prit sa douche s'habilla, tout en faisant fit de la nausée qui grandissait. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se faire présentable, il décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Drago, zappant volontairement cette étape pour lui.

Comme si Drago avait sentit le bon moment, il arriva prêt, quand Potter fit cuire ses œufs brouillés. Il prit son petit ami dans ses bras et déposa de légers baisers dans son cou pendant que ce dernier terminait de faire cuirs ses œufs. Malfoy n'aimait pas quand il se réveillait sans son conjoint, il préférait débuter la journée par un moment câlin avec celui qui partageait sa vie. Mais il savait que si son Harry ne restait pas avec lui c'est que quelque chose le tracassait, comme le déjeuner d'affaires auquel ils devaient participer.

Harry était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier d'angoisser. Le moindre changement dans sa routine le stressait au point de le rendre malade. Drago avait d'abord était étonné par cet aspect mais c'était par la suite rendu compte que ça venait de son enfance. Quand il était petit, les éléments qui changeaient la routine étaient souvent les idées farfelues de Sirius et James, et étant un enfant calme, Harry avait toujours peur des activités proposées par son parrain et son père. Et même en grandissant, il avait gardé ses craintes.

Mais le brun profitait de la présence du blond qui avait un effet relaxant sur lui. Malfoy était toujours calme et rassurant, il avait cette aura relaxante qui calmait les inquiétudes d'Harry. Le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami et le regarda préparer le repas.

« Bonjour chou.

\- Coucou Dray, bien dormi ?

\- Oui, même si j'aurai préféré me réveiller avec mon petit ami dans mes bras. Mais vu le programme de notre journée, je devine que tu n'as pas réussi à dormir et que donc tu t'es levé tôt.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

\- Ça va aller, je ne te lâcherai pas une minute.

\- J'espère bien. » dit Harry en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago

Après que le blond ait prit son petit déjeuner les deux hommes allèrent à leur société pour travailler. Drago partit donc dans les bureaux, laissant Harry avec son équipe de concepteurs. Malfoy avait vu le brun pâlir au cours du trajet, habitant à quelques rues de leur entreprise les deux hommes y allaient tous les jours en marchant, profitant de la ville. Ce trajet était un petit moment qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, mais ce jour, Potter n'était visiblement pas au meilleur de sa forme, se trompant de chemin à plusieurs reprises, le brun avait l'air totalement perdu ce qui inquiétait fortement son petit ami.

Harry, ne voulait pas que son petit ami se préoccupe de son état de santé, il était juste stressé et ça se voyait, point. Il rassura Drago et alla se mettre au travail avant que Malfoy ne le renvoie chez eux pour qu'il se repose.

La matinée de travail ne fut fructueuse pour aucun des deux, Drago ne pensait qu'à Harry, se demandant constamment si son petit ami allait bien et Harry, quant à lui, avait l'esprit brumeux, il se sentait perdu dans son propre bureau, ne se rappelant plus où se trouvaient ses affaires, qu'il avait pourtant lui même rangées. Il avait la sensation de ne pas être au bon endroit, alors que rien n'avait changé autour de lui. Mais aussi, la boule au ventre qu'il avait depuis son réveil ne faisait que grossir, le stress du déjeuner d'affaire se faisait sentir, ce qui l'avait empêcher de se concentrer efficacement sur la conception du nouveau balais d'attrapeur.

Drago était arrivé un peu avant midi dans le bureau de son conjoint qui s'acharnait à fouiller son bureau pour retrouver un quelconque dossier. Il resta à l'ouverture de la porte, s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte tout en regardant son petit ami pester et s'énerver contre ses affaires. Malfoy se demanda ce qui avait bien pu énerver Harry pour qu'il soit dans cet état, le brun était quelqu'un de calme et ne s'agaçait que très rarement.

« Harry, mon cœur.

\- Malfoy, que me veux-tu ? » dit Harry agressivement en lançant un regard noir à l'autre homme.

Drago fronça les sourcils, Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière et n'avait jamais eut un regard aussi dur envers lui. N'ayant rien fait qui pouvait énerver son petit ami depuis un moment Drago se questionna sur la raison de ce comportement. Il s'avança vers sa moitié.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends Harry ? »

Quand Harry a entendu Drago s'adresser à lui, un fort sentiment de haine s'est imposé dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, partant aussi vite qu'il vint. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un sentiment si négatif envers son petit ami. C'était une haine pure qui avait envahi son esprit, et entièrement dirigée vers l'autre homme de la pièce.

Harry paniqua, depuis son réveil il avait l'impression qu'il ne contrôlait plus son esprit. Il avait passé la moitié de la matinée à chercher ses dossiers qui étaient pourtant à leur place, mais impossible de savoir où.

« Harry, répond moi. »

Potter releva la tête vers son petit ami, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, reprit Harry, j'ai passé une matinée épouvantable.

\- Moi aussi, mais je ne me permets pas de te parler comme un chien.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon. J'ai vraiment passé une matinée horrible.

\- On va pas commencer comme ces vieux couples qui s'en prenne à l'autre quand ils ont passé une mauvaise journée quand même. » fit Drago avec un sourire

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire avant d'embrasser son petit ami. Et tous deux allèrent au restaurant où ils allaient rencontrer leur futur actionnaire.

Le début du repas se passa très bien, l'homme qui voulait prendre part dans leur entreprise leur semblait sérieux, et Drago discutait avec lui. Harry de son côté faisait acte de présence mais n'arrivait pas à prendre part à la discussion, il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce genre d'arrangement. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui gênait le plus Harry, ce qui l'incommodait était cette sensation de vertige, qui ne le quittait pas. Le repas était bien entamé quand le jeune Potter décida d'aller se rafraîchir, s'excusant auprès des deux autres il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de deux pas qu'il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Harry ! »

Drago se précipita vers son petit ami et l'aida à s'installer sur sa chaise.

« Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas chéri, je ne me sens pas très bien mais ça va aller.

\- Je vais te ramener à la maison, tu y seras mieux. »

Prenant rapidement congé auprès de l'actionnaire, Drago voulu transplaner à l'hôpital mais Harry transplana directement dans la chambre de leur maison et il s'installa doucement sur le lit. Il s'installa rapidement dans les couverture et invita son petit ami à faire de même, ce que Drago fit aussi, prenant Harry dans ses bras et parsema des baisers dans les cheveux de Harry.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'allais pas bien, on serait rentré avant que tu fasses un malaise.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un petit coup de mou.

\- J'espère. La prochaine fois je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. Que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Harry eut un petit sourire face à l'inquiétude de Malfoy mais ne lui dit pas tous les problèmes qu'il a rencontré dans la journée. Potter savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas normal mais la peur d'aller à sainte mangouste était trop présente pour parler de ses absences du jour.

Severus Rogue, après son désastreux anniversaire de mariage c'est replongé dans son travail, passant ses journées dans son laboratoire à Sainte Mangouste. C'est donc là qu'il se trouvait en pleine soirée de semaine s'efforçant à trouver une solution au problème qu'il rencontré avec sa potion actuelle.

Severus avait toujours était passionné par les potions, tenant ça de sa mère il avait continué d'en réaliser avec dévotion toute sa vie, en faisant même son métier. Il n'avait jamais arrêté, malgré les moqueries de son mari qui ne comprenait pas cette passion qu'il qualifiait d'étrange. Oui Severus ne s'était jamais détourné de sa passion, il s'y plongeait souvent pour ne plus penser à autre chose, et donc ne plus penser à son couple.

Cette technique avait toujours marché, s'abandonnant à ses potions Severus arrivait à passer outre les problèmes de son couple. Mais depuis la dernière dispute avec Sirius, Rogue n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, ses moments d'égarements n'existaient plus à son plus grand damne. Surtout qu'il y avait des conséquences directement sur son travail, il n'avançait plus. Stagnant à un stade d'élaboration qui ne devait pas lui poser problème. En plus de ses problèmes de concentration, Severus depuis plusieurs jours était mal, il ne savait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais de manière générale, il ne sentait pas normal. Sa tête lui pesait, son estomac ne supportait plus de nourriture. Il s'affaiblissait de jours en jours.

Il avait fait quelques examens pour savoir quel mal le rongeait mais ses résultats étaient normaux, son corps allait très bien. Ne prétend pas attention à son état pendant plusieurs jours il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça le rattrape aussi vite.

A la fin d'une journée de travail très peu productive, Severus repartait chez lui, passant devant l'accueil de l'hôpital pour rejoindre la zone de transplanange, il fit un malaise, s'écroulant en plein milieu du hall. Ses collègues s'occupèrent rapidement de lui, mais, comme Severus, ne trouvèrent aucun dysfonctionnement dans le corps de Rogue, ils pensèrent donc que leur ami, était surmené et le directeur de l'hôpital conclu donc à forcer le malade à plusieurs semaines de repos chez lui. Ne restait plus qu'à prévenir le concerné à son réveil.

Rogue mit plusieurs heures avant de se réveiller, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il mit un temps avant de comprendre où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire, une chambre d'hôpital. Ses deux plus grands fils, Arthur et Ethan, étaient présents ainsi que son mari. Les trois hommes arboraient un visage inquiété, fermé.

« Papa !

\- Ethan, doucement. Ton père a besoin de calme. Fit Sirius, Comment tu te sens Severus ?

\- Bien, je crois. Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

\- Tu as fais un malaise. Tes collègues disent que c'est la conséquence d'un surmenage. Ils ont réalisé des examens et tout est correct.

\- Ok, Ok. Il ne fallait pas vous déranger pour ça. Je vais avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Tu aurais besoin de plus que ça, selon tes collègues. Tu as trois semaines d'arrêt.

\- Quoi !? »

Severus vit plusieurs médecins et tous furent catégoriques, il devait se reposer. C'est donc dépité qu'il retourna chez lui avec ses fils et son mari, bien décidé à ne pas arrêter de travailler plus d'une semaine. Il allait mourir d'ennui seul chez lui.

Toute la famille Rogue retourna au domicile des parents et Sirius obligea son mari à se mettre au lit. Sirius, contrairement à Severus, était content de cet arrêt forcé, son mari allait par obligation plus présent et ils allaient peut-être enfin se retrouver.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais eu besoin de réveil pour le sortir du sommeil à l'heure pour ce qu'il avait à faire dans sa journée. Il avait toujours trouvé cet aspect pratique et utile. Lorsqu'il était enfant ça lui permettait de partir de chez lui avant le réveil de Tobias et donc de ne pas voir son père avant la fin de journée. A Poudlard il pouvait profiter des salles de bains avant que tous les autres serpentards ne les utilisent, par la suite, dans sa vie adulte, il n'arrivait jamais en retard à son travail.

Mais, lorsqu'il se réveilla, comme tous les jours à six heures du matin, alors qu'il était en congé forcé et qu'il avait ordre de ne pas bouger du lit, ce réveil l'énervait plus que tout. Il avait essayé de se lever, mais Sirius, somnolait près de lui se réveiller et à chaque qu'il tentait de sortir du lit il le forçait à y retourner.

Sirius avait pris sa journée pour rester auprès de son mari, il s'inquiétait pour Severus qui n'était jamais malade, alors le voir au repos forcé rendait le noble anxieux au possible. Il avait donc voulu rester avec son mari pour son premier jour chez eux, sachant que Severus allait vouloir tout faire hormis se reposer.

Severus resta donc allongé dans son lit de longues minutes attendant que la respiration de son mari devienne régulière, signe que le sommeil l'avait retrouvé. Quand il put enfin sortir de sa chambre sans se faire avoir par Sirius, Severus se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bain. Il voulait, il avait besoin de se détendre. Sa nuit avait été horrible, il se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi aussi mal était lors de sa dernière nuit chez son père.

Mais cette fois ci, la raison en était bien différente. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux des images désastreuses s'imprimaient devant ses paupières. Il se revoyait à l'âge de vingt ans, lors de la première guerre, lors de combats qu'il n'avait jamais faits, de réunions prés de Dumbledore sur la survie de l'Ordre du Phénix, réunion dont il ne se souvenait pas du tout.

Ce rêve était comme une réalité plus sombre de sa vie, plus dur et violente. Severus était habitué aux cauchemars de la guerre, or, celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres, ils mettaient en scène des événements non réels, mais qui paraissaient tellement vrais.

Tout en repensant à sa nuit Severus termina de se préparer pour la journée, il fut coupé dans son activité par le bruit de la cheminée située dans le salon. Quelqu'un était entré chez lui, il n'attendait personne et il connaissait peu de personne qui venait lui rendre visite si tôt dans la journée.

Severus s'habilla donc rapidement et descendit les escaliers séparant le premier étage du rez-de-chaussée baguette à la main prêt à lancer un sort d'entrave aux intrus parcourant sa maison. Que ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il vit ses deux grands fils dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuné.

Severus sourit face à cette scène, lui qui vivait maintenant que pour ses enfants était heureux de voir ses jumeaux chez lui. Fait extrêmement rare qu'il devait être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Il les regarda un moment se batailler sur un sujet qui dépassait Severus mais le père ne s'y intéressait pas. Il était juste heureux que ses fils soient présents, ne manquait plus que son petit dernier pour un bonheur total, mais le jeune Charles était à Poudlard pour encore plusieurs semaines.

« Papa ! Tu es déjà debout ! Tu n'es pas censé te reposer ? fit Arthur

\- Je dois juste ne pas me fatiguer. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- On s'est dit, repris Ethan, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous laisser toi et papa seuls dès ta première journée à la maison. Et puis, on voulait passer une journée en famille avant d'être tous les deux à Londres.

\- Vous nous préparez quoi de bon ? demanda Severus dans un sourire

\- Petit déjeuner anglais typique ! C'est presque prêt. »

Rogue s'installa à la table pour déjeuner, attendant que ses fils aient enfin fini de le préparer, ou plutôt qu'Ethan ait fini de préparer. Le jeune médicomage avait un don certain pour la cuisine et n'hésitait pas à en faire profiter sa famille qui en profitait. Quand enfin tout fut prêt, Severus se retrouva face à ses deux fils qui remplissaient leur assiette.

« Alors Ethan, comment se passe le déménagement ? demanda Severus qui était content pour son fils. Ce dernier allait habiter avec son petit ami George Weasley à Londres. Rogue savait que c'était une grande étape pour le couple de son fils, et bien que de le voir s'éloigner de lui l'attristait, il était enchanté que son fils soit heureux dans son couple.

« Super ! Pour l'instant je ramène toutes mes affaires à l'appartement de Fred et George et dès que notre maison est prête on va transfèrera toutes nos affaires là-bas.

\- Ça je ne comprends pas, tu aurais pu attendre encore un mois avant de déménager et comme ça tu aurais évité de faire deux déménagements au lieu de un.

\- Arthur, Tu peux comprendre qu'Ethan ait envie d'être avec George. Répondit Severus

\- Evidemment mais il aurait pu attendre c'est tout.

\- Oh, mon cher frère est jaloux du temps que je passe avec mon petit ami ! Ne t'inquiète pas Thuthur, on se verra toujours !

\- Il y a intérêt ! »

Les trois hommes déjeunèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'autre père des garçons. D'abord content de voir ses fils il fronça les sourcils en voyant que son mari était déjà prêt, signe qu'il ne s'était pas reposé.

« Severus, tu devais dormir.

\- Je n'arrive pas.

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé, j'en suis certain.

\- Sirius c'est bon, je vais bien, et ce n'est pas une heure de sommeil supplémentaire qui aurait fait que je me sentirai encore mieux. Ne commence pas dès le matin. »

Vexé par l'attitude de son mari, Sirius quitta la pièce, laissant le reste de la famille dans un silence pesant. Les jumeaux savaient très bien que la relation entre leurs pères n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions, mais entre savoir et voir les pics qu'ils se lançaient étaient deux choses différentes.

Depuis leur enfance, ils avaient connu leurs pères amoureux l'un de l'autre, faisant tout pour le second, et les deux fils avaient vu leur relation se dégradée. Ils avaient tenté de les rassembler, mais sans succès. Les rendez-vous surprises qu'ils organisaient pour leurs parents ne suffisaient pas à garder ce couple en bon état.

Severus soupira et reprit sa discussion avec ses enfants ne prêtant plus attention à la venue de son mari.

« Tu devrais aller le voir, fit Ethan

\- Il va se calmer tout seul. Répondit Severus

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu ne devrais pas le repousser comme ça. S'il te plait, va le voir.

\- Ok, je vais le chercher. »

Bien qu'ayant aucune envie de retrouver son mari, Severus se leva quand même de table et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sirius pour ramener son mari à table avec la famille. Mais Severus n'atteignit jamais cette autre pièce. A peine eut il fait un pas qu'il s'écroula à terre se tordant de douleur. Ethan alla chercher son second père alors qu'Arthur s'occupait de Severus, qui convulsait. Le temps que Sirius arrive, son médicomage de fils avait calmé le sursaut de son père mais ce dernier semblait toujours empreint d'une forte douleur et ne répondait pas aux appels. Il semblait dans un était second.

Les trois hommes placèrent le malade sur le lit dans la chambre parentale, Arthur ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire transplaner ou de lui faire subir un voyage par cheminée pour le ramener à Sainte Mangouste. Sirius et Ethan restèrent à son chevet pendant qu'Arthur alla chercher un confrère médicomage. Il ne comprenait ce qui arrivait à son père et n'arrivait pas à calmer ses maux, il voulait donc de l'aide et se hâta de la ramener.

Mais ce que Arthur ne savait pas c'est aucun médicomage ne pourrait soulager les douleurs de son père. Severus revivait des souvenirs d'une ancienne vie, il reprenait contact avec une existence dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Lorsqu'il avait chuté, Severus ne voyait plus son monde autour de lui. Il était reparti lors de sa 7ème année à Poudlard, devant lui se tenait Sirius, tous deux étaient assis sous un arbre quelque conque du jardin de Poudlard. Black lui parlait d'un match de Quiddich qu'il avait disputé la veille et Severus l'écoutait d'une manière distraite.

Severus se rappelait de ce jour, il avait prévu de quitter Sirius afin de devenir espion pour le compte de Dumbledore mais, Lily l'en avait dissuadé, elle était arrivée juste au moment où il allait parler à Sirius. Le prenant à part, elle lui avait mis en avant que jamais Sirius lui pardonnerait d'avoir mentit et Rogue voulait éviter plus que tout de le perdre. Alors il avait dit non à Dumbledore, mais avait fait partir de l'ordre du phénix aux côtés de ses amis.

Cependant, ce souvenir ne se passa pas comme il le devait. Lily ne fit pas son apparition, et Severus s'entendu quitter Sirius. Il vit son petit ami partir. Une suite de souvenirs s'enchaina, son rapprochement avec les serpentards mangemorts, ses premières missions pour le Lord Noir, sa première rencontre avec le Lord. Il avait évolué dans le côté sombre avec le dernier des fils Black, Regulus. Il s'était promis de le défendre, pour Sirius. Plus les souvenirs passaient devant ses yeux plus il voyait que Regulus perdait espoir en Voldemort.

Jusqu'à un souvenir d'une réunion pleine de tension. Il était dans une large pièce, baignant dans l'obscurité. Peu de personne était présente autour de lui et Regulus Black. Tous deux se tenaient au centre de la pièce, Voldemort en face d'eux.

La tête baissée, Regulus Black tremblait à ses côtés, tout comme lui. Voldemort faisait les cents pas devant eux, visiblement agacé et énervé.

« J'ai eu une désagréable nouvelle ce matin. On m'a fait savoir, que l'un d'entre vous m'a trahi. »

Severus vu Regulus lever la tête, un air de défit. Rogue fut plus qu'étonné de la réaction de son ami, lui qui était apeuré la seconde d'avant montrait un signe de rébellion. Qu'avait fait Regulus ?

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Regulus ? reprit le lord.

\- Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà.

\- C'est donc toi. »

Regulus ne répondit pas, fixant le Lord. Peu de sorcier avait osé se confronter au regard du seigneur des ténèbres. Il émanait une puissance froide et agressive, et quand quelqu'un fixait son regard, toute cette agressivité semblait lui être adressée. Voldemort avait du mal à contenir sa colère, sa magie s'échappée de son corps formant une aura protectrice autour de lui. Toutes les personnes de la scène reculèrent, ne voulant pas subir une attaque de leur chef.

« Pourquoi Regulus ? Tu étais un si bon sorcier. »

Regulus ne répondit pas, provoquant une nouvelle vague de colère chez son chef. Voldemort voulait des réponses et allait en avoir. Il connaissait bien les membres de son armée, surtout les plus importants et puissants. Il connaissait leur point fort et leur point faible. Celui de Regulus n'était autre que les personnes importantes pour lui, et justement, Voldemort en avait juste une sous la main.

Le seigneur des ténèbres posa des questions à son traite, et lorsque celui ne répondait pas, ou lui mentait, Severus avait le droit à son lot d'attaque, aussi bien magique que physique. Forçant Regulus à livrer ses secrets.

Cette scène dura plusieurs heures, avant que Severus soit renvoyé chez lui, il n'avait jamais été dans un état aussi lamentable. Mais il se rendit à Poudlard aussi vit qu'il put atterrissant dans le bureau directorial par cheminée.

Lorsque Dumbledore vit arriver son ancien espion, il fut choqué de voir dans quel état il était. Aussi bien physique, que mental.

« Albus, faite quelque chose, Voldemort va s'occuper de Regulus. Reg' est de notre côté !

\- Severus calme toi. Et je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez.

\- Il a besoin de vous, il est dans le château du seigneur des ténèbres. Il…

\- Severus, je n'ai pas assez d'homme pour y aller, ça causerait la fin de l'Ordre. Dans une guerre il y a toujours des pertes. Regulus en fera partie. Maintenant va te soigner à l'infirmerie. Tu saignes beaucoup trop. »

Severus ouvrit les yeux suite à cette phrase. La panique le gagna il essaya de se lever, se débattant avec les couvertures. Il devait aider Regulus.

« Severus Calme toi. Fit Sirius en le faisait se rallonger.

\- Où est Reg' ? Je dois aller voir s'il va bien, je dois l'aider.

\- Mon frère va bien, il doit être à son bureau à cette heure.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Chez nous, Sev'. Calme toi, tout va bien. »

Severus regarda autour de lui, et se calma peu à peu en reconnaissant sa chambre. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, une seule question tournait dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il vu ?

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Harry avait fini sa journée avec son petit ami qui prenait soin de lui. Drago avait toujours été attentif au bien-être de l'homme qui l'aimait. Au point où il faisait passer Harry avant tout le reste. Il avait donc laissé tomber tout son travail pour s'occuper du jeune Potter qui avait vu son état empirer. L'état comateux d'Harry s'était aggravé après son malaise. Il était de plus en plus incohérent et Drago avait donné une potion permettant à Harry de dormir, espérant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ferait du bien à son petit ami. Mais le sommeil supposé bienfaiteur ne fut pas reposant.

Dès qu'Harry eut fermé les yeux, des images dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il aurait pu croire à un rêve si tout ce qu'il l'entourait n'était pas si réel. Il se voyait dans ce qui semblait être la maison de sa tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et sa tante lui montrait ce qui serait désormais sa chambre, ce n'était autre qu'un simple petit placard, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger sa tante.

« Tu y seras bien, lui a-t-elle dit, tu y seras à ta place. »

Un lit de camps avait été placé dans cet emplacement. Pétunia Dursley fit entrer le jeune garçon et l'enferma, prétextant que l'enfant devait s'habituer au lieu et plus tôt il resterait dans sa chambre mieux ça sera pour tous.

Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui Harry sentit une panique pure l'envahir. L'enfant avait peur dans cet endroit confiné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être là, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à une chambre comme son cousin ?

Le temps passa dans cette chambre, et le jeune Harry grandit. Cet endroit qu'il l'effrayait tant au début était devenu son repaire. Il s'y cachait, lorsque son cousin lui courrait après, lorsque son oncle voulait le corriger, lorsque sa tante le cherchait pour lui donner une montagne de corvées. Dans ce petit espace qui lui était réservé, il n'était plus Harry l'anormal, il était juste Harry. Un enfant qui jouait avec ce qu'il trouvait, il ne demandait pas plus.

Mais une chose venait altérer sa tranquillité, un élément qui subissait sans pouvoir l'arrêter. A chaque contrariété son oncle et sa tante le privaient de nourriture. Parfois pendant seulement un repas ou d'autre fois pendant plusieurs. Il ressentait le vide dans son estomac et la faim l'appeler. L'odeur des plats cuisinés par Pétunia venait à chaque repas lui rappeler que ce n'était pas pour lui, que le plat qui dégageait cette agréable odeur ne remplirait pas son estomac. Mais comme il s'était habitué à la chambre, il s'habitua à ce sentiment perpétuel de faim.

Cette routine dura des années, le jeune Potter jonglait entre les corvées, l'école, les attaques de son cousin et les punitions plus ou moins justifiées de ses tuteurs jusqu'au jour où Harry reçu une lettre. L'enveloppe était marquée d'une écriture qu'Harry ne pouvait reconnaitre. La lettre que le jeune Potter tenait entre les mains venait de l'école Poudlard. Ecole totalement inconnu du jeune Potter qui n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la missive qui lui était adressée. Son cousin et son oncle lui volèrent la déchirant avant de la mettre au feu. Trop occupé par la tristesse de n'avoir pu lire ce qui lui revenait, Harry n'entendit pas son oncle et sa tante parler d'admission, d'école, et de bizarrerie.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il crû d'abord être dans son rêve, être dans son placard. Mais le bras qui le serrait contre un corps chaud lui indiquait que non. Ce cauchemar était fini. Il se trouvait dans son lit, près de son petit ami, auprès duquel il se blotti directement.

Harry passa ses mains sur son visage et prit une grande inspiration. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place. Ce rêve était si réel, il sentait encore l'odeur des rôties que Pétunia préparait tous les jeudis. Il sentait la fin lui tiraillée l'estomac au point d'en avoir mal. Un rêve ne laissait pas d'impression, un rêve n'était pas si long, ni si détaillé. Une pensée restait dans son esprit :

« Mais si ce n'était pas un rêve qu'était-ce ? » se dit Harry.

S'il voulait le savoir il devait en apprendre plus sur les rêves. Ne souhaitant pas attendre le lendemain, Harry se leva doucement après s'être extirpé de l'emprise de son petit ami qui dormait près de lui. Il lui lança un regard tendre avant de sortir de la pièce. Harry et Drago avaient une bibliothèque qui était envié des plus grands chercheurs du monde magique. Grâce à l'héritage de la famille Malfoy, Drago avait mis la main sur des œuvres rares convoitées par beaucoup. Il avait d'abord voulu donner une partie de ses livres aux ministères ou aux chercheurs eux même, mais lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point Harry adorait ses œuvres extraordinaires, Le blond n'avait pu s'en séparer. Et cette bibliothèque allait, encore une fois, être utile au brun.

Mais avant de s'y rendre, Harry fit un tour par la cuisine. La sensation de faim intense ne voulait disparaitre et il dévalisa littéralement les placards, en laissant rien, ou presque, après son passage. Harry se rendit donc dans la bibliothèque avec une tarte à la melasse dans la main, il la posa sur la petite table de la pièce.

La bibliothèque était l'une des pièces les plus grandes du lieu de vie de Drago et de Harry. Tous les pans de murs étaient tapissés de nombreux livres, ayant des sujets variés sur le monde magique ou non. Le couple avait installé un espace pour pouvoir profiter des ouvrages en étant bien posé. Au milieu de la pièce trônait donc deux magnifiques fauteuils et un grand canapé permettant de s'installer à deux ou seul dans la pièce.

Harry s'avança vers une étagère bien précise, il connaissait les rangements par cœur et savait où chercher dès qu'il avait des questions sur un sujet. Il prit plusieurs livres traitant des rêves et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de l'entrée.

Le premier livre que prit Harry était assez générale, il mettant en avant le fait que les rêves des sorciers reflétaient généralement un besoin profond. Les rêves de sorciers étaient plus explicables que ceux des moldus car ils étaient créés par leur magie. Ils avaient donc une véritable explication. Harry se mit donc à chercher des renseignements sur les rêves sur la famille, sur des lieux clos et étroits, ainsi que sur le manque de nourriture. Mais aucun des livres qu'il n'avait à disposition ne parvenaient à lui donner une explication logique.

Il continua ses lectures jusqu'à ce qu'une main pâle lui retire le livre dans lequel il était plongé. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il se trouva nez à nez avec son petit ami qui lui ravi un baiser avant même de lui dire un mot. Harry se laissa faire, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit ami, approfondissant le baiser que le blond avait d'abord voulu chaste. Mais les mains d'Harry qui passaient en dessous sa chemise l'enflammèrent. Il prit son petit ami par les hanches et inversa leur place. S'asseyant sur le siège tout en attirant Harry à lui pour que le brun prenne place sur lui.

Ce baiser laissa les deux hommes haletant, Drago qui était déjà près pour sa journée se retrouver débraillé et avec les cheveux en batail alors qu'Harry, toujours en pyjama était dans le même état.

« Bonjour, sourit Harry

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Oui ! tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici de si bon matin ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve, tellement étrange. Tout était si, vrai ! Surtout les sensations, j'avais l'impression de vivre les choses. Et même quelque chose ne va dans ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et en bon serdaigle, tu es accouru dans la bibliothèque pour répondre à tes questions. » Sourit Drago en caressant les cheveux d'Harry qui avait blotti sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami.

« En même temps, qui n'aurait pas fait ça. Et avant j'ai mangé, il reste plus grand-chose dans la cuisine.

\- On fera des courses, ce n'est pas grave. »

Harry releva la tête et sourit à son petit ami. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la tenue du blond, il était en costume dès le réveil, ça s'entait le rendez-vous important à plein nez. Ce qui contraria le brun qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas où ?

\- Voir le possible nouvel actionnaire de la dernière fois, il veut bien nous revoir et ça le dérange pas que tu ne sois pas là. - Pourquoi je ne serais pas là ?

\- Tu dois te reposer. Ça ne sera pas long. Profites en pour dormir. Comme ça à mon retour je viendrais te rejoindre dans le lit.

\- Tu n'en manques pas une ! » sourit Harry

Il se leva pour laisser Drago se lever. Avant que son petit ami ne le laisse et parte pour le travail Harry l'embrassa avant de lui faire promettre de rentrer tôt. Après le départ de Drago, Harry reprit sa lecture mais rien de plus intéressant ne fut découvert grâce à la bibliothèque ce jour-là. Il repensa à son rêve, les détails de la maison de sa tante était gravé dans sa mémoire. Comme s'il y avait vécu. Le son du coucou qui le réveillait chaque matin résonné encore dans sa tête.

Tout était trop réel au gout du jeune Potter, il décida donc de se renseigner sur la vie de sa tante. Il n'avait jamais vu la sœur de sa mère. Les sœurs Evans avaient eu une violente dispute avant la naissance d'Harry les séparant de nombreuses années. Mais peu avant la rentrée d'Harry à Poudlard, le jeune Potter avait entendu ses parents parler de la famille de Lily.

Pétunia avait cherché à la recontacter, elle s'en voulait d'avoir tourné le dos à sa sœur et voulait reprendre contact. Ce qui n'était pas au goût de Lily Potter. La mère d'Harry n'avait pu pardonner à sa sœur et les deux familles ne se côtoyèrent jamais, bien qu'à chaque noël Pétunia envoyait une carte de vœux à la famille Potter.

Harry eut brusquement une idée, il se leva et transplana directement chez ses parents, à cette heure la maison Potter devait être vide. Harry arriva directement dans le salon de ses parents, rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière venue. Il lâcha un soupir en regardant le salon de son enfance et se mit à chercher l'une des cartes de Pétunia. Sa mère, même si elle n'y répondait pas, les gardait toujours. Et sur l'enveloppe figurée l'adresse de sa tante !

Il alla donc dans le bureau de sa mère et commença ses recherches en prenant bien garde à remettre les objets qu'il touchait à sa place. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents soient au courant de sa venue chez eux. Il avait trouvé ! Les lettres étaient là ! Concentré sur ses trouvailles il n'entendit pas le bruit des pas derrière lui et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Ah !

\- Que fais-tu ici Harry ?

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolé 'Ry. Que fais-tu chez nous et plus précisément dans le bureau de ta mère ? demanda James en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, peu content de voir son fils fouiller dans les affaires de Lily.

\- Je cherche… L'un de mes livres d'inventions d'avant. J'ai une idée qui pourrait s'inspirait d'une que j'ai eu étant enfant mais je ne trouve pas ce carnet chez moi.

\- Si on l'a toujours, il est dans le grenier, mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait gardé tes carnets.

\- Je vais aller voir ! »

Avant de partir de la pièce, Harry lança un coup d'œil sur les lettres de sa tante, il ne pouvait pas en prendre une sans que cela soit suspect mais il arrivait à lire l'adresse de là où il se trouvait. 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Mais avant de s'y rendre, il devait se débarrasser de son père.

« Et toi que fais-tu là ?

\- J'ai oublié ma veste ici, je vais retourner bosser quand tu seras parti. Drago n'est pas avec toi, il te laisse venir ici seul. Ce serait une première.

\- Arrête papa. Drago ne t'a rien fait. Il ne m'a jamais empêché de venir. C'est plutôt le contraire.

\- Alors comment expliques-tu le fais que tu ne viens jamais sans lui ? Aujourd'hui fait exception

\- Parce que tout simplement je ne le veux pas.

\- Tu ne peux aller nul part sans lui. Il t'a encore plus retourné le cerveau que ce que l'on pensait avec ta mère !

\- Il ne m'a pas retourné le cerveau. Juste je suis tellement bien accueilli ici que je n'ai pas envie de venir seul.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui, de tous ceux que tu aurais pu avoir tu choisis un homme comme lui. Ne viens pas pleurer quand il t'aura quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour être avec un serpentard. Je ne comprends pas, tu es intelligent tu devrais le comprendre.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais compris, tu n'as jamais essayé. Je m'en vais, je me débrouillerai sans mon carnet. »

Harry transplana chez lui en colère contre son père. Il tourna en rond dans la salle de séjour, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Il ne supportait pas quand son père critiquait Drago. Son petit ami était la personne qui l'avait toujours soutenu, compris. Il est là pour lui dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Ses parents n'avait pas fait la moitié de ce que Drago faisait pour lui.

Drago retrouva Harry dans le même état. Toujours à marcher à grands pas dans leur salon tout en râlant ouvertement sur son père.

« Harry, mon cœur, qu'est ce qui a ? »

En voyant son petit ami entrer Harry se jeta dans ses bras, lui racontant ce qui c'était passé avec son père. Drago le prit contre lui, lui caressant le dos tout en écoutant son récit sur son après-midi. Il l'écouta se plaindre de son père, de ses réflexions, de son envie de couper les ponts avec sa famille.

A chaque entrevue avec ses parents Harry ressortait dans le même état, c'est-à-dire, déprimé, énervé et avec un grand manque de confiance en lui. Ce qui énervé Drago au plus haut point.

Drago rassura Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se calme, quand le brun arrêta de parler le blond s'installa dans le canapé, gardant Harry dans ses bras qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'assoir sur son petit ami. Après s'être installé, Drago posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était entrée dans le salon.

« Harry, pourquoi tu étais chez tes parents ?

\- Je… ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit.

\- Je… Ce rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. Ce n'était pas un rêve, j'en suis sûr. J'étais chez ma tante, la sœur de ma mère. J'y passais mon enfant, tout était horrible, mais si réel. J'ai fait des recherches toute la nuit et toute la matinée sur les rêves les significations. Et ça ne colle pas avec ce que j'ai vu cette nuit. Alors j'ai voulu aller voir par moi-même chez ma tante. Mais l'adresse et chez mes parents. J'y suis allé pour l'avoir.

\- Tout ça pour un rêve Harry…

\- Je sais, répondit Harry, mais ça me trouble tellement.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas encore trouvé d'explication mais, c'est un rêve tu trouveras de quoi te l'expliquer. »

Drago en était certain Harry avait rêvé, il devait donc arrêter d'y penser. Voulant changer les idées d'Harry, Drago lui raconta son entrevu avec l'actionnaire qui s'était excellemment bien passé et le couple resta la fin de l'après-midi ensemble dans leur canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Et même si Harry se détendait auprès de son petit ami, il ne mettait pas de côté ses interrogations. Pour lui, ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas un rêve et il allait tout faire pour savoir ce que c'était.

* * *

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Harry avait fini sa journée avec Drago qui s'était occupé de lui, l'avait rassuré et surtout avait essayé de lui faire passer cette envie de comprendre ses rêves. Mais ce que Drago ne savait pas c'est que cette tentative avait été veine. Harry ne voulait qu'une seule chose, comprendre. Et pour cela, il n'avait pas d'autre chose que de rendre visite à sa tante.

Il avait attendu que Drago parte au travail pour se préparer et transplaner dans la rue de la famille Dursley. Bien qu'Harry connaisait le monde moldu, il ne connaissait presque pas les habitudes de vie d'une famille anglaise moldue. Déjà que Harry appréhendait la rencontre avec Pétunia et sa famille, il ne savait ce qu'il allait trouver en toquant à la porte.

Il se rendit à l'adresse qu'il avait retenu la veille, et attendit devant. Hésitant à toquer ou à rentrer directement chez lui. Il reconnaissait cette rue, elle était exactement la même que dans son rêve. Et cela le troublait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Pétunia, de sa cuisine, avait bien vu qu'une personne faisait les cents pas devant chez elle et ne voulant pas que ses voisins ne remarquent un élément peu ordinaire, elle alla l'interpeler.

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ? »

Harry leva la tête et détailla la femme devant lui, grande fine, elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère.

« Euh… Je…

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes Pétunia Dursley ?

\- Oui, et vous ?

\- Harry, Harry Potter je suis…

\- … Le fils de Lily

\- C'est ça !

\- Viens, entre. On va discuter à l'intérieur. »

Pétunia ne tarda pas à faire entrer Harry qui put à loisir détailler la maison dans laquelle la sœur de sa mère l'emmenait. Tout ce qu'il voyait était une copie de son rêve. Rien ne faisait exception et Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Comment et pourquoi avait-il vu une vie qui n'était pas la sienne ?

Il essaya de mettre son trouble de côté pour se décider à parler à sa tante. Pétunia et lui étaient installés sur la terrasse du jardin, un verre de limonade en face d'eux depuis dix bonnes minutes et aucun ne prononçaient un mot.

« Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non ! bien sûr que non. Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. La dernière fois tu venais de naître.

\- Oh, ça remonte.

\- En effet. Comment va ta mère ?

\- Bien je suppose.

\- Tu supposes ?

\- On travaille tous les trois beaucoup alors c'est compliqué de se voir. »

Harry n'avait pas voulu dire qu'il ne côtoyait pas ses parents, qu'il faisait tout pour les éviter. Pétunia avait l'air de porter sa sœur dans son cœur et il ne voulait pas faire du mal à sa tante alors qu'il ne la connaissait que par des rêves.

« C'est dommage, tu devrais prendre plus de temps pour les voir. Regarde avec Vernon on voit notre fils deux fois par semaine minimum. Tu dois manquer à tes parents.

\- Possible. Tu as un fils ?

\- Oui, Dudley, il a ton âge. Il est dans la police. Et toi que fais-tu ?

\- J'ai mon entreprise d'accessoire de sport sorcier. »

Harry parla un moment avec sa tante, tous deux s'étaient rapidement détendus et chacun racontait sa vie à l'autre et Harry fut étonné de trouver une personne douce et ouverte. La Pétunia de son rêve était tout son contraire, cette constatation le rassura. Il se dit que son rêve ne pouvait montrer la vraie vie.

Il quitta sa tante peu avant le déjeuner, l'esprit plus que confus. Il prépara le déjeuner pour lui et son petit ami par automatisme, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le fils de ses pensées. Il n'entendit même pas Drago arriver et se rendit compte de sa présence lorsqu'il senti deux bras l'entourer. Ce qui eut pour effet de le détendre instantanément, comme toujours.

« Dray.

\- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

\- Bien, si je puis dire.

\- Explique ?

\- Je suis allé voir ma tante.

\- Harry…

\- Je le devais, et c'est incroyable, tout est exactement comme dans mon rêve, jusqu'à l'odeur des plats qu'elle prépare. Seul son comportement est différent.

\- Et alors ? Cette histoire te bouffe alors que ce n'est rien. Parfois ça arrive dans des familles de passer un souvenir, et vu que tu dormais il y a eu un mélange entre rêve et réalité. C'est tout.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais Harry ! Tu te rends compte que tu ne parles que de ça. Ce simple rêve va te rendre fou si tu continues.

\- Mais je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre.

\- Je sais, fit Drago en resserrant ses bras autour d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui, mais la magie ne veut pas toujours qu'on la comprenne. »

Harry soupira et se dit que son petit ami devait avoir raison, cette obsession devait pesante et si pour Drago ça n'avait pas lieu d'être alors Harry lui faisait confiance et décida de retourner au travail avec son petit ami dès la fin du repas. Il se sentait mieux qu'avant son malaise et il devait s'y remettre.

Il passa les jours d'après à son bureau, malgré des migraines persistantes. Drago s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son petit ami. Après son malaise, son rêve perturbant et les migraines Harry était pris de violents cauchemars. Ils le faisaient se réveiller en pleine nuit mais Harry n'en parlait pas. Il disait à Drago que ce n'était pas grave, juste des rêves peu agréables, mais le blond voyait que son brun était perturbé. Et pour la première fois dans l'histoire de leur couple, Harry cachait des éléments de sa vie à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry ne voyait pas d'autre moyen d'avancer que de mentir à Drago. Il l'aimait plus que tout mais il avait le sentiment de devenir fou, et il ne voulait que Drago le regarde comme un dérangé. Lorsqu'il était retourné travailler, tout c'était bien passé, des maux de tête étaient présents mais rien de grave. Ce n'est que, le soir, au moment du coucher que tout bascula. A peine eut il fermé les yeux que des images défilèrent devant lui.

Comme pour le rêve précèdent, celui-ci était plus que réel, Harry avait l'impression d'être dans une pensine. C'était ça ! L'impression de voir un souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre était ce qu'il caractérisé ses rêves. Il ressentait et voyait ce qui se passait, tout en se sentant extérieur.

Durant des semaines, il vécut à travers son sommeil l'équivalent de six années à Poudlard. Il se vu, être répartis à Griffondor, rencontrer Voldemort, le combattre à deux reprises. Une fois physiquement et une autre fois avec la vision enfermée dans le journal de Jedusor. Il vu une rencontre avec son parrain. Parrain méconnaissable dû à son enfermement à Azkaban. Il vit sa perte, la montée du mage Noir, il vit une guerre se préparer. Il vit une amitié forte entre lui Ronald Weasley et une certaine Hermione Granger. Surtout il se vu détester comme jamais Drago. Il se vit en conflit constant avec lui.

Il vit une vie qui aurait pu être la sienne, une vie remplie de tristesse et de perte.

A chacun de ses réveils, un temps de battement lui était nécessaire pour comprendre où il se situait. Pour perdre cette peur presque constante qui caractérisait ses nuits. Et lorsque son esprit était apaisé, il s'en voulait.

A cause de Drago, il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé mais pourtant toutes les nuits il se voyait le détester. Et Harry se sentait terriblement mal envers lui, quel petit ami rêverait toutes les nuits d'étriper celui qui dort à ses côtés, celui qu'il aimait éperdument avait de fermer les yeux.

Alors, il dormait le moins possible, prenait des potions de sommeilles sans rêves, mais rien n'y faisait. Dès que ses yeux se fermaient, des images d'une vie cachée d'effilée devant lui, le traumatisant peu à peu.

Si sa vie ne changeait que dans ses rêves, les problèmes aurait été moindre. Mais, ses visions le changeaient petit à petit. Par moment, il ne savait distingué le réel du rêve. Quel événement s'était passé, comme se comporter, qui il était. Mais surtout, sa vision de Drago était, par moment, totalement biaisée.

Harry devait agressif avec lui, le repoussait sans aucune raison pour revenir se blottir contre lui à peine deux minutes après. Comme si ce comportement était normal, comme si appeler l'homme que l'on aime Malfoy tout en étant agressif était habituel. Drago ne savait comment réagir, quand il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait pour Harry, celui-ci se braquait et évitait le sujet.

C'est donc dans une ambiance tendue que le couple se préparait pour le diner annuel chez les parents d'Harry. Une fois par an les parents Potter invitaient leur fils et son petit pour un repas. Et bien qu'il se passât rarement bien, Harry y allait toujours sous la pression de son petit ami.

Harry était donc devant son armoire, vêtu d'un simple boxer à choisir ses vêtements pour la soirée. Drago arriva de la salle de bain et vit cette scène. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de s'avancer vers son petit ami. Harry refusait que Drago le touche depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et le blond ne comprenait toujours pas pour ce rejet de plus.

Il passa naturellement un bras autour des hanches de son petit ami pour l'attirer à lui et laisser une trainée de baiser sur la nuque d'Harry. Le brun se tendit à ce contact et tenta de se dégager.

« Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fous ? fit agressivement Harry »

Drago serra les dents et se décala de son petit ami qui sorti des vêtements de leur armoire. Enervé par ce nouveau rejet, Drago retourna Harry pour lui faire face.

« Tu dois m'expliquer Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-le-moi ! Parle-moi putain ! »

Un silence lui répondit, Harry avait vu que très rarement Drago énervait contre lui et voir ce regard excéder se poser sur lui, lui remit les idées en place. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Il adorait les attentions de Drago.

Drago soupira et se détourna d'Harry, visiblement peu heureux de n'avoir aucune réponse.

« Si tu veux me quitter dit le maintenant au lieu de me repousser peu à peu. »

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour Harry. Lui ? quitter Drago ? Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Il était le seul avec qui Harry voulait être. C'était ses rêves qui le manipulaient, ses rêves qui lui faisait perdre la face.

Il regarda son petit ami, voyant l'air triste sur son visage d'habitude toujours souriant était tiré. Harry se rapprocha de lui et se blotti dans ses bras, étonnant Drago.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je t'aime tu sais, tu le sais hein ? Mais en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Parfois je ne me contrôle pas, comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'en veux d'être comme ça. Mais je ne fais pas exprès. Et jamais je ne te quitterai tu le sais. »

Harry avait commencé à pleurer ne contrôlant plus ce qu'il cherchait à cacher depuis plusieurs semaines. Drago referma ses bras autour d'Harry, ne comprenant que la moitié de ce que disait son petit ami. Il lui donna un légers baiser, et tenta de le rassurer. Lui disant qu'ils allaient ensemble trouver une solution et que tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

Severus était en panique, il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, attendant l'arrivée de son meilleur ami, Regulus Black. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire, qui n'en était pas un il le savait, l'avait totalement désorienté et il voulait voir de ses propres yeux que le frère de son mari était en bonne santé.

Regulus ne mit pas longtemps à venir suite à l'appel de Sirius et il fut plus qu'étonné de voir Severus se jeter sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Ni Rogue, ni lui n'était quelqu'un de tactile alors cette démonstration était quelque peu gênante pour les deux et ne s'éternisa pas.

« Alors, Monsieur nous fait une crise de panique ? Entre ça et ton évanouissement je vais commencer à croire que tu es une petite nature !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je m'inquiète pour toi et tu trouves encore des choses à revoir ? Pourtant ton côté narcissique devrait être comblé ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive. Je vis du côté moldu. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, heureux de voir que son ami allait bien. Le plus jeunes des Black avait beau mener une vie tranquille du côté moldu, Severus avait quand même paniqué après son rêve. Regulus Black avait dès sa sortie de Poudlard intégré le monde moldu, Severus avait réussi à lui montrer que le monde moldu n'était pas ce que son père lui avait montré.

Regulus à partir du moment où il mit en avant devant sa famille son engagement auprès des moldus fut rejeté par sa famille qui le considéra comme traite à la cause de Voldemort. Il fut traqué et le seul endroit où personne ne pensa à le chercher fut dans le monde moldu.

Il y fit donc ses études, laissant la guerre derrière lui et évolua dans ce nouveau monde, ne revenant que peu de fois dans le côté sorcier de Londres. Et c'était toujours le cas.

« Tu as enfin remarqué que tu méritais mieux que mon frère et voir les années que tu as loupé en étant avec lui te fait flipper ? C'est ça ? »

Sirius se tendit face à la blague de mauvais goût de son frère qui passait son temps à vouloir l'énerver. Malgré les années les frères Black avaient du mal à s'entendre, et ne se supportaient que pour Severus.

« Reg' si tu es là pour dire des conneries tu peux rentrer chez toi. Reprit Sirius

\- Sirius, calme, ton frère te taquine c'est tout.

\- Qu'il garde ses blagues douteuses pour lui.

\- Bon, bref. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Un coup de fatigue. Ça passera. Répondit Severus

\- Sev', tu devrais prendre rendez-vous chez le médicomage. Au cas où.

\- Non Sirius, je suis moi-même médicomage et je sais ce que j'ai. Quelques jours à la maison devraient juste me suffire si tu arrêtes de me prendre la tête !

\- Ok, fit Sirius vexé, je vais dire aux jumeaux que tu vas mieux. »

Sirius sorti de la pièce, les laissant tous les deux.

« Il s'inquiète pour toi. Fit Regulus

\- Je sais.

\- Tu lui en veux.

\- Non

\- Si, dis-moi pourquoi.

\- Il a encore oublié notre anniversaire de mariage, a voulu le passer chez Remus, m'a ignoré toute la soirée. Et le meilleur pour la fin, il ne me répond plus quand je lui dis que je l'aime.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu rigoles. Tu connais ton frère, il est super expressif et là plus rien… »

Les deux amis parlèrent un moment ensemble, du couple de Rogue mais Regulus ne réussit pas à mettre en tête à Severus que Sirius l'aimait toujours. Pour Rogue c'était inconcevable. Puis les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste de la famille Rogue Black. C'est-à-dire, Arthur et Ethan ainsi que Sirius. La fin de journée se passa sans heurte même si Sirius ne lâcha pas un mot à son mari.

Les jours suivants Severus mit à profit son arrêt maladie, il avait conscience que ses évanouissements et ses visions, comme il l'appelait, étaient liés et décida de chercher les possibles causes de cela dans les nombreux livres composants sa bibliothèque.

Il tomba rapidement sur un livre fort intéressant 'le secret de vos autres vies' qui commença à lui donner des pistes, ce livre mettant en avant la possibilité de vie antérieure, pouvant, par moment, influence la vie actuelle. Selon le livre, un bonne occulemens pouvait voir des moments de son ou ses anciennes vies.

Cette explication ne fut pas celle qui conquit Severus. Il avait vu sa vie, mais d'une manière différente. Comme dans un univers parallèle. Il décida de concentrer ses recherches sur ce thème.

Au fils des jours, Severus eut de plus de ses visions et ce qu'il vit ne l'enchantait pas. Il vit deux guerres où il joua un rôle d'espion important pour Dumbledor. Il vit les pertes, la montée du côté des ténèbres, les batailles, jusqu'à LA bataille, où Voldemort tomba.

Ces images le choquèrent et il redoubla d'effort pour trouver comment il les avait.

Mais rapidement il dû retourner à son boulot, et eut beaucoup moins de temps pour ses recherches qui passèrent au second plan.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé lorsqu'il se rendit à un dîner chez les Potter, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dîner soit le début de toutes ses explications.

* * *

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Harry et Drago arrivèrent chez les Potter, Severus et Sirius étaient déjà présent depuis une bonne demi-heure. Les discussions étaient animées et les quatre amis riaient ensemble. Cette ambiance rappelait à Harry son enfance, lorsque le couple Rogue Black était présent chez lui avec leurs fils et que les enfants jouaient à l'étage pendant que les parents avaient leur discussion.

Ces moments étaient les souvenirs les plus heureux de son enfance. Il ne subissait pas la pression de son père, et pouvait juste être Harry, s'amusant avec ses amis. Maintenant ses dîners étaient bien différents. Son père le prenant toujours en avant de la plus désagréable des manières. Jugeant ses choix de vie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec les autres, après les avoir salués. Harry fut appelé par sa mère qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, il laissa son petit ami avec son parrain et son père. Peu serein de le laisser seul dans la fosse aux lions.

Mais ce soir-ci, Sirius était placé à côté de Drago, ce qui inquiéta le jeune brun. Bien que son parrain soit compréhensif avec lui, il avait, comme ses parents, du mal à accepter Drago dans la famille.

« Comment vas-tu Drago ? demanda James

\- Bien et vous ? fit Drago soupçonneux

\- Bien, bien. Il va falloir que l'on parle Drago. Ça ne peut plus durer tu le sais.

\- De quoi parlez-vous encore James ?

\- D'Harry. Ça concerne toujours mon fils.

\- Mon couple ne vous regarde pas.

\- Si, au contraire. Ce n'est pas toi qui va récupérer quand tu auras décidé que tu ne voulais plus de lui.

\- Vous me faites rire. Déjà je ne quitterai pas votre fils, je l'aime et je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Et MÊME si un jour je le quitte, il ne viendra jamais vous voir pour être consolé. Il ira auprès de ses amis, qui EUX ne l'ont jamais jugé et l'ont toujours soutenu. Chose que vous ne pouvez vous vanter d'avoir fait. »

James avait tout fait pour éloigner Drago d'Harry, mais rien n'y faisait. Son fils était accroché à ce Malfoy comme à son premier ourson. Mais James voyait quelqu'un de meilleur pour son fils, et cette progéniture de mangemort était loin d'être ce qui convenait à Harry, pour James. Alors à chaque fois qu'il pouvait il mettait la pression aussi bien sur Harry que sur son blond. Mais cette technique ne portait guère ses fruits.

Harry revint avec sa mère rapidement, apportant des plateaux contenant des bols de chips et autres éléments d'apéritif. Posant ce qu'il apportait il s'installa près de son petit ami, tout en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

\- Ton père qui me disait que j'allais te quitter, donc en soit pas grand-chose.

\- Papa !

\- Quoi Harry ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe que ça ne va pas arriver.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

L'ambiance était électrique, le père et le fils se jugeait du regard. Drago se dit qu'il valait mieux calmer son petit ami avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Il le calma comme il put pendant que James et Sirius parlaient entre eux, ignorant les deux plus jeunes.

Harry restait de son côté avec son petit ami, ne parlant qu'à lui, ignorant volontairement les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Drago n'arrivait pas à faire descendre la tension présente chez son petit ami. Déjà que depuis quelques semaines il trouvait Harry particulièrement stressé, cette soirée n'allait en rien arranger les choses.

Severus de son côté avait une discussion sur la médecine avec Lily, les deux médicomages pouvaient en parler des heures tant le sujet le passionné. Mais en ce jour, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son ami, il ressentait la colère d'Harry et n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction. Chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais, il avait assisté à de nombreuses disputes entre le couple Potter et leur fils et jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de calmer le plus jeune. Jugeant que ce n'était pas son rôle.

Mais là, ce besoin était trop présent, alors dès que Lily retourna dans la cuisine il en profita pour s'installer à côté d'Harry dans le canapé.

« Calme toi Harry. Ce n'est rien tu sais.

\- Oui mais ça m'insupporte que mes parents n'acceptent pas Dray. Il est génial !

\- Tu le sais, Drago le sait. C'est le principal. »

Severus voyait que ses paroles ne calmaient pas Harry, bien au contraire, le jeune homme était de plus en plus tendu. Instinctivement il passa sa main sur la nuque d'Harry, la caressant doucement, délassant le plus jeune. Dès qu'il eut posé sa main sur Harry, Severus s'était senti lui-même apaisé. Comme s'il cherchait se contact depuis un moment, cette constatation lui fit peur mais il ne retira pas sa main de la nuque d'Harry pour autant. Il se sentait plus calme que les dernières semaines et ne voulait pas perdre ce sentiment.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant du moment mais quand il les rouvrit, tout autour de lui avait changé. Il ne se trouvait plus dans le salon des Potter, mais sur la terrasse d'une maison au bord de la mer, assit à côté d'Harry. Le plus jeune avait un ordinateur portable sur les genoux et s'énervait visiblement dessus.

La journée était une chaude journée d'été, Severus sentait le soleil sur sa peau, le vent chaud dans ses cheveux. Parce que Severus était actuellement sur une terrasse d'une maison un simple short de bain sur son corps avec Harry dans le même état.

« Seeeeev', aide moi. J'y comprends rien à cette chose. »

Il se vit se lever, se rapprocher d'Harry en caressant sa nuque, comme il venait de le faire dans le salon des Potter, il se vit aider Harry avec l'ordinateur avant que ce dernier saute de joie quand Severus réussi à le débloquer. Il ressentait tout, il avait l'impression être celui qui utilisait l'ordinateur, la seule chose qui lui rappelait que non, c'était qu'il ne contrôlait rien. Il ne contrôlait pas ses doigts qui tapaient sur le clavier, ni ses jambes qui le faisait bouger. Il subissait la scène, incapable de faire réagir son corps.

Et surtout il ressentait des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, l'amusement de voir Harry galérer avec l'objet moldu n'était pas de lui.

« Voilà, pas de quoi t'énerver.

\- Merci ! Tu es le meilleur Sev'. »

Severus se réinstalla à sa place, sur un transat, il remit ses lunettes de soleil et ferma les yeux. Il sentit un poids au niveau de ses cuisses. Ouvrant les yeux il vit Harry, assit sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« 'Ry, tu me fais de l'ombre.

\- Et ? Avec ta peau si tu restes trop longtemps au soleil tu vas finir rouge. Comme la dernière fois quand on s'est baladé sur la plage. Une vraie crevette. Donc en te faisant de l'ombre je prends soin de toi.

\- J'ai mis de la crème, pas besoin de ton ombre.

\- Mais je suis bien là. »

Harry s'allongea sur l'autre homme, lovant sa tête dans son cou lui laissant une trainée de baisers à cet endroit, tout en passant ses mains sur le torse en dessous de lui.

C'est la voix de Drago qui le ramena au moment présent, il écarta aussitôt sa main d'Harry qui le fixait en rougissant. Il venait aussi de vivre ce moment. Severus regarda autour de lui, personne n'avait remarqué cet instan d'absence. Sa concentration se reporta sur Drago qui continuait de parler.

« Tu peux reprendre Drago ?

\- Harry ne se sent pas bien en ce moment. Il refuse de voir un médicomage. Tu ne peux pas le regarder un peu ?

\- Oui pas de problème. Passez à la maison demain, il y aura les jumeaux et Georges en plus donc autant en profiter.

\- D'accord ! Merci, je m'inquiète pour lui. Fit Drago

\- Je ne m'en doute pas. »

La soirée passa lentement pour Harry et Severus, les deux hommes placés à côté l'un de l'autre à table faisaient tout pour ne pas se toucher. De peur qu'une vision ne les reprenne.

Harry n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait sur le coup, il s'était senti apaisé dès que la main de Severus était entrée en contact avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu le décor autour de lui changer pour devenir une vue sur mer dans une maison au milieu d'une plage, il avait senti une panique sourde l'envahir, avant de se concentrer sur la scène qui se jouait.

Il avait paniqué et était resté muré dans son mutisme tout le reste de la soirée, ignorant même Drago qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son petit ami.

Le lendemain Harry avait peur d'aller chez Severus, peur de se confronter à l'homme, et surtout de parler de ce qu'il voyait. Parce qu'il en était certain, Severus allait vouloir en parler. Dire ouvertement ce qu'il lui arrivait rendait le tout terriblement vrai, rendait ce qu'il prenait pour de la folie réelle et angoissant.

Ils furent accueillis par Arthur, qui les emmena dans le salon où se trouvaient Ethan et Georges ainsi que Severus. Des tasses de thé étaient servies, les autres hommes étaient déjà là depuis un moment.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là les mecs ? fit Ethan

\- Harry n'est pas bien en ce moment. Severus veut bien voir ce qu'il a.

\- Ah Papa, ce sauveur ! se moqua gentiment Arthur

\- Arthur ne soit pas chiant. Fit Severus, vient Harry on va voir ça maintenant. Comme ça tu pourras profiter de l'après-midi tranquillement. »

Harry suivit Severus dans son bureau, faisant signe à Drago qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le suivre. Le jeune Potter était anxieux, déjà par la consultation en elle-même mais aussi par la discussion qui allait suivre avec le médicomage.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as en ce moment.

\- Bah…

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Une forte fatigue, des malaises, des sauts d'humeurs et de caractère dû aux visions que tu as en dormant.

\- Oui. Fit Harry en rougissant. C'est pareil pour toi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je ne suis pas fou alors ? Si ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je n'arrive plus à gérer ma vie. Tout part en vrille et… paniqua Harry

\- Calme Harry. Déjà le fait que l'on soit deux à voir ses choses est rassurant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- On n'hallucine pas.

\- C'est peut-être des rêves communs. J'ai lu que ça pouvait arriver.

\- Je ne pense pas. Qu'as-tu vu depuis le début ?

\- Ma vie, mais d'une autre manière.

\- Moi pareil, on n'a pas vu la même chose, mais la même réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Ça ne peut pas être un rêve commun puisque ce n'est pas le même rêve. Mais c'est en lien.

\- J'ai lu un truc sur des vies antérieures qui peuvent refaire surface.

\- Je ne pense pas à des vies antérieures mais à des univers parallèles. Dans nos visions on était des autres versions de nous-même.

\- Ça se tient. Mais on ne peut pas les voir comme ça. Il doit y avoir un élément déclencheur. En plus on est les seuls. Il doit y avoir une raison.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais laquelle ? Il n'y a rien eu dans ma vie qui aurait pu expliquer un tel événement.

\- Dans la mienne non plus. Soupira Harry »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment sans parler, cherchant des réponses à toutes leurs questions. Ils étaient rassurés de ne pas être les seuls dans cette galère.

« Tu en es où ?

\- De quoi ? fit Harry

\- Dans la vie de ton double. Tu as vu jusqu'où ?

\- La dernière scène que j'ai vue c'est mon réveil à l'hôpital après la bataille contre Voldemort et toi ?

\- Pareil. Donc on avance en même temps dans la vie de nos doubles. Severus ne put retenir un petit rire, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour finir ensemble.

\- Comment ça ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ton double pendant toute sa scolarité a détesté le mien, et vu la scène que l'on a vue hier, ils sont en couple.

\- Oh, oui. Rougit Harry. Bon… Euh… on fait quoi maintenant, fit Harry changeant de sujet.

\- Déjà je vais te donner des potions énergisantes et calmantes, elles t'aideront. Malheureusement pour le sommeil rien ne fonctionne. Tu vas devoir subir la fatigue. Fait des recherches de ton côté je fais pareil, demain je vais voir ce que je trouve. Dès que l'on a des nouvelles informations on en fait part à l'autre.

\- D'accord. Mais tu sais je peux t'aider dit juste à Drago que j'ai besoin de repos et je viens chercher dans ta bibliothéque avec toi. On doit vite trouver une solution.

\- Qu'est ce qui te donne envie de te presser à ce point ?

\- Drago. Mon double le déteste. Il le hait et parfois je suis immonde avec Dray. Je mélange tout, mes sentiments, ceux du double. Et c'est Drago qui en paye le prix.

\- Tu lui as raconté pour les visions ?

\- Oui, au début. Mais il pense que c'est que des rêves.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Du coup, on dit que je te mets au repos une semaine ?

\- Parfait ! »

En retournant dans le salon avec les autres Harry était soulagé, Severus allait l'aider et il pouvait parler à quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il voyait. Cette entrevue avec Rogue avait contre tout attente était une bonne chose.

« Alors ? dit Drago

\- Il a besoin de repos, je lui ai donné de quoi se remettre sur pied. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

\- Merci ! »

Drago attira Harry sur ses genoux l'embrassant doucement qui se disait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment son double pouvait détester Drago.

« De quoi vous parlez ?

\- De Teddy fit Ethan, Arthur ne veut toujours pas demander à Lupin de se fixer avec lui. »

Teddy Lupin avait deux ans de plus que les jumeaux Rogue-Black. Remus l'avait eu avec une femme qu'il connaissait à pleine, elle lui avait laissé l'enfant dès la naissance. La vie de Remus et Teddy fut très compliqué, entre le travail, son fils et son loup-garou, Remus n'avait que très peu de temps pour lui. Son fils récoltant d'un caractère combatif, et indépendant.

Arthur avait depuis toujours eu un coup de cœur pour le fils du meilleur ami de son père. Et tous était certain que Teddy ressentait les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Mais les deux hommes aimaient trop leur vie de célibataire pour se mettre en couple réellement, préférant profitait des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble sans se forcer.

« Il ne veut toujours pas être en couple avec toi ? demanda Severus

\- Mais moi non plus je ne veux pas. Je suis très bien comme ça. On s'amuse et c'est tout.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, fit Ethan, tu l'aimes, lui aussi.

\- On est bien comme ça ! Laissez-moi.

\- Ok. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes. »

HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry et Drago étaient rentrée chez eux en fin d'après-midi et le blond était encore plus attentif qu'à son habitude. Bien qu'il n'eût rien dit lorsqu'ils étaient chez Severus, Drago s'inquiétait pour son petit ami. Pour lui Harry n'était pas juste en surmenage, il y avait autre chose et savoir que Severus et Harry lui cachaient ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés chez eux, Drago attira Harry à lui, le serrant dans ses bras comme il le faisait souvent.

« Harry… Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

\- Tu as entendu Severus. J'ai besoin de repos.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. J'en suis certain.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas autant Dray. Severus m'a donné de quoi aller mieux. Tu vas bien se passer. Tout ira bien.

\- Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu me caches ce qui t'arrive.

\- Je ne te cache rien. Ok ?

\- Ok… »

En allant se coucher cette nuit-là Harry avait peur. Peur de voir une nouvelle fois la mort, des combats, des pertes. Mais ce qu'il trouva fut tout autre chose. Il se vit professeur à Poudlard, il se vit se rapprocher de Rogue. D'abord pour comprendre qui était cet homme qui l'avait tant aidé pendant la guerre. Cet homme qu'il pensait sombre et aigri mais qui était juste un homme voulant être heureux. Il vit les rumeurs de couple qui tournait autour de lui et Rogue, il se vit s'en foutre totalement parce qu'il se sentait bien en compagnie de son collègue. Parce qu'avec lui il pouvait être lui-même, sans les artifices de sauveur. Et que même sans ça, Severus venait toujours vers lui le remplissant de bonheur.

* * *

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

La fin de l'année était arrivée quelques jours auparavant, et comme prévu, Harry et Severus avaient rejoint la maison au Mexique du plus vieux. Et Harry avait quelques problèmes d'adaptation. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Non beaucoup trop chaud. Son corps d'anglais n'était pas habitué à des températures quotidiennes supérieures à 25°, alors supporter le soleil et la chaleur ambiante dans ce pays était assez compliqué. Potter n'avait qu'une seule envie celle de se balader nu dans cette maison, mais il se retenait. Ce n'était pas correct de se trimbaler dans le plus simple appareil dans une maison qu'il ne lui appartenait pas et encore moins lors d'une première invitation. Peut-être que dans quelques semaines il oserait.

Il était donc assis sur le canapé un ventilateur en face de lui lorsqu'il vit arriver Severus un simple maillot de bain sur lui et une serviette sur l'épaule. Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était arrivé dans la maison de Severus et il avait encore du mal à ne pas dévisager son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu vêtu et détendu. Harry se forçait donc à ne pas laisser son regard dériver sur le corps du plus vieux qui était tout à fait à son goût.

« On va se baigner ? Demanda Severus.

\- Oui ! »

Il ne fallait pas lui demander deux fois, Harry se rua dans sa chambre pour revêtir une tenue correcte et rejoignit Severus dans le salon. Les deux hommes allèrent ensuite sur la plage desserte. La maison de Rogue se situait à l'écart de la ville et peu de touriste se risquait à venir jusqu'à cet endroit. Et pour protéger sa tranquillité, le professeur de potion avait mis un sortilège repousse moldu. La maison et la plage qui la bordait étaient donc des lieux paisibles sans nuisibles.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde, laissa sa serviette en boule sur la plage et se lança dans l'eau, profitant de la fraicheur qui l'envahissait. Faisant sourire Severus qui prit le temps de placer les deux serviettes correctement. Prenant trop de temps au goût du plus jeune, Harry fit léviter une bulle d'eau pour la faire éclater juste au-dessus de son ancien professeur qui fondit sur Harry pour lui rendre la pareille.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi tous les deux à chahuter comme des enfants dans l'eau. Avant de retourner à la nuit tombée chez Severus. Harry était épuisé, entre la chaleur et l'après-midi à la plage, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir. Il ne se gêna donc pas pour confortablement s'installer sur le canapé aux côtés de Severus.

« Tu n'es pas censé être plein d'énergie à ton âge 'ry ?

\- Pas sous un soleil comme ça. Je suis épuisé ! lâcha Harry en posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. »

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, comme après chacun de ses rêves. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, reprenant son souffle. Les souvenirs auxquels il accédait étaient maintenant beaucoup plus supportable. La violence et la tristesse y étaient absentes, seul un profond bien être se faisait ressentir et Harry savait que ça venait uniquement de la présence de Severus auprès de son double. Il tourna la tête pour voir Drago profondément endormi.

Il se blotti un peu plus contre son petit ami, espérant pouvoir continuer sa nuit en vain. Il restait bloqué sur ce qu'il venait de voir. La scène n'était pourtant pas importante, juste une journée à la plage. Mais Harry avait senti un changement dans les sentiments de son double. Une profonde tendresse se dégageait de lui dès qu'il voyait ou était proche de Severus.

Harry se rendit compte que cette journée, bien qu'anodine par ses actes étaient beaucoup plus importante que ce à quoi il avait préalablement pensé. Il était certain que le couple allait bientôt se former.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas son petit ami se réveiller jusque ce qu'à ce qu'il sente une bouche dans son cou et des bras autour de son corps. Ces attentions le firent sourire, Drago avait toujours été un petit ami tactile et cet aspect était un élément qu'Harry adorait. Surtout pour commencer la journée. Il se laissa aller contre son petit ami, oubliant momentanément tout ce qui le tracassait.

Quand Drago parti pour le travail Harry était toujours allongé dans le lit, profitant de la chaleur encore présente sous les couvertures avant de se rappeler qu'il était attendu par Severus. Son cœur eut un sursaut à cette pensée et il se dépêcha de se préparer, prenant plus de temps que nécessaire à choisir ses vêtements ou à se coiffer. Lorsqu'il remarqua son comportement il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et d'aller directement chez Severus. Le plus vieux l'attendait dans la cuisine avec une tasse de café sur la table.

« Salut. Fit timidement Harry

\- Salut. Bien dormi ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Toi aussi tu as vu une après-midi à la plage ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ils vont bientôt se mettre ensemble.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, ils avaient tellement de chose à se dire mais cette situation peu commune n'était pas propice aux discussions. Du moins pour le moment. Severus emmena Harry dans la bibliothéque de la maison. Elle était immense et Harry se demande pendant un instant si elle ne dépassait pas en taille celle de Poudlard.

« Comme tu vois on a de quoi faire.

\- On n'aura jamais le temps de tout feuilleter !

\- On n'aura pas besoin. Tout est rangé par thème.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu as tout ça ? Tu ne peux pas avoir tout lus, si ?

\- Oh non ! Mais j'ai hérité de la bibliothéque du côté de ma mère. C'était une famille de sang pur un peu comme les Blacks.

\- Oh. D'accord. »

Severus emmena Harry dans la section dédiée aux mondes parallèles. Les deux hommes se trouvèrent rapidement un livre sur le sujet et commencèrent à se plonger dans leur lecture. Ils s'étaient installés sur deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre, une table les séparait où ils pouvaient trouver du thé et autre gâteau sucré qui plurent fortement à Harry.

Ils passèrent la majorité de la journée à ne pas se parler, restant dans leur grimoire ils ne commencèrent une discussion que lorsqu'Harry trouva un élément qui pouvait être intéressant. Il se leva s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Severus et posa l'énorme livre sur les genoux du plus vieux.

« Lit ça.

 _\- Les modes parallèles ont fait l'objet d'étude de trois grands sorciers. Le premier Artus Greengrass, qui étudia la création de ses modes, on lui doit la véracité de la théorie de l'époque c'est-à-dire qu'à chaque choix que nous faisons, un autre mode est possible. Le deuxième est Pollux Black. Ce sorcier avait réalisé des recherches sur comment communiquer volontairement avec une autre dimension. Mais malheureusement, à la suite d'un terrible accident toutes ses recherches ont été détruites lors du grand incendie du manoir Black en début du XXème siècle. Le dernier sorcier à avoir réaliser des recherches sur les mondes parallèles est Franck Prince. Il s'est consacré aux sorciers qui avaient des contacts quelconques avec leur double, ou tout simplement avec un ou des mondes parallèles, expliquant pourquoi ces liens pouvaient se créer. »_

Severus arrêta sa lecture et fixa Harry, incrédule. Il y avait la réponse à leur question quelque part dans cette bibliothéque. Toutes les recherches ou écrits d'un membre de sa famille étaient présents dans les murs de cette pièce. Ne restait plus qu'à les trouver.

« Tu les as ? Dis-moi que tu as ses recherches ? fit Harry plein d'espoir.

\- Elles sont ici. C'est une certitude. Mais où ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas refait le classement de mes ancêtres et je dois dire que leur classification n'est pas très commune.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On n'a plus qu'à chercher un ouvrage avec comme auteur Franck Prince !

\- Je crains que ça ne soit pas si simple.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les Princes ont pour réputation d'être paranoïaque et j'ai déjà vu plusieurs de leurs ouvrages être au nom d'un autre. Juste pour cacher une information. »

Harry soupira, il était si content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. Il se laissa aller contre Severus et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ce geste surpris Severus, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude mais ne dit rien pour autant. La sensation d'Harry contre lui n'était pas déplaisante.

« Donc ça ne nous avance pas.

\- On ne peut en être certain. Mais autant commencer par les livres de ce Franck. Ok ?

\- Ok. Fit Harry en baillant.

\- Déjà fatigué ?

\- Oui. Ces rêves me fatiguent. J'ai l'impression de ne pas dormir.

\- Repose-toi si tu as besoin. »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentait déjà Harry s'affaisser contre lui. Le jeune glissait lentement de l'accoudoir sur lequel il était assis pour venir se loger sur les genoux du plus vieux. Rogue le prit dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement contre lui. Reprenant le grimoire qu'il lisait pour continuer sa lecture comme si tout était normal.

Harry ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard. Il papillonna des yeux, ne comprenant pas de suite où il se trouvait. Il sentait juste qu'il était au chaud dans des bras rassurants. Il gesticula doucement, se blottissant un peu plus contre cette source de chaleur et de douceur.

Severus sourit en sentant l'endormi montrer des signes de réveil. Il passa donc ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant d'être délicat pour ne pas trop brusquer Harry.

« Harry. Il commence à se faire tard.

\- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu t'es endormi contre moi. Vu que je sais à quel point tu dors mal en ce moment je t'ai laissé dormir.

\- Oh… Merci ! »

Harry se leva à contre cœur, il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de Severus à son plus grand étonnement. Il remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses vêtements se préparant à retrouver sa demeure.

« Je crois que je vais y aller.

\- Pas de problème. On se voit demain ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors à demain Harry.

\- A demain Severus. »

Harry rentra chez lui plus reposé que les semaines précédentes. Il n'avait fait aucun rêve, rien. Son sommeil avait été réparateur comme jamais.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Cette semaine sans travail Harry la passa donc avec Severus. Tous les matins il le rejoignait et ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble. Les deux premiers jours ils avaient eu du mal à discuter, ne sachant pas quoi se dire, étant un peu tendu face à l'autre. Mais peu à peu ils se détendirent et entamèrent des discussions d'abord sur les rêves, la vie de leur double. Puis ensuite sur eux même, ils apprenaient à se découvrir mais aussi à s'apprécier.

Mais les deux hommes prenaient sur eux. Se retenaient d'être trop proche l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression qu'une force les poussaient à se rapprocher, à être ensemble. Ils se forçaient donc à toujours laisser un espace entre eux. Cependant cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, dans leurs rêves leur double se rapprochaient dangereusement, entraînant avec eux de nouveaux sentiments chez les Severus et Harry réels.

* * *

A suivre

Je sais ce chapitre est assez court, mais les prochains seront plus long !

Je cherche un(e) bêta, si ça intéresse quelqu'un envoyer un message. :)

Merci pour les reviews, favoris et follow. C'est un plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plait.

Et merci à Ptitepointe2 d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre je tiens à remercier Harmonii3 et Ullikumi. Elles se sont toutes les deux proposées pour corriger mes textes et je peux que les remercier. Elles permettent aux textes d'être plus agréables.**_

 _ **Après ce petit mot je vous souhaite**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Harry était accoudé à la rembarde il regardait le soleil rejoindre la mer. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il était en vacances dans la maison de Severus. Il avait adoré tous les moments avec son collègue, il se sentait bien, en paix en sa présence. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il savait que c'était bien plus que ça, bien plus qu'une bonne amitié. Toute l'année il avait évité d'y penser, trouvant toujours une excuse pour empêcher de réfléchir à ce sujet. Mais là, il n'avait plus rien pour le distraire.

L'ancien Griffondor repensa donc à ses dernières semaines avec Severus, l'homme était d'une incroyable gentillesse et douceur. Il restait râleur mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il soit étonnement attentionné envers Harry. Le jeune homme adorait ça, il adorait le voir être tendre avec lui avant de s'énerver sur un sujet quelconque, il adorait leurs après-midis à discuter, rire, ou juste à se balader. Il eut un petit rire en se disant que si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard à détester son professeur de potion il n'y aurait pas cru une seule seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Severus se plaça aux côtés d'Harry, lui tendait un café que le plus jeune prit rapidement.

« Toi et moi !

\- Et en quoi nous sommes drôles ?

\- Ce n'est pas nous, mais plutôt le fait que nous soyons ici, tous les deux alors qu'il y a quelques années on ne pouvait pas se trouver dans une même pièce sans se crier dessus.

\- J'avoue, mais c'était surtout de ta faute. Tu avais une vision tellement fausse de moi ! dit Severus

\- Parce que toi non peut-être ?

\- Je te voyais comme tu étais, un gamin chiant, et insubordonné.

\- Et maintenant, tu me vois comment ?

\- Comme un jeune homme drôle, intelligent, attirant, gentil, mais toujours aussi chiant par moment.

\- Je vais passer outre ce dernier élément et me concentrer sur un autre. Attirant ?

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué. Fit Severus faisant sourire Harry. Et toi, comment me vois-tu ?

\- Comme un vieil homme drôle, intelligent, attirant, gentil, mais incroyablement râleur. »

Severus ne put retenir un sourire, qui s'accentua lorsqu'Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus vieux en avait autant envie que l'autre, il attira Harry dans ses bras, l'attirant à lui tout en approfondissant le baiser.

« J'ai cru que tu allais me repousser !

\- Quoi ? Impossible »

Il prit le chemin de sa chambre, sans pour autant couper court aux baisers bien au contraire. Les deux hommes réussirent, non sans peine, à avancer à travers la maison, laissant derrière eux une traînée de vêtements.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Harry se réveilla en sursaut avant de soupirer et de passer ses mains sur son visage. Ses visions le réveillaient de plus en plus rarement, pour son plus grand bonheur mais pour une fois il était heureux de ne pas avoir vu la suite.

Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un voyeur et se voir avec Severus tout en ressentant l'envie de son double le perturbait déjà plus que nécessaire. Lui et Severus avaient parlé du rapprochement imminent de leur double, il n'était donc pas étonné qu'un simple baiser déclenche ce rapprochement.

Mais entre le savoir et le vivre il y avait une grande différence. Il avait senti, comme toujours, la joie et l'envie pour Severus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu envie d'un autre que Drago, jamais avant ça il n'avait désiré quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit un autre homme ou une autre femme. Il n'avait toujours eu que Drago mais ces visions, cette autre vie le changeait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Regardant le cadran de son réveil, il décida de se lever et de se préparer. Sa semaine de repos était fini, il devait donc reprendre sa place dans son atelier. Il se leva, se faisant discret pour laisser à son petit ami quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain tout en pensant à sa semaine en compagnie de Severus.

Ils eurent tout deux des difficultés à se détendre, mais l'évolution des sentiments de leur double et la présence quasi constante de l'autre aida énormément à l'ouverture des hommes. Ils avaient même pu se mettre d'accord sur leur fréquence de rencontre pour faire le point sur leurs trouvailles concernant leur problème commun.

Ils avaient décidé qu'il se retrouveraient une fois par semaine, dans un café, lieu neutre du côté moldu pour ne pas être repérés par leurs familles respectives. Leur entrevue était prévue deux jours plus tard et Harry appréhendait le fait de voir Severus après une vision telle que la dernière.

Son retour au travail s'était extrêmement bien passé, ses employés étaient heureux de lui montrer leurs avancées et il avait enfin pu se remettre à ce qu'il aimait faire. Cependant son humeur n'avait pas suivi. Au lieu d'être heureux de retrouver son quotidien, il ressentait un manque, un vide au fond de lui. Il était alors allé retrouver son petit ami mais ce vide n'avait fait que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure de la journée devant un sentiment d'insécurité pure.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre, pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Il aurait dû être dans un tout autre état d'esprit mais il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas, bien au contraire. Cette sensation s'intensifia tout au long de la journée, s'accentuant au fil des heures.

Lorsqu'il se coucha en fin de journée, son humeur était massacrante, son petit ami n'osait pas lui parler, de peur d'enclencher une dispute. Il avait très peu vu Harry comme ça, mais lorsque que c'était le cas il avait fallu une accumulation d'éléments, mais surtout une visite de ses parents. Or rien dans leur journée n'aurait dû rendre son petit ami dans cet état d'esprit.

Harry lui-même ne comprenait pas, il avait un sentiment de manque terrible qui le retournait, il ne pensait qu'à cela, constamment. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'endormir pour ne plus ressentir ce vide. Étonnement il y arriva facilement, se replongeant directement dans la vie de son double.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Harry s'étira, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il était en couple avec Severus et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et ils n'avaient encore pas eu de grosses disputes, ce qui pour des caractères comme les leurs était un miracle. Mais c'était leur dernière journée dans la maison de vacances du plus vieux, dès le soir ils seraient de retour à Poudlard.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Il avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme sa maison, son lieu rassurant. Mais il devait avouer que ce n'était plus le cas, c'était ici chez lui, près de Severus dans une maison éloignée de tout, au bord de la mer. Alors quitter son cocon était compliqué.

Il venait de se réveiller, et le soleil emplissait déjà la pièce, faisant entrer avec lui une douce chaleur qu'Harry appréciait. Il voulait profiter un maximum de sa dernière journée, mais pour cela il devait d'abord réveiller l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés.

Il se blotti doucement contre lui et tenta de le réveiller par la manière douce, à l'aide de baisers, caresses et autres attentions que son petit ami aimait particulièrement. Il senti rapidement un bras le serrait contre lui et un sourire orner le visage du potionniste.

« Sev' ! Il est l'heure on doit se lever !

\- On a le temps Harry. C'est les vacances.

\- Non, je veux faire plein de choses à. Je veux retourner dans le petit village moldu acheter deux ou trois petits trucs, je veux qu'on se balade et qu'on…

\- Stop !

\- Mais Sev'.

\- J'ai un autre programme qui nécessite de bien moins bouger de cette chambre. »

Et effectivement le couple ne sorti pas beaucoup de la chambre ce jour ci. Profitant un maximum de l'autre avant les séparations forcées qui allaient arriver avec leur retour à Poudlard. Retour qui fut compliqué pour Harry.

Etre à Poudlard signifiait pour eux un retour aux responsabilités et un changement de comportement par rapport aux vacances. Harry retrouvait donc un Severus plus distant et beaucoup moins expansif. Le plus jeune avait du mal à accorder sa vie professionnelle avec sa vie personnelle. Jongler avec les deux facettes de Severus était plus que compliqué, Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir quand il devait se comporter comme le petit ami ou quand il était juste un collègue.

Severus avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son petit ami, mais comme ce dernier ne lui disant rien il pensait se faire des films, et laissa la situation comme elle était. Un mois après la rentrée scolaire, Harry parla. Il était dans les appartements de son petit ami avec lui. Mc Gonagall prenait tranquillement le thé avec eux assise sur un fauteuil en face du canapé où étaient installés les deux hommes.

La discussion tournait autour du nouveau rythme que la directrice voulait instaurer à Poudlard, Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Sa journée avait été épuisante, avoir toute une journée de cours avec les premières années n'étaient pas de tout repos et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se coucher.

Severus voyait bien que son petit ami avait des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux, pour caresser sa nuque. Il avait remarqué que c'était un geste qu'il faisait régulièrement et qui avait l'air de plaire à son petit ami. Petit ami qui se blotti contre lui, oubliant totalement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Je vais vous laisser.

\- Je vous raccompagne. »

Rogue laissa son petit ami sur le canapé et emmena la directrice aux portes de son appartement. Il n'aimait pas être trop démonstrateur d'affection devant d'autres personnes, même devant sa directrice qui le connaissait depuis ses 11 ans.

« Harry n'était pas en forme aujourd'hui, fit la femme

\- Toujours ce jour précis de la semaine, il est épuisé.

\- Vous formez un beau couple tous les deux.

\- Evidemment !

\- Tu devrais être plus démonstratif face aux autres.

\- Minerva, vous me connaissez, ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Mais Harry apprécie ses attentions.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et il en a, ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends soin de lui. Je vous dis à demain Minerva. »

Sans plus de considération le directeur des Serpentards ferma la porte devant sa directrice et rejoignit son petit ami qui n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour s'installer dans leur lit.

« Sev' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Faut que tu m'expliques, je ne sais jamais comment me comporter quand il y a quelqu'un avec nous.

\- Sois toi-même.

\- Oui mais, comment ? Je veux dire, quand Minerva était là, j'avais envie de me serrer contre toi. Mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir.

\- Pourtant tu as fini par le faire.

\- Mais tu as fait un geste vers moi avant, j'ai vu que ça te ne gênait pas trop que Minerva soit là.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Depuis la rentrée tu es étrange, c'est pour ça ?

\- Bah oui ! Tu t'imagines toi, ne pas savoir ce que tu peux faire dès qu'il y a quelqu'un de plus.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Quand on est tous les deux, tu fais tout ce que tu veux. Devant Minerva et Poppy, on peut être assez proche, comme tout à l'heure. Elles ont été là pour moi depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, elles sont un peu ma famille. Et les autres collègues c'est comme pour les élèves. Je n'aime pas montrer ma vie privée, et tu en fais partie. Mais si tu as un problème ou quoique que ce soit viens vers moi. Jamais je te repousserai, je vais peut-être ne pas être à l'aise mais c'est tout.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Cette explication fut ce qu'il fallait à Harry pour retrouver un équilibre dans sa vie. Il n'avait pu l'impression que Severus le repoussait dès qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux, il comprenait que son petit ami était juste discret et secret.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Ce rêve n'avait en apparence pas perturbé plus que cela Harry, mais voir Severus et Harry si proche était étrange. Se voir près d'un autre homme que Drago n'était pas habituel et encore plus avec le mari de son parrain, mais peu à peu, il s'habituait à cette vision. La trouvant presque banale.

La journée d'Harry se passa aussi mal que la veille voire même pire. Il était donc heureux lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le café sélectionné par Severus. Ces deux derniers jours ayant été éprouvant, Potter espérant que son partenaire de galère avait trouvé une solution. Lorsqu'il entra dans le café, il fut conquis par le lieu, mais il ne s'attarda pas à sa découverte. Il chercha aussitôt Severus qu'il trouva installé à une table en train de lire un journal. Il s'installa en face de lui, toujours un peu intimidé de côtoyer un ami de ses parents.

« Salut.

\- Bonjour Harry. Comment se sont passés les deux derniers jours ?

\- Horrible ! J'étais comme sous pression constamment. Je me sentais mal, et seul. J'imagine que c'est à cause du stress. Cette situation n'est pas confortable.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit la celle cause de ton mal être. J'étais dans le même état que toi.

\- Oh

\- Oui. Ça doit avoir un lien avec nos autres nous.

\- Moi je dis que c'est mon double. C'est plus simple.

\- Ok. Mais dans ce qu'on a vu, quel élément pourrait expliquer notre ressenti. Nos doubles se sentent super bien.

\- Reprenons ce qui a changé en deux jours. Fit Harry.

\- Ils se sont mis ensemble.

\- Ils ne se sont plus quittés.

\- Ils ont mal vécu le retour à Poudlard.

\- Ton double aussi ?

\- Il avait l'impression de perdre Harry. Mais comme tu le sais, ça va mieux entre eux, mon double est rassuré.

\- Je ne vois pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on est comme ça. Ils vont bien ! Pourquoi pas nous !?

\- Calme toi Harry. On va trouver. Fit Severus en posant sa main sur celle d'Harry, provoquant chez les deux hommes un fort sentiment d'apaisement.

\- Tu as senti, demanda Harry

\- Oui. Je pense savoir ce qui se passe. On ressent le même sentiment de vide que nos doubles lorsque l'on n'est pas ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'on n'allait pas mieux au fils du temps. Ça n'allait qu'empirer.

\- Mais… comment ? On ne peut être constamment tous les deux.

\- On va devoir se voir souvent.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que ça sera suffisant ? On ne s'est pas vu deux jours et c'était déjà trop ! On a une vie en dehors de cette histoire. Comment on va faire ? Comment on va gérer ça ? »

Harry était visiblement en train de paniquer, Severus se dit que ces deux dernières journées avaient dû peser sur le jeune homme. Il avait oublié à quel point Harry était sensible et avait toujours été très entouré, que ce soit par des amis ou par Drago. Avoir supporté cette solitude avait été compliqué pour lui.

Severus se leva et le prit dans ses bras, naturellement. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile, et encore moins avec les personnes n'étant pas de sa famille mais serrer Potter contre lui était sur le moment si naturel qu'il n'y prêta pas attention. Voulant seulement rassurer le plus jeune.

« Harry, je te promets, tout ira bien. On va trouver. On va reprendre depuis le début d'accord ? Tu as trouvé des informations qui pourraient nous aider ?

\- Non rien, du tout. Et toi ? dit Harry, se laissa aller dans les bras de Severus

\- Rien. Mais on va continuer à chercher. C'est notre seule chance de nous sortir de cette situation.

\- D'accord.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Un peu. Merci. »

Severus lui sourit et s'installa en face après avoir commandé un jus de fruit pour Harry. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de leur nouveau problème et il espérait qu'Harry ne panique pas de nouveau.

« On doit trouver un moyen de se voir une fois par jour, je pense. Je ne suis même pas certain que ça soit suffisant mais on va déjà essayer de mettre en place ce rythme. Tu es libre le matin le midi le soir ?

\- Le midi, le reste du temps je suis avec Drago, il ne comprendra pas que je parte tous les jours. Le midi c'est extrêmement rare qu'on le passe ensemble.

\- Ok. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Par contre je suis toujours à mon laboratoire le midi.

\- Je t'y retrouverai.

\- Tu vois, peu à peu, on résout quelques petits éléments. » Fit Severus faisait sourire Harry pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le café.

La conversation dévia sur leur ressentit durant les deux jours de séparation. Pour Severus cette période ne fut pas simple. Contrairement à Harry, sa vie personnelle était déjà un vrai désastre, entre les disputes avec Sirius, la reprise de son travail et les visions il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le café, juste à parler, ils avaient tous deux besoins d'extérioriser leur ressenti face à leur situation, ils ne pouvaient le faire qu'avec l'autre.

Harry rentra donc tard chez lui. Durant son entrevue avec Severus, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à Drago et au fait qu'il allait devoir trouver une explication à son retard. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son petit ami mais il n'avait pas le choix, lui dire qu'il rêvait d'un monde où il le détestait n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son compagnon, et garder le secret était la meilleure solution, pas la plus pratique pour lui mais la meilleure.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il fut accueilli par une agréable odeur venant dans la cuisine. Ne tenant plus il s'y dirigea et y trouva Drago, en pleine préparation de leur diner. Le blond avait laissé son habituel costume de travail pour un simple jean et t-shirt en lin lui allant à merveille. Souriant, Harry prit son petit ami dans ses bras, le faisant doucement sursauter.

« Tu es enfin rentré.

\- J'étais avec Severus. Il m'a demandé mon aide pour un cadeau pour mon parrain. Ça va pas trop entre eux alors il ne voulait pas se tromper.

\- Préviens-moi la prochaine fois. Je ne savais même pas où tu étais.

\- Désolé Dray ! Mais je suis là maintenant. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Omelette, quelle question. Je ne sais faire que ça !

\- Non il y a aussi le riz, les pâtes, et le petit déjeuner ! » fit Harry faisant rire son petit ami

Le couple passa une excellente soirée, chose qui n'arrivait que rarement depuis le début des visions. Harry n'était pas d'humeur constante et il arrivait souvent qu'il fasse des reproches ou soit agressif avec Drago. Et les derniers jours sans Severus avaient été difficile à vivre pour le couple. Harry refusait d'être touché par Drago ou d'être trop proche de lui. Alors le blond profitait, il profitait d'avoir son petit ami ouvert et doux. Car il se doutait que ça ne durerai pas.

Le lendemain Harry se pressa pour rejoindre Severus à son laboratoire à l'heure du déjeuner. Il ne ressentait pas ce sentiment de perte trop intense mais un pincement infime était déjà là. Il était donc heureux de voir le plus vieux. Il toqua timidement à la porte ne sachant pas comment il devait se comporter dans le lieu professionnel de Severus.

La porte s'ouvrit non pas sur Severus mais sur un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qu'il détailla. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand que lui, d'un blond aussi prononcé que celui de Drago, il devait avoir son âge et avait un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- Je cherche Severus Rogue, il est ici ?

\- Il va arriver. Il est en réunion avec le directeur. Entrez. »

Harry entra donc dans le laboratoire, la pièce était remplie de chaudron contenant des potions expérimentales. Beaucoup de notes étaient placardées sur les murs, des mots écrits de la main de Severus et d'autre d'une écriture qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, sûrement celle de l'homme qui l'a fait entrer.

« Vous êtes ? demanda Harry

\- Victor, je suis l'assistant de Monsieur Rogue.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il avait un assistant. Je suis Harry, le filleul du mari de Severus.

\- D'accord, il ne va pas tarder. Je peux vous offrir un café ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Harry resta quelques minutes seul avec Victor, qu'il apprécia rapidement. Le jeune était très expansif et aimait visiblement discuter. Harry se demanda dès les premières secondes comment il pouvait s'accorder avec Severus qui était plus du genre taciturne mais il garda ses interrogations pour lui.

Ils étaient en train de rire lorsque Severus entra dans la pièce, les surprenant autour de la table de repos. Victor venait de raconter à Harry comment Severus avant fait exploser un chaudron sur le premier ministre, histoire qui valait visiblement le détour mais dont Severus ne se vantait guère.

« Harry, je vois que tu as rencontré Victor.

\- Oui ! Heureusement qu'il était là sinon j'aurais dû attendre devant ton labo seul. Tu m'avais oublié ?

\- Pas du tout, mais le chef est trop bavard. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, à bientôt j'espère Harry. Severus je vous dis à cette après-midi. Fit Victor

\- Tu risques de beaucoup croiser Harry ici.

\- Oh, il est malade ?

\- Non, j'aide Severus pour un cadeau avec mon parrain, donc il faut que mes visites soient discrètes.

\- Compris, je me tais ! A plus Harry alors ! »

Victor s'en alla sans plus poser de questions. Il était l'assistant de Severus depuis 5 ans maintenant et savait où s'arrêtaient dans son questionnement. Severus avait toujours été quelqu'un de secret concernant sa vie personnelle, et Victor n'avait des informations sur son mentor que lorsque celui-ci le souhaitait.

Harry regarda Severus en souriant, le plus vieux ramena son repas sur la table de repos en s'installant à côté d'Harry.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais Victor.

\- Tu sais il n'est pas à moi, alors il fait bien ce qu'il veut.

\- Non ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne va rien dire concernant ma présence ici. On n'est pas proche de base, et si ça vient aux oreilles de mes parents ou pire de Sirius.

\- Victor est discret et tu as trouvé une bonne excuse. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Les deux hommes déjeunèrent rapidement ensemble, tout en discutant. Ils se sentaient tous les deux en confiance et n'hésitaient pas à se confier. C'est comme cela que Severus raconta à Harry à quel point son couple avec Sirius battait de l'aile. Qu'il avait l'impression que son mari ne s'intéressait plus à lui.

Harry reparti quelques minutes avant le retour de Victor, il venait de passer plusieurs heures avec Severus et avait encore envie de passer du temps avec, pour apprendre à le découvrir, ou juste être avec lui.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'Harry venait tous les midis au laboratoire de Severus. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Il s'entendait à merveille avec Victor, qui le faisait rire. Parfois l'assistant restait manger avec eux, mettant une bonne humeur supplémentaire dans le laboratoire. Il passait du temps à essayer de comprendre les potions les travaux de Severus et Victor. Adorant apprendre de nouveaux éléments sur les recherches de Severus.

Et puis il y avait Severus. Severus et ses petites blagues discrètes, Severus et ses sourires, Severus et ses attentions. Plus il passait du temps avec lui plus il avait envie d'en passer et cette constatation lui faisait peur. Il restait de plus en plus longtemps avec les deux médicomages, arrivant plus tôt que prévu et partant bien après leur repas.

Ce n'était pas le seul point qui allait mieux dans sa vie. Sa relation avec Drago n'était plus perturbée par ses envies d'être avec Severus. Il arrivait à faire la différence entre son couple avec Drago et son problème avec Severus. Les sentiments de son double n'étaient présents que lorsqu'il était avec Severus, comme si le fait qu'ils se voient de manière régulière était suffisant pour le moment. Ils avaient même supporté de ne pas se voir pendant tout un week-end sans que le sentiment de vide ne les ronge.

Mais après deux jours de séparation les retrouvailles étaient plus que voulues, même si le sentiment de manque était absent, un petit pincement se faisait juste ressentir. Harry se dépêcha de retrouver Severus dans son laboratoire. Il avait quitté son poste un peu plus tôt, ne supportant plus l'éloignement. Il toqua à la porte et rentra rapidement retrouvant Severus en pleine discussion avec Victor autour d'une potion.

« Bonjour vous deux !

\- Bonjour Harry, fit Severus. Je ne t'attendais pas avant un moment.

\- J'ai pris de l'avance ce matin.

\- Pas nous, une potion que l'on pensait stable a changé d'état. On ne comprend pas pourquoi. Fit Victor »

Harry s'approcha du chaudron et regarda la mixture, frémissante et qui changeait constamment de couleur.

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé ce qui cloche ?

\- Non pas pour le moment. Tu ne devrais pas rester près du chaudron. Fit Severus tout en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Harry.

\- Oh, d'accord. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Là non, désolé ça peut être dangereux.

\- Ok… ok. »

Harry se mit donc en retrait, laissant les deux spécialistes sur leur problème. Il sorti donc un des livres sur les mondes parallèles qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il se plongea dans sa lecture, ne prêtant plus attention aux deux hommes travaillant en face de lui.

La situation aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si une explosion de chaudron ne le fit pas sortir de ses pensées. Il releva vivement la tête pour voir Severus à terre et Victor à quelque mètres de lui. Un rapide coup d'œil fit dire à Harry que Victor n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé contrairement à Severus dont les bras étaient brulés.

« Merde ! Sev' tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne sont que des égratignures

\- Tu rigoles regarde ton bras. »

Harry et Victor aidèrent Severus à se relever et à s'installer sur une chaise. Harry ne quittait pas des yeux Severus. Le jeune homme avait peur pour le blesser et voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Victor alla donc chercher des potions pour calmer les brulures de Severus. Bien qu'il soit médicomage Rogue n'avait aucun médicament dans son labo qui lui servait à créer de nouvelles potions pas à en prescrire. L'assistant devait donc traverser l'hôpital pour trouver de quoi soigner.

Harry aida Severus à se débarrasser de sa blouse, et de sa chemise. Il inspecta l'homme qui était toujours assit en face de lui et qui souriait en voyant l'inquiétude d'Harry.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir 'que' ça.

\- Mais oui, il me suffit que d'une potion et on n'y verra plus rien.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es toujours tellement précautionneux normalement tu fais attention.

\- Les accidents arrivent Harry.

\- Pas à toi.

\- J'étais ailleurs c'est vrai. Mais ça n'explique pas tout.

\- Ailleurs, qu'est ce qui a ?

\- C'est Sirius….

\- Et ?

\- Tu es certain que tu veux savoir ?

\- Évidemment ! Ça te tracasse au point où tu te blesses alors oui je veux savoir. C'est important.

\- On s'est disputé. Encore

\- Encore ?

\- Oui, ça arrive constamment. Je n'en peux plus. Je l'aime, je sais que lui aussi. Mais on ne se comprend plus.

\- C'était à propos de quoi la dispute.

\- Du fait qu'il rentre de plus en plus tard à la maison. Je ne le vois jamais mais, ça n'a pas l'air de lui poser de problème lui. »

Severus avait laissé tomber son masque, lui qui n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller lorsqu'il était sur son lieu de travail c'était complétement ouvert à Harry, qui avait pu voir à quel point la situation avec son mari pesait sur Severus. Harry posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Severus et lui sourit. Voir cet homme qu'il trouvait extraordinaire si triste l'énervait. Il voulait revoir un sourire orner le visage de Rogue et voulait tout faire pour que cela arrive.

« C'est une mauvaise passe. Tu l'as dit toi-même, vous vous aimez. Tu dois juste trouver comment vous réaccorder et tout ira bien. Et si ce n'est pas le cas je serais là, pour toi pour t'aider. »

Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'autre homme et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut doux et tendre. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait imposer un rythme plus important au baiser. Tous deux profitaient de ce moment d'affection partagé.

Harry se recula peu de temps avant que Victor ne revienne avec la potion pour soigner Severus. Il lui donna et en moins d'une demi-heure Severus n'avait plus aucune séquelle de ce petit accident.

Les jours qui suivirent ce baiser, les deux hommes étaient gênés. Ils ne savaient comment réagir à ce dernier et hésitaient ne serait-ce que de se toucher. Victor avait remarqué ce changement de comportement des deux autres et n'hésita pas à leur poser la question directement lors d'un de leur déjeuner.

Avec son tact et sa délicatesse habituelle l'assistant demanda sans détour pourquoi ils étaient distants l'un envers l'autre. Mettant bien avant le fait que c'était arrivé d'un coup et que tous les deux semblaient ne pas apprécier cette situation.

Bien qu'ils ne dirent rien face au curieux, cette intervention leur fit voir que leur distance n'étant pas nécessaire et qu'ils pouvaient être naturels l'un envers l'autre.

Severus s'excusa donc auprès d'Harry, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur en se reculant mais qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir face au baiser.

Rassuré Harry lui dit juste que s'il l'avait embrassé, c'est qu'il le voulait et qu'il n'avait pas à remettre en question leur rapprochement à moins que Severus ne l'acceptait pas.

Voulant prouver le contraire il attira Harry à lui et l'embrassa. Ce second baiser était bien différent du premier. Là où le précédant était doux, tendre le second était avide, passionnel. Laissant les deux hommes haletant et souriant.

Harry n'arrivait plus à se passer de la présence de Severus dans sa vie. Au point où les deux hommes se voyaient même en dehors de l'hôpital. Après leur travail ils se rejoignaient dans le café moldu préféré de Severus et passaient la fin de journée soit à parler ensemble, soit à découvrir la ville, toujours du côté moldu. Bien que ces moments passés à deux étaient un vrai régal pour Harry, son retour à la réalité était toujours brutal.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à mentir à son réel petit ami. Et Drago ne supportait pas de voir son copain rentrer de plus en plus tard, et le couple passait son temps à se disputer ou tout simplement à s'éviter. Rendant malade Harry. Même s'il adorait la présence de Severus, Drago était l'homme de sa vie. Il en était certain mais il ne pouvait tout lui dire, il ne pouvait se passer de Severus. Ces deux sentiments lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir une double personnalité, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Ce jour-ci Harry et Severus avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Ils n'étaient jamais restés aussi tard l'un avec l'autre et aucun des deux n'avaient vu le temps passer. Severus avait tenu à faire connaitre le bowling à Harry qui n'en avait jamais pratiqué. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passée et avait fini par dîner ensemble sur place. Oubliant que chez eux ils étaient attendus.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui il fut accueilli par un Drago Malfoy furieux. Le blond l'attendait assit sur leur canapé le visage fermé. Il regardait son petit ami d'un air dur sans aucune trace de tendresse, ce qui inquiéta Harry. Même lors de leurs dernières disputes Drago avait l'air amoureux, il se sentait juste rejeté. Mais là, c'était différent.

« Salut, tenta Harry.

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Pas loin.

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Calme toi d'abord. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ce soir ou un autre soir, tu n'as pas à m'agresser.

\- Je n'ai pas à t'agresser ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Potter ! Ça fait des semaines que tu te casses TOUS LE SOIRS sans me donner d'explications ! Tu prends du recul sur notre couple ! Et tu oses dire que je n'ai pas le droit de 't'agresser'.

\- Tu prends tout mal. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça !

\- Alors dis-moi Harry ! Comment se passe tes soirées ?

\- …

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Arrête de toujours vouloir tout savoir ! »

Drago serra un peu plus les dents, il ne reconnaissait plus Harry depuis plusieurs semaines, il était certain que son petit ami le trompait. Il n'y croyait pas. Au début il faisait l'autruche, refusant de voir que leur couple se dégradait. Mais ils en étaient venus à un stade où il ne pouvait que voir la vérité. Il se passait quelque chose dans la vie d'Harry et pour lui ça ne pouvait être qu'un amant.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaitre une male qu'Harry connaissait bien. C'était la sienne, celle de Poudlard. Drago avait préparé cette discussion et savait que l'une ses échéances pouvait être le refus de parler d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas en rester là.

« Tu as une grande partie de tes fringues. Tant que je n'aurais pas d'explication je ne veux plus de toi ici.

\- Dray arrête tes conneries.

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries Harry. Je supporte tes excentricités depuis quelque temps mais là c'est terminé. Tu me mens, tu pars je ne sais où, tu fréquentes je ne sais qui. Tu me trompes.

\- Non ! Drago je t'aime ! Fais pas ça, paniqua Harry

\- Alors expliques-moi. Dis-moi que je me trompe, que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe et que bientôt tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

\- Expliques-moi ce qui se passe dans ta vie. Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché.

\- Je ne peux pas, mais tu dois me croire. Je m'occupe de tout.

\- Harry, c'est soit tu m'expliques, soit tu pars. »

Drago vit avec douleur, Harry prendre sa male et transplaner, le laissant seul dans leur appartement. Le brun avait transplané dans la rue d'Arthur. C'était le premier endroit auquel il avait pensé, son ami allait être là pour lui. Il pensa pendant une seconde à rejoindre Severus mais le médicomage était avec son mari, il ne pouvait arriver chez lui sans que cela ne soit suspect.

Il sonna donc à la porte de son ami et rentra sans attendre d'y être invité, comme il le faisait toujours. Il trouva le joueur de quidditch en plein repas, un livre à la main. Harry se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'Arthur ressemblait énormément à Severus. Il avait la même stature, le même teint pâle, et les cheveux aussi noirs. Mais son regard bleu et son nez fin venaient de Sirius le rendant plus doux que son père.

Il toussotât pour montrer sa présence et fut accueillie par la bonne humeur de son ami qui, après la joie de cette visite impromptue, se demanda pourquoi elle avait lieu.

« Que fais-tu là ?

\- Drago m'a quitté.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- C'est vrai 'Thur, il m'a donné des affaires et m'a viré de chez.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas logique !

\- Il pense que je le trompe.

\- Et c'est vrai ?

\- Non ! Évidemment que non ! »

Harry n'arrivait pas à se dire que sa relation avec Severus était une tromperie en tant que telle. Bien sûr il était intime avec un autre homme, mais ses sentiments pour Severus, son envie d'être avec Severus venait d'ailleurs,

« Mais je rentre de plus en plus tard, il dit que je m'implique plus dans notre couple. Ces derniers temps on a fait que se disputer.

\- Je suis certain que ça va s'arranger. Ok ? »

Arthur ne savait comment réagir, il aurait imaginé son ami détruit, en pleure, effondré, mais il était seulement absent. Il n'avait aucune réaction, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant.

« Et pourquoi tu rentres tard chez toi ?

\- Je vois ton père.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je… Je… fit Harry cherchant une explication

\- Que fais-tu avec mon père ? D'ailleurs lequel ?

\- Severus. Je… Tu te rappelles, j'ai fait plusieurs malaises il y a quelque temps. Même ton père m'a ausculté ici.

\- Oui, tu étais vraiment mal.

\- Ton père n'a pas trouvé ce que j'ai. Il cherche toujours, mais il me dit qu'il y est presque.

\- Et je paries que Drago n'est pas au courant.

\- Non, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

\- C'est débile Harry. Dray ferait tout pour toi et toi tu lui fais du mal, tu imagines dans quel état il doit être maintenant. Il tient à toi plus qu'à tout et il t'a quand même quitté.

\- Je sais 'Thur, mais je n'arrive pas à gérer. »

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Harry passa la nuit chez Arthur, restant un moment dans la salle de séjour avec son ami à discuter il essayait de ne pas penser à Drago. Mais ce fut sans grand succès, le blond était le sujet principal de la conversation des deux amis. Harry ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Comment son couple avait pu en arriver là où il en est.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte de la cause de son malheur. Ces satanées visions lui menaient la vie dure et il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses. Severus était l'amour de son double, pas le sien. Son cœur, lui, appartenait à Drago depuis toujours. Il devait trouver une solution, il voulait récupérer son petit ami mais aussi il ne voulait pas arrêter de voir Severus.

Il devait mieux gérer son temps, mieux s'accorder. Il passa la nuit à y penser, mais aucune idée ne lui venait. Il avait alors erré dans la maison d'Arthur, essayant de passer le temps comme il le pouvait.

A l'aube Harry n'avait toujours pas fermé les yeux, passer une nuit loin de Drago ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, et il ne supportait pas de ne pas être proche de son ex petit ami. Avant même qu'Arthur ne se lève, Harry transplana à Saint Mangouste. Il avait besoin de voir Severus, c'était une nécessité. Mais l'homme n'était pas encore à son laboratoire. Il attendit donc un long moment, faisant les cents pas devant la porte du laboratoire qu'il connaissait bien avant de voir arriver Rogue.

Dire que Severus était surpris de voir Harry était un euphémisme, le jeune homme ne venait jamais lui rendre visite avant l'heure du déjeuner. Sa présence ne signifiait rien de bon, d'autant plus que le jeune homme avait les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés, et un air grave imprimé sur son visage.

« Harry, que fais-tu ici si tôt ?

\- C'est Drago, il m'a quitté.

Oh Harry. »

Severus le prit dans ses bras, le réconfortant, il savait à quel point Harry aimait Drago, et réciproquement. Que s'était-il passé pour que le blond en vienne à le laisser ? Il sentit le plus jeune se mettre à pleurer et s'agripper à ses vêtements, lui caressant le dos de manière douce. Severus le fit entrer dans le laboratoire et demanda à Harry d'expliquer la situation, ce que fit le plus jeune.

Il lui raconta sa soirée, et son incapacité à trouver une solution. Il ne savait comment faire, et espérait que Severus l'aide. Chose que le plus vieux allait sans aucun doute faire. Ils restèrent un moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Severus murmurant des mots rassurant à Harry pour qu'il reste calme.

Il l'installa ensuite sur une chaise de la table qu'ils utilisaient pour déjeuner et lui servit un café, il se doutait qu'Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner. Le jeune dégusta ce qu'il avait devant lui sans appétit sous l'œil tendre de Severus.

« Ça va allez Harry. On va trouver un moyen, en plus vous vous aimez tous les deux, il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous ne vous remettiez pas ensemble.

\- Si, s'il sait ce qui se passe ici il ne voudra pas revenir avec moi.

\- Alors il ne doit pas le savoir.

\- Tu crois vraiment que m'enfoncer dans mon mensonge c'est ce qu'il sauvera mon couple ?

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Et notre situation est temporaire, ne l'oublies pas.

\- Ouais je sais, mais ces derniers temps je n'ai pas vraiment recherché de solution.

\- Alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

\- Oui… Mais le temps que l'on trouve… » soupira Harry

Severus se pencha doucement vers Harry pour délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dès que ce contact eut lieu, Harry se sentait apaisé, comme toujours. Le baiser aurait pu être plus long si Victor n'était pas entré dans la pièce à ce moment, les surprenant en plein baiser. Refermant la pièce derrière lui il laissa les deux hommes seuls, faisant paniquer Harry.

Harry appréciait Victor, il le considérait maintenant comme un ami proche, auprès duquel il pouvait se confier. Mais devoir lui dire, la vérité sur lui et Severus n'allait pas être une tâche particulièrement plaisante. Il avait peur que son ami le repousse, soit dégouté de son comportement et qu'il en rende compte à Drago.

Il devait donc lui expliquer, lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Il se lança à sa poursuite, et ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver. N'ayant pas attendu avant de le rejoindre.

« Vic, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Harry il n'y a rien à dire, je vois depuis un moment que vous vous rapprochiez, que vous vous plaisez. Mais ce que vous faites ce n'est pas cool pour vos copains respectifs.

\- J'aimerai que ça soit si simple.

\- Rien n'est compliqué dans cette histoire.

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi tout te dire. Mais pas ici. Allons dans un café. Severus ne tend tiendra pas rigueur si tu es en retard aujourd'hui. »

Victor se laissa convaincre et transplana avec Harry dans un café moldu. Il était intrigué par les mystères que faisait Harry et voulait en savoir plus. Ils s'installèrent donc rapidement, commandant tous les deux un café.

« Je t'écoute.

\- Severus et moi on subit quelque peu cette situation. Il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, on a tous les deux commencés à voir des choses dans nos rêves. A avoir des visions d'une vie qui n'était pas la nôtre. On a très vite compris qu'on voyait une sorte de monde parallèle. J'ai vu la vie d'un autre moi et pareil pour Severus.

\- En quoi ce détail est important quand ce cas ?

\- Nos doubles sont dingues l'un de l'autre. Et leurs sentiments se reflètent en nous. Comme leur amour, ou la haine que ressent mon double pour Drago. Parfois je suis -immonde avec Dray alors que je ne le veux même pas.

\- C'est pour ça que tu viens tout le temps ?

\- Oui, on fait des recherches sur les mondes parallèles, pour arrêter tout ça. Mais c'est compliqué de trouver de réelles informations. On sait qu'un livre de Franck Prince nous serrait utile mais on le trouve nulle part. Et ces derniers temps je n'étais pas très branché recherches, je voulais juste rester avec Severus.

\- Ça ne doit pas être simple ! Moi qui croyais à une simple histoire de tromperie ! C'est tellement mieux !

\- Ouais enfin… Je m'en serais bien passé. C'est contraignant notre truc. On ne peut presque pas passer de journée sans se voir.

\- Je vais vous aider ! A trois ça ira plus vite la recherche d'informations ! Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas en parler à Saint Mangouste ?

\- Ma mère bosse là-bas je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache.

\- Ok, je dois être discret alors.

\- C'est ça.

\- La situation doit être tellement compliquée pour toi. Tu gères ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que oui. Mais… Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens et ce qui vient de mon double. J'aime Drago plus que tout, il a toujours été le seul dans mon cœur.

\- Mais il y a Severus.

\- Exactement. Il est si doux, il me fait rire, et je me sens bien en sa présence. Mais est-ce que ça vient de moi ou de l'autre Harry. Je suis perdu mais quand je suis avec lui je ne veux pas me poser de questions. Je veux continuer ce que l'on fait.

\- C'est délicat. Tu peux très bien n'avoir aucun sentiment comme le contraire. Mais si tu ne suis pas ton instinct, ton envie d'être avec Severus. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression d'être vide. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Et j'ai de plus en plus le besoin d'un contact physique avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix alors. Et ton copain le sait ?

\- Non ! tu me vois lui dire, Mon cœur, je t'aime n'en doute pas mais j'ai un double qui te hait et actuellement je ressens l'amour qu'il a pour Severus et j'ai de plus en plus envie d'être avec lui'. Et à cause du temps que je passe avec Severus, Drago m'a quitté hier.

\- Oh… Il faut que tu arranges vite la situation pour retrouver ton petit ami alors.

\- Oui ! J'en peux plus. Actuellement j'ai l'impression d'être deux personnes différentes.

\- C'est sûrement le cas. Mais on va tout faire pour que ça s'arrange. »

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore avant de retourner sur leur lieu de travail respectif. Parler de sa situation avait fait du bien à Harry. Il ne le pouvait avec personne hormis Severus. Et même ses amis ne comprendraient pas, ils verraient que les faits, c'est-à-dire, qu'Harry trompait Drago avec Severus. Il ne verrait les problèmes qu'avaient les deux hommes ni ce qu'ils ressentaient en la présence de l'autre. Victor ne connaissait ni Drago ni Sirius, il ne s'attardait pas sur leurs ressentis. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Victor était un scientifique, il avait une capacité d'analyse différente des autres et avait constamment envie de comprendre leur situation.

Harry retourna à son bureau la discussion avec Victor l'avait un peu apaisé mais il ne cessait de penser à Drago. Il espérait qu'en arrivant dans son bureau il trouvera Drago l'attendant pour s'excuser mais évidemment ce ne fut pas le cas. Il passa le reste de sa journée à travailler sur son projet.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas plus plaisants pour Harry, il ne voyait jamais Drago, surtout il n'essayait même pas, de peur de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois par celui qu'il aimait. Les seuls bons moments qu'il passait était ceux avec Severus. Après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Victor, Harry et Severus n'hésitaient plus à faire des gestes envers l'autre. Que Victor soit présent ou non, ce n'était pas important. Seul comptait la présence de l'autre à leur côté.

Harry vivait toujours chez Arthur, qui tous les soirs lui disait d'aller expliquer la situation à Drago. Le joueur de Quidditch pensait toujours qu'Harry était seulement en train de passer des examens auprès de son père comme le lui avait dit son ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne disait pas la vérité à Drago. Le blond comprendrait et ils pourraient se remettre ensemble.

Arthur décida donc de s'en mêler. Il devait trouver un moyen de remettre ses deux amis ensemble. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait agir. Drago ne le croirait pas s'il lui disait que ce que cachait Harry n'était pas un motif de séparation le blond ne le croirait pas. Il devait lui monter un plan et pour cela il allait avoir besoin de son frère. Il se rendit donc chez son frère pour réaliser un plan de sauvetage du couple Harry/Drago.

Harry ne changeait pas son rythme de vie, il travaillait matin et après-midi et voyait Severus le midi et le soir. Tout le monde voyait qu'il dépérissait depuis sa rupture, le seul moment où le jeune Potter se sentait bien c'était lorsqu'il était en présence de Severus.

Comme à son habitude, il rejoignit Severus à son labo comme tous les midis. Le plus jeune avait pris son après-midi pour aider le médicomage. Victor n'étant présent avec lui il se retrouvait seul pour une étape délicate de ses tests et Harry avait proposé son aide.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans le labo de Severus, ce dernier était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron. Souriant face à cette vision plus, Harry s'approcha de l'autre homme et passa ses bras autour de lui tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonjour Sev'

\- Salut Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va. Je suis content d'être là pour t'aider.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Remus les potions contre le mur du fond jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient vertes.

\- Oui chef ! »

Bien que concentré sur sa tâche, Harry ne cessait de lancer des regards à Severus. Le médicomage était perturbé. Un froncement de sourcil déformé constamment son visage, signe d'une mauvaise humeur constante.

« Qu'as-tu Severus ?

\- Rien Harry. Tout va bien.

\- Arrête de mentir, je vois bien que tu es dans tes pensées.

\- Je… C'est Sirius. Fit Severus

\- Et ? Raconte-moi

\- On s'est encore disputé. Comme toujours.

\- Encore.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est quotidien mais hier c'était particulièrement intense comme altercation. Quand je vois comment l'on se comporte l'un envers l'autre mais aussi comment tu étais avec Drago, je me dis que mon couple a bien changé.

\- Ça arrive.

\- A ce point… Regarde tes parents, ils s'aiment comme au premier jour. Ils se le montrent, se le disent. Nous plus maintenant. Pourquoi nous et pas les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas Severus. Mais c'est chose là arrive. Tu dois juste espérer pour que ça soit une mauvaise passe.

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais l'espoir fait vivre. »

Le début de leur après-midi ne s'effectuait pas dans la bonne humeur. Severus ruminait dans son coin, les blagues ou les actions d'Harry n'y faisaient rien. Le plus vieux n'était pas présent avec lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du reste de leur moment à deux.

Harry cherchait un moyen de dérider Severus, il tenta tout mais rien ne réussit. Le lieu n'y aidant pas, Severus ne réussissait à passer outre ses tourments, Harry décida donc qu'il était temps pour eux deux d'aller faire un tour dans la ville.

Forçant Severus à quitter son poste, Harry transplana dans le Londres moldu. Il cherchait une activité qui plaisait au plus vieux, et après une ballade dans le parc, ou une dégustation de café en terrasse Harry tomba sur un petit théâtre de quartier. Il voyait là un moyen de divertir Severus qui adorait ça. Le plus vieux allait chaque semaine voir une pièce que ce soit avec Sirius ou Lily. Harry était certain que cette attention allait plaire à Severus.

Il attira de force l'homme dans la salle. D'abord enthousiaste face à sa trouvaille, Harry déchanta rapidement, la salle dans laquelle ils étaient était dans un état déplorable, la scène tenait debout par miracle et seules deux autres personnes étaient présentes avec eux dans la salle.

Ne voulant pas juger sur les lieux, Harry donna une chance à la pièce, et attendit patiemment son début. Il ne fut pas déçu, mais plutôt désappointé. L'histoire tournait autour d'un quiproquo se voulant comique, mais rien dans cette pièce ne se rapprochait de la comédie. Le décor tombait au cours de la pièce, tout comme les costumes qui ne tenaient pas en place.

Cette scène plus que catastrophique aurait dû énerver encore plus Severus, mais ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire aux dépends des pauvres acteurs. Bien que surpris Harry était heureux de voir un sourire sur le visage de son ami. La pièce eut l'effet escomptée, c'est-à-dire, rendre sa bonne humeur à Severus même si elle ne le fit pas de la manière voulue, le résultat était là.

En sortant de cette pièce que Severus qualifia de magique toute trace de son énervement avait disparu. Il regardait à présent Harry avec un petit sourire, le regard tendre. Le plus jeune avait passé l'après-midi à tenter de faire disparaitre sa tristesse et Severus le remercia pour ses efforts.

« C'était très drôle, merci Harry. Pour tout ce que tu as fait cette après-midi.

\- C'est normal, tu fais pareil pour moi depuis que je ne suis plus avec Drago.

\- Comme tu l'as dit c'est normal. »

Severus souriait encore, ce sourire qui lui faisait tant défaut tout au long de la journée était maintenant incrusté sur son visage. Sourire qui s'accentua encore lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry qui accentua le baiser, trop heureux de voir Severus de si bonne humeur.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent aller dans leur baiser comme jamais auparavant. Ils avaient partagé de nombreux baisers mais c'était toujours arrêter à ce stade. Mais ce jour-là aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'arrêter alors très vite, Severus les fit transplaner chez lui emmena Harry dans la chambre d'ami.

Ils firent l'amour ensemble pour la première fois, se trouvant ou se retrouvant.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry rentrait chez Arthur en cette fin de journée. Il était bien comme sur un nuage. Durant ce moment avec Severus il s'était enfin trouvé à sa place, chose qui lui manquait cruellement ces derniers temps. Mais plus il s'éloignait du bureau de Severus, plus une boule au ventre se formait. Jusqu'à tout remettre en question.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il était avec Drago depuis des années, il n'avait connu que lui et jamais il n'avait eu envie de toucher un autre homme. Jamais il n'avait pensé à être toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que Drago mais ça lui avait semblé si normal quand Severus est arrivé vers lui. Comme si leur rapprochement devait être.

Il soupira et rentra chez Arthur, se demandant dans quelle situation il avait bien pu se mettre. Il s'installa dans son canapé, attendant Arthur. Il décida de faire le point. Il était certain d'aimer Drago de tout son cœur. C'était l'homme de sa vie, il en était certain. Chaque instant passé avec lui était un pur bonheur.

Mais d'un autre côté il y a avait Severus. Il adorait découvrir peu à peu cet homme si cynique et incroyablement gentil, mais il doutait de ce qu'il ressentait auprès du plus vieux. Il savait qu'une partie des sentiments qu'il avait en sa présence n'était les siens. Il les devait à son double. Mais est-ce que tous ses sentiments venaient du double ? Ou commençait-il à ressentir de l'attirance pour Severus ?

Il était perdu et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, ne plus y penser. Il se mit donc en tête de préparer le dîner en attendant le retour de son ami. Il avait hâte de voir Arthur, le jeune joueur de Quidditch était toujours de bonne compagnie.

Arthur après sa journée d'entrainement alla directement retrouver son jumeau chez Drago. Les deux frères voulaient absolument remettre leurs amis ensemble et allaient tout faire pour que ce fait arrive.

Ethan était déjà en train de l'attendre devant la porte d'entrée du blond lorsque le joueur de Quidditch arriva. Il paraissait pressé de rentrer dans cette maison et se confronter au nouveau célibataire. Ils rentrèrent donc rapidement dans la maison et retrouvèrent Drago dans son salon avachi sur le canapé.

Drago Malfoy était quelqu'un d'actif, certain disait même d'hyper actif alors le voir affalé à ne rien faire sur son canapé était quelque chose que les deux frères Rogue n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir. S'installant de part et d'autre de leur ami, les deux hommes eurent du mal à lancer la conversation. Leur ami était visiblement au plus mal et même s'ils étaient présents pour arranger ce fait, il leur fut difficile d'entamer la conversation.

« Comment tu te sens ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Ethan

\- Déprimé, je n'aurais jamais pensé Harry capable de me tromper et même en sachant ça il me manque.

\- Tu sais, lui non plus n'est pas dans un bon état. Fit Arthur

\- Mais il a voulu cette situation. Répondit Drago

\- A vrai dire, c'est toi qui l'as quitté. Mon père me dit qu'il déprime, devant moi il ne dit rien mais devant pap' c'est autre chose.

\- Normal qu'il se plaigne à ton père, c'est son parrain.

\- Ah non, il n'en parle pas à mon père Sirius mais à Severus.

\- Pourquoi il le voit ? demande Drago, plein de curiosité

\- Pap' m'a dit que ça fait des semaines qu'il le voit tous les jours, Harry est malade et mon père essaie de trouver un moyen de le soigner. Il m'a dit que ça avait un lien avec ses malaises. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, non ?

\- Non ! »

Les jumeaux sourirent, leur plan se passait à merveille. Bien que simple il n'était pas certain que leur ami blond tombe dans le panneau, ils étaient face à un Serpentard tout de même ! Leur plan consistait à seulement à placer le fait qu'Harry était malade et que Severus l'aidait tous les soirs, laissant ensuite germer l'idée qu'Harry était en compagnie de Severus tout le temps où Drago pensait qu'il le trompait.

« Ça ne doit pas être important. Fit Ethan

\- Quand même ! Papa le voit tous les soirs presque. Ça doit être sérieux ! »

Drago n'attendit pas une minute avant de se lever et se diriger vers la cheminée d'un pas décidé.

« Hey tu fais quoi ?

\- Je vais le voir, il ne m'a rien ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Les frères se sourirent, certain de la réussite de leur plan.

Quand Drago arriva chez Arthur il fut accueilli par une odeur de crêpes le faisant sourire. Harry en faisait toujours lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Allant jusqu'à la cuisine il vit son ex petit ami en pleine préparation. Il attendit un peu, profitant pour regarder l'homme qu'il aimait s'affairer dans les préparations. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence faisant sursauter Harry qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Dray ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh tu viens voir Arthur.

\- Non il est chez moi, avec Ethan. Ils m'ont dit une chose intéressante.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Que tu voyais Severus tous les soirs, que tu n'allais pas mieux depuis tes malaises.

\- Oh.

\- Oui 'oh' Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Severus dit que ce n'est pas grave. Je ne voulais pas que tu stresses pour rien.

\- Tu m'as laissé croire que tu me trompais !

\- Non, je t'ai dit que je ne te trompais pas, tu n'as pas voulu me croire.

\- Normal ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout dit à ce moment ?

\- Parce que je voulais tout régler avant de te dire la vérité et qu'on se remette ensemble.

\- Tu veux que l'on se remette ensemble ? Même si je ne t'ai pas cru ?

\- Evidemment je… »

Drago ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de terminer sa phrase qu'il prenait déjà possession de sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Ces jours de séparation avaient touché les membres du couple et chacun voulait retrouver l'autre.

Drago le prit dans ses bras. Harry se cala contre lui, profitant de la chaleur rassurante de ses bras. Ici avec lui, il comprit qu'il ne voulait que ça. Uniquement Drago et que tout ce qui se passait avec Severus n'était autre qu'une illusion due à leurs visions. Ses sentiments de tendresse envers Severus n'étaient vrais. Il en était certain, à ce moment dans les bras de Drago plus rien ne comptait hormis son petit ami.

Il décida qu'il était temps de finir cette histoire avec Severus et de se reconcentrer sur sa vie. C'était décidé dès le lendemain il allait reprendre le boulot et reprendre sa vie et son couple en main. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne rejoignit pas Severus comme chaque jour dans son cabinet, il retourna à son bureau et repris son projet de balais plus robuste pour les gardiens.

Il se plongea corps et âme dans son travail, passant tout son temps dans son atelier, à dessiner, concevoir ce nouveau modèle de balais. Drago avait rarement vu son petit ami aussi imprégné d'une idée. De plus, Harry redevenait le petit ami doux et attentif qu'il avait toujours connu. Pour Drago leurs mauvais jours étaient passés. Rapidement ils retrouvèrent une vie comme ils avaient toujours eu.

Mais bien qu'en apparence tout était parfait, pour Harry c'était tout le contraire. Il se plongeait dans le boulot pour oublier le vide qu'il ressentait sans Severus. Il avait un sentiment de perte intense qui le paralysait s'il y prêtait trop d'attention.

Son couple allait mieux mais chaque nuit après avoir fait l'amour avec Drago il ne cessait de penser à Severus. A ses bras plus longs et plus qui l'ont serré, ses mains plus fortes qui l'ont caressé, et à sa bouche plus fine qui l'avait embrassé.

Un mois venait de s'écouler et Harry ne supportait plus le sentiment de vide qui l'emplissait. Il craqua et rejoignit Severus à son laboratoire, profitant de sa pause déjeuner pour le rejoindre comme il en avait l'habitude. Il trouva Severus seul à son bureau le visage fermé.

« Salut, fit doucement Harry faisant lever la tête de Severus de son bureau

\- Hey toi. Ça va ?

\- Oui. En fait non. Ça va pas du tout.

\- Oh Harry vient là. »

Harry n'attendit pas une seule seconde et se blotti dans les bras de Severus qui le serra contre lui. Les deux hommes profitèrent de la présence de l'autre sans dire un mot. Pour Severus aussi ce mois de séparation fut compliqué.

Quand il avait vu qu'Harry n'était pas là, il avait d'abord cru que Harry était en retard mais ensuite il avait compris qu'il viendrait plus. Alors il avait attendu, encaissant la perte soudaine de l'élément qui le rendait le plus heureux dans sa vie actuelle.

Il n'avait pas d'abord pas compris, avant de se mettre à la place d'Harry et de cerner sa manière de penser. Avant que leur histoire arrive, Harry était heureux avec Drago, et il ne voulait pas perdre le blond. Cette relation prenait le pas sur leur vie et ils n'arrivaient plus à discerner le vrai du faux.

Alors Severus avait lui aussi décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, en commençant par son couple. Un soir où lui et Sirius étaient en train de dîner ensemble. Severus en profita, partager ses moments de tendresses avec Harry lui avait rappelé que c'était ce qui manqué à son couple.

Il prit donc les devants et demanda à Sirius s'il voulait voir un conseiller conjugal. Black lui rit d'abord au nez en disant que personnes étaient des charlatans, et que jamais de son vivant il irait dans un de ses cabinets.

Severus ne se laissa pas abattre, il expliqua à son mari qu'il voulait trouver un moyen d'arranger leur couple, et que si pour cela ils devaient faire appel à un charlatan, ils le feraient. Plus que surpris Sirius ne pouvait qu'être heureux de cet aveu. Lui aussi souffrait de cet éloignement mais il interdit à Severus de contact un conseiller, pour lui il allait y arriver seul.

Lors de ce dernier mois, les deux mariés commencèrent à se retrouver, ils avaient mis des règles, simple. Comme toujours dîner ensemble, faire des activités à deux le week-end. Essayer d'éviter les disputes au lieu d'en rajouter. Et ces simples petits éléments avaient déjà rassemblé quelque peu le couple.

Mais une ombre teintait le tableau de Severus. La séparation avec Harry ne le laissait pas indemne. Souffrant des mêmes maux qu'Harry il se plongeait lorsqu'il le pouvait dans ses recherches sur les mondes parallèles voulant couper leur lien au plus vite, sans résultat.

Le retour d'Harry dans sa vie, même s'il se doutait que ce serait moins fréquent qu'avant sa disparition était une bénédiction. Le voir revenir était pour Severus un véritable soulagement. Il n'arrivait plus à rien, cette séparation était le pire moment qu'il avait vécu depuis des années. Il se sentait déchiré, seul, et non complet. Il avait constamment l'impression qu'il était en manque de quelqu'un.

Alors le retour d'Harry dans sa vie était une excellente nouvelle. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre. Profitant d'être à nouveau dans la même pièce avant qu'Harry ne dise à Severus qu'il devait retourner au travail.

Harry revenait donc tous les midis rendre visite à Severus et Victor. Il avait mis Drago au courant, lui disant qu'il le voyait pour ses malaises. Le blond s'inquiétant pour son petit ami ne trouva donc rien à redire à ses visites chez le spécialiste. Espérant chaque soir qu'Harry lui dise que Severus avait trouvé.

La santé du brun se détériorait selon son petit ami. Tous les matins Potter vomissait ou était pris de vertiges. Pour lui, c'était signe que la santé d'Harry se détériorait mais pour le brun, ce n'était que du surmenage. Entre, son travail, son couple, Severus, ses amis, ses recherches. Le brun n'avait plus une minute à lui.

Mais il devait avouer que cette baisse de régime arrivait au bon moment et rendant véridique le mensonge qui servait à Drago depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Les moments que passaient Severus et Harry ensemble passaient vite pour les deux hommes. Aucun des deux n'avait réellement le temps d'apprécier la présence de l'autre pleinement. Ils se voyaient beaucoup moins, et essayaient juste de se détendre grâce à l'autre.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup le temps de parler, sinon ils auraient surement parlé de leurs visions. Elles étaient plus complètes depuis leur séparation et les hommes avaient presque vu l'entièreté de la vie de leur double. Bientôt ils sauraient comment leurs doubles avaient remonté le temps. Et comment ils étaient tombés dans cette situation.

Cette situation dura plusieurs jours voir semaines, Harry allait toujours aussi mal et avait décidé de réellement consulter un médicomage. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Severus en allant le voir lui-même au cabinet alors il avait pris le chemin de son médecin habituel pour une consultation qu'il pensait banale. Pour lui, il n'avait qu'une simple baisse de tension et ne pensait pas que le Docteur Robins allait lui donner une nouvelle qui allait changer sa vie.

Robins était l'un des rares docteurs à ne pas être ami avec la mère d'Harry, elle-même médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Ils avaient eu une divergence d'opinion quelques semaines après l'arrivée de Robins à l'hôpital et la femme Potter avait rejeté en bloc le jeune homme.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry l'avait choisi comme médicomage, il était certain que jamais il n'irait raconter sa vie à sa mère contraire aux autres.

Les consultations avec lui étaient toujours un plaisir pour Harry qui trouvait son médecin d'une compagnie agréable et plaisant. Et cette consultation ne fut pas exception. Le médicomage ausculta rapidement le jeune Potter, inquiétant quelques peu Harry quand il fit le médicomage faire de nombreux tests mais le résultat tomba.

Harry était enceint, d'un mois et demi. Le médicomage le félicita, lui donnant de nombreux conseils mais surtout un autre rendez-vous dans le but de faire des examens plus poussés. Mais Harry se rappela que de peu de chose de l'entrevue, il était dans sa bulle de bonheur. Il allait avoir un enfant avec Drago. Un merveilleux bébé, il commençait déjà à imaginer l'allure qu'aurait leur enfant, un petit bond ou brun qui allait courir partout dans leur maison. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever le sourire qui ornait son visage.

Dès que la consultation fut finie, Harry se rua dans le laboratoire de Severus pour lui raconter la nouvelle. Il y entra dans sans toquer et trouva Severus penché sur une potion quelconque avec son apprenti.

« Bonjour vous deux !

\- Bonjour Harry. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ! fit Victor

\- Oui ! Toi aussi, Severus t'a un peu laissé tranquille aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne préfère ne pas répondre, fit Victor en riant.

\- Severus, je dois te parler. »

Harry se dirigea directement dans le bureau du plus vieux. A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il se jeta à son cou faisant sourire Severus.

« Alors, que veux-tu me dire ?

\- J'ai appris une merveilleuse nouvelle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis enceint ! J'attends un enfant de Drago. Je n'allais vraiment pas bien ces dernières semaines alors je suis allé voir le docteur Robins. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien, et il m'a dit que j'étais enceint d'un mois et demi !

\- Un mois et demi ?

\- Oui ! C'est génial ! J'ai hâte de le dire à Dray ! »

Harry faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, parlant avec ses mains, faisant de grands gestes pour toujours finir par poser ses mains sur son ventre. Il était visible heureux et excité par la nouvelle.

« Harry ?

\- C'est génial hein ?

\- Harry ! On a couché ensemble il y a un mois et demi.

\- Je… Non c'était il y a moins de temps si ?

\- Non.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est ton enfant. Que vais-je dire à Drago ? Comment il va prendre ? Je ne veux pas le perdre !

\- Harry ! Calme-toi ! Il y a peu de chance que cet enfant soit le mien.

\- Tu le rejettes ! C'est ça ?!

\- Non ! Ce que je dis c'est que tu couches plus souvent avec Drago qu'avec moi !

\- Je… Oui c'est certain.

\- On a couché une seule fois ensemble et c'était il y a environ un mois et demi mais il y a plus de chance pour que l'enfant soit de Drago. Ok ?

\- Fais le test maintenant. Je t'en supplie.

\- Je m'en occupe. »

* * *

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Severus embrassa doucement le front d'Harry et procéda au test de paternité. Ils devaient attendre une demi-heure que la potion face effet. Ce laps de temps fut un vrai cauchemar pour Harry. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de dire à Drago ce qui s'est passé avec Severus et lui annonçait qu'il portait son enfant. Il était en panique totale et était resté prostré sur une chaise dans le bureau de Severus. Attendant la réponse.

" Lorsque Severus revint Harry n'arriva pas à lire sur son visage. Il le regarda dans l'appréhension d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je ne suis pas le père de ton bébé Harry.

\- Certain ?

\- J'ai fait le test trois fois et je n'ai eu que des résultats négatifs.

\- Ouf !

\- Aller calme toi maintenant. Le stress ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

\- Oh Severus, on va devoir…

\- … Trouver une solution. Pour nous. Tu vas construire une famille. Tu ne dois pas être perturbé par les sentiments d'un autre.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Harry. On savait tous les deux que c'était temporaire.

\- Oui, mais comment on va faire pour tout arrêter. On a essayé mais…

\- On va trouver. On va trouver. Je te le promets. En attendant, va annoncer la nouvelle à Drago.

\- D'accord. "

Harry s'en alla non sans avoir profiter d'un câlin de Severus. Il transplana directement devant son entreprise et monta dans le bureau de Drago. Les deux membres du couple ne travaillaient pas du tout au même endroit. Ils étaient chacun dans un bâtiment et il était extrêmement rare de voir Harry entrer dans le côté commercial de l'entreprise.

Il entra dans le bureau de son petit ami qui était en train de s'occuper sur un dossier. Il releva la tête et sourit en voyant son brun lui rendre visite.

" Ça va Harry ?

\- Oui, j'ai une grande nouvelle, fit-il en prenant place sur les genoux son petit ami

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis enceint, on va avoir un bébé.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as su quand ?

\- Oui bien sûr que c'est vrai ! A l'instant ! Je suis allé voir le docteur Robins ce matin. Je ne me sentais pas bien ces dernières semaines. Tu sais, vomissement, nausée, pas d'appétit. Je pensais juste avoir besoin de vitamines. Mais non ! On va être papa !

\- Tu connais le sexe du bébé ?

\- J'aurais pu le savoir mais j'ai préféré attendre que tu sois là. On aura des rendez-vous toutes les deux semaines. Les grossesses masculines ont besoin d'un gros suivi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Le principal c'est que vous soyez tous les deux en bonne santé !"

Le couple resta un moment, à discuter du futur membre de leur famille. Ils étaient si heureux qu'ils en oublièrent tout le reste. Ils allaient former une famille, avoir leur enfant, cet événement marqué un bouleversement dans leur vie, bouleversement accueilli avec bonheur.

Les jours qui suivirent furent pour Harry un véritable bonheur. Tout dans sa vie, allait pour le mieux. Son couple n'était plus perturbé par son lien avec Severus, il était aux anges depuis l'annonce de la grossesse et Drago était au petit soin avec lui. Même ses visions étaient emplies de joie et de bonheur. Le couple de son double n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Les deux hommes aussi avançaient dans leur vie ensemble et voir chaque nuit cet amour grandir était devenu une nouvelle source de bonheur pour Harry. Mais comme à chaque fois dans la vie de son double quand il était heureux au possible, un élément perturbateur arrivé.

Harry venait de s'endormir après une journée particulièrement épuisante lorsqu'il vit la vie de son double basculer. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux il fut transporté comme toujours dans sa vie.

" Harry, fit Ron, on a retrouvé les objets volés au 12 Square, tu dois venir les identifier.

\- Ron, comme si j'allais reconnaître tous les objets du Square, je n'y mets presque jamais les pieds.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'une formalité, on a relié les objets grâce à l'emprunte magique de la famille Black.

\- D'accord, j'arrive de suite."

Harry se dégagea de l'antre de la cheminée, clôturant sa discussion avec son ami et sorti de son bureau pour prévenir Severus qu'il allait s'absenter. Il s'approcha de son petit ami et passa ses bras autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte.

" Où dois-tu aller ?

\- Au ministère. Ron et ses collègues ont retrouvé ce qui m'a été volé chez Sirius. Je dois identifier les pièces.

\- Bon courage alors ! Tu vas passer des heures, à signer des papiers dont tout le monde s'en fou, et en plus au ministère. Tout ce que tu aimes 'Ry.

\- Oh Sev' ne me démotive pas s'il te plait."

Dans un rire Severus regarda son petit ami partir, sans se doutait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait dans leur monde. Harry transplana directement au Ministère et se dirigea sans attendre vers le Département des Aurors. Il essaya un maximum d'éviter tous les larbins du ministère et rejoignit son meilleur ami dans son bureau.

Ron Weasley connaissait l'aversion de son ami pour le Ministère qui lui avait mené la vie dure après l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Tous souhaitaient qu'Harry rejoigne les aurors et sa décision de devenir professeur n'avait pas plus et que certain ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le montrer.

Il savait donc que Potter allait vouloir que l'identification se passe le plus rapidement possible, il avait donc tout préparé. Harry n'avait qu'à signer les documents et rapidement jeter un œil aux objets trouvés.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva il l'emmena dans la pièce des objets trouvés et lui présenta deux tables entières d'artefacts magiques.

" C'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé. Fit l'auror

\- C'est déjà pas mal. Je reconnais la majorité des objets. Hormis quelques petites choses, je me souviens de tout. Je suis fier ! ria Harry

\- Tu ne reconnais pas quoi ?

\- Le pendentif en forme de serpent par exemple.

\- Il te revient, il y a la trace magique de Regulus Black, donc…

\- Oh, je me demande ce que ça peut bien être."

A peine eut il touchait le pendentif qu'il sentit une sensation se rapprochant du transplanage. Il atterrit devant Poudlard avec Severus. Et très vite les deux hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans un autre temps. Harry apprit que Severus avait une relation avec Sirius, il put voir sa mère lui parler. Il était aux anges, pour lui, cette aventure dans les souvenirs était merveilleuse, et il ne pensait aucunement perdre Severus à son retour.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, paniquant au souvenir de son rêve, il venait de voir les derniers moments de la vie de ses doubles. Il savait maintenant comment ils avaient fait. Il devait retrouver Severus, si lui l'avait vu Severus aussi. Il essaya de se dégager des draps pour sortir du lit quand un bras l'entoura le maintenant contre le corps chaud de son petit ami.

" Harry arrête de bouger.

\- Dray, je dois bouger, Je…

\- Chut. Tu es en train de faire une crise de panique. Tu dois te calmer. Tu as dû faire un cauchemar."

Drago le maintint contre lui, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux, rassurants. Il avait lu qu'il était fréquent pour les hommes enceints de faire des cauchemars et Drago s'était préparé à cette éventualité, mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverai aussi tôt dans la grossesse.

Il garda Harry dans ses bras, l'aidant à se rendormir avant de lui-même retombé dans les bras de Morphée. Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin Drago n'était plus dans la chambre avec lui. Il se prépara rapidement mais au moment où il allait transplaner il sentit une odeur de pancakes arrivait de la cuisine.

Depuis la veille, les nausées d'Harry sentaient transformées en un appétit d'ogre et l'homme enceint ne put résister à l'appel de l'estomac et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour profiter du petit déjeuner.

Comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda Drago en déposant une assiette remplis de nourriture devant Harry.

" J'ai tellement faim ! Tu as bien fait de faire tout ça.

\- Pas trop fatigué ? Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit. J'ai eu du mal à te calmer.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment.

\- Il vaut mieux ça. J'ai lu que les cauchemars des hommes enceints pouvaient être violents.

\- Oh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as lu des livres sur ça ?

-Evidemment ! Je voulais savoir ce que tu allais subir pendant neuf mois.

\- Maintenant 6 et demis.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Et aussi ce que tu allais me faire subir !" fit Drago faisant rire Harry.

Harry rejoignit Severus en fin de matinée, disant à son petit ami qu'il devait aller chercher une potion chez le mari de son parrain. Il avait d'abord repris le médaillon de Regulus qu'il avait. Il l'avait reconnu pendant son rêve. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un cadeau de Drago était en réalité le moyen de transport de leurs doubles.

Quand il arriva il fut étonné de voir sa mère présente chez Severus. Pour une fois dans sa vie il fut heureux de la voir. Elle était au courant du voyage des doubles. Elle leur avait parlé et leur devait des explications.

" Severus, Maman.

\- Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Fit Lily

\- Je viens rendre visite à Severus. Dit Harry en jouant avec le pendentif de Regulus

\- Pourquoi as-tu ce pendentif ? Fit Lily les yeux fixés sur le médaillon en forme de serpent que tenait son fils.

\- Je l'ai depuis quelques mois.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu n'as pas une idée maman ?

\- Non.

\- Si ! Parce que tu m'as déjà vu avec mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?"

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Harry et Severus à ses 17 ans, elles s'étaient promis deux choses. La première qu'elle allait tout faire pour détruire Voldemort le plus vite possible et la seconde de faire en sorte que son fils se retrouve avec quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami. Harry méritait mieux qu'un homme usait par la guerre qui avait deux fois son âge. C'est pourquoi elle avait dit à Severus de ne pas quitter Sirius pour devenir espion, pourquoi à chaque fois que Severus venait la voir pour se plaindre de son couple, elle faisait en sorte qu'il ne quitte jamais Sirius. Même si à cause de cela son ami avait souffert.

" Je me souviens d'eux, et Severus aussi."

Lily devint pâle comme jamais. Elle avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Pour pas que ces deux hommes qui s'aimaient deviennent son fils et son ami.

" Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça…

\- Pardon, fit Severus qui parla pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Harry.

\- J'avais 17 ans. On était en dernière année à Poudlard et lors d'une sortie à près-au-lard. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année est venu m'aborder. Il disait être Severus Rogue venant du futur. Sur le coup je ne l'ai pas cru mais il a su être persuasif. Il m'a raconté les deux guerres contre Voldemort, il m'a raconté la mort de James et la mienne, ainsi que la vie d'Harry et de Remus et Sirius. Tout était horrible, je me suis juré que ça n'arriverait pas.

\- Oui et ?

\- Après j'ai vu un jeune homme arriver, il ressemblait tellement à James mais il avait mes yeux. C'était mon fils, il était exactement comme toi bien qu'un peu plus petit. Et j'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils sont heureux ensemble.

\- Mais tu es beaucoup plus jeune, tu mérites mieux. Désolé Severus. Alors après leur départ, j'ai fait en sorte que Severus reste avec Sirius et qu'il ne devienne pas espion.

\- Et le médaillon ? Fit Severus en serrant les dents.

\- Cet Harry le tenait dans les mains. J'étais certaine de l'avoir déjà vu et ce n'est que quelques mois après que je m'en suis rappelais. C'est le médaillon souvenir de Regulus.

\- Oh mon dieu.

\- Quoi Severus ? fit Harry ignorant sa mère.

\- Voilà pourquoi ils ne savaient qu'ils étaient dans le passé.

\- Pourquoi ? "

Regulus m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de retourner dans le passé grâce au médaillon. Mais l'autre Severus ne le savait pas. Ils pensaient être dans un souvenir. Ils ne pensaient pas changer le monde.

" On ne peut pas être certain de ça.

\- Regulus est mort pendant la guerre et j'ai vu les moments que l'autre Severus a passé avec et il ne lui a jamais dit pour le médaillon.

\- Ils ne savaient donc pas que c'était leur dernier moment ensemble.

\- Exactement.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait Severus ? Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour eux et pour nous ?

\- Harry, j'ai une idée mais tu vas devoir me faire confiance. J'ai besoin d'une semaine. Lily, j'aimerai que tu t'en ailles. On en parlera plus tard ensemble mais saches que tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans cette maison. Harry je te vois demain rapidement."

Sans prendre le temps de raccompagner les deux invités il alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Harry sortit de la maison avec sa mère, il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait manipulé Severus toute sa vie, elle leur avait caché des informations capitales.

" Ça va Harry ?

\- Oui, mais je suis déçu. Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Tu n'as pas à interférer dans la vie des autres comme ça ! C'est immonde.

\- C'était pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas été heureux.

\- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais. Mais je ne pense pas que dans notre monde je pourrais être en couple avec Severus. J'aime beaucoup trop Drago pour ça.

\- Tu n'as toujours eu que lui en tête.

\- Et ça le sera toujours ! Que tu le veuilles ou non. Il faudra l'accepter sinon vous ne me reverrez plus, surtout maintenant.

\- Pourquoi surtout maintenant ?

\- J'attends un enfant, Drago et moi allons être papa, et il est hors de question que toi et papa soyez odieux avec lui.

\- Tu… un bébé. Oh Harry félicitation ! Tu es à combien de mois ? Comment ta grossesse se passe ?

\- Je suis à un peu plus de deux mois, et ça va. Même si je vomis chaque matin et que j'ai des grosses nausées, enfin ça commence à aller mieux. Je dois y aller. Je te laisse le dire à papa, moi je retourne au bureau.

\- Et sans laisser le temps à sa mère de répondre il transplana à son bureau et se mit au travail, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Severus pouvait bien être en train de faire."

La semaine passa relativement vite pour Harry. Il ne vit que très peu Severus cette semaine, et le plus vieux ne lui avait rien dit sur ses agissements. Mais il avait une tout autre chose en tête, le prochain rendez-vous chez médicomage pour le bébé avec Drago. Ils allaient savoir le sexe de leur enfant.

Le rendez-vous s'était déroulé en milieu de semaine, le couple s'était rendu dans le cabinet du médicomage complétement excité. Dès qu'ils furent dans son bureau ils ne cessaient de poser des questions à leur médicomage qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cependant les rôles furent rapidement échangés au moment de la consultation.

Harry contrairement à la dernière fois avait le droit à un examen complet du fœtus et était allongé tenant la main de son petit ami attendant que le médicomage prenne la parole. Grâce à la magie, les sorciers pouvaient savoir très tôt le sexe de leur enfant, et Harry et Drago avaient hâte de le connaitre.

" Bonne nouvelle. Vous êtes tous en excellente santé.

\- Génial !

\- Mais j'ai une grande nouvelle.

\- Oui le sexe du bébé.

\- Pas que. Vous n'avez pas un mais trois enfants."

Les deux pères se regardèrent en panique. Comment allaient-ils gérer TROIS enfants d'un coup ?

" C'est une blague ?

\- Non, c'est d'ailleurs très fréquent dans les grossesses masculines.

\- Ce sont des garçons ou des filles ?

\- Vous avez trois garçons."

Le reste de la consultation fut encore une fois flou pour Harry, il était sous le choc de la nouvelle. Le couple rentra rapidement dans leur appartement. Tous deux étaient choqués, se demandant comme faire, quoi faire, s'ils allaient être à la hauteur. L'inquiétude était palpable, mais Drago sut rassurer son petit ami.

D'abord il s'occupa de lui tranquillement avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de commencer à discuter, ils devaient s'organiser et rapidement. Etonnement c'est Harry qui commença la discussion.

" Trois bébés...

\- Vois le bon côté, tu n'auras pas à avoir d'autre grossesse.

\- Ouais mais trois ! Deux ça aurait été suffisant.

\- Oui mais c'est comme ça.

\- En plus je vais devenir une baleine.

\- Mais tu seras la plus sexy des baleines. Fit Drago faisant pouffer Harry.

\- On va devoir déménager Dray. On va avoir besoin d'une grande maison.

\- Ouais avec quatre chambres, deux bureaux, minimum deux salles de bain, des grandes pièces à vivre, un jardin. Je ne suis pas certain que l'on trouve ça dans Londres.

\- Oh non Dray, on ne sera pas une petite famille vivant dans un pavillon comme ma tante !

\- Non, fit Drago en rigolant, on va acheter une belle maison dans une campagne ou un petit village et on prendra la cheminée pour aller au boulot et ramener nos enfants à la crèche ou à l'école. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Oui c'est bien."

Ils continuèrent à parler de leur future famille, bien moins inquiet que lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la nouvelle.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Lorsque Severus envoya une lettre à Harry pour que celui-ci vienne le voir une semaine après la venue de Lily. Harry était soulagé, déjà parce qu'il allait voir Severus. L'homme lui avait incroyablement manqué, mais aussi parce qu'il allait savoir ce qu'il manigançait. Il arrive dans le salon de Severus qui l'attendait déjà avec une tasse de thé et des biscuits.

" Severus ! Ça va ? Raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir !

\- Calme Harry. Déjà toi comment vas-tu ? Tu connais le sexe de ton enfant ?

\- Oh oui tu n'es pas au courant. J'ai des triplets, trois petits garçons.

\- Oh… Tu ne fais rien à moitié !

\- Alors et toi ?

\- Cette semaine je me suis consacré à la réalisation d'une potion qui bloque les retours.

\- Je n'ai pas compris.

\- Le problème qui se pose avec nous et nos doubles en ce moment c'est que l'on est bloqué dans les mêmes corps. Pas physiquement mais leurs souvenirs. Ça vient du fait qu'après avoir changé le passé ils soient revenus dans leur présent. Alors je vais aller dans le passé en même temps qu'eux et je vais leur donner la potion.

\- Donc tu penses qu'en les bloquant dans le passé, on aura plus leurs souvenirs ?

\- Oui !

\- Enfin techniquement, on les aura toujours mais on aura plus leurs sentiments. Ça ne va pas changer ce que l'on a vécu quand je vais revenir, on se souviendra de tout mais on ne ressentira plus ce qu'ils ont ressenti.

\- Tu comptes y aller comment.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de dire à Regulus ce qu'ils nous arrivent et il m'a ramené le médaillon que nos doubles ont utilisé.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? Je veux les rencontrer !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est dangereux pour les bébés que tu portes.

\- Oh, fit Harry en mettant ses mains sur son ventre, je t'attends alors.

* * *

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Severus sourit à Harry, prit les potions dans ses mains, et toucha le médaillon. Il sentit directement la sensation d'un transplanage en plus long l'envahir. A peine eut-il posé un pied par terre, il vérifia le contenu des fioles, vérifiant quelles étaient intactes.

Il était arrivé près de l'endroit où le second Severus et Harry étaient arrivés mais le temps qu'il vérifiait les potions, les deux hommes étaient déjà partis vers prés au lard. Il voulut les rejoindre mais un groupe d'étudiants passé devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer.

Severus devait prendre garde à ce qu'on le remarque peu, avoir deux étrangers à prés au lard ayant exactement la même tête par les temps de guerre n'était pas une bonne idée. Il devait donc la jouer fine et rester en retrait. Attendant le bon moment pour parler aux doubles.

Le moment parfait se fit attendre, Severus les vit se séparer, Harry allant aux trois balais et le double de Severus à la bibliothèque. Sur le moment, Severus ne sut qui suivre jusqu'à se rappeler des dires de Lily.

Il n'attendit donc pas loin de son propre double le retour d'Harry. Mais Severus devait encore attendre que Lily reparte. Les doubles devaient changer le monde et permettre la destruction de Voldemort. Et pour cela, ils devaient discuter avec Lily.

Quand la jeune sorcière fut partie, Severus rentra en action. Les deux autres hommes étaient à l'écart de la ville, attendant la fin de leur voyage. Rogue s'avança donc vers eux.

« Bonjour.

\- Sev' ! Regarde. Il… Harry avait déjà sa baguette levée face à Severus.

\- Harry, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi parler.

\- Tu connais mon nom ?

\- Evidemment ! je t'ai vu grandir !

\- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Ça c'était son double, et la voix menaçante montrait bien qu'il se méfiait de l'être à ses côtés.

« Je suis toi, enfin un toi d'un monde parallèle. Laisse-moi m'expliquer.

\- Tu as deux minutes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans un souvenir mais dans le passé. Vous avez tout changé. Voldemort va être tué d'ici trois ans, Harry aura ses parents. Toi Severus tu vas te marier avec Sirius.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là si tout va bien ?

\- Parce que depuis plusieurs semaines avec le Harry de mon monde on a vos souvenirs et vos sentiments. Il a une vie et moi aussi mais on ressent votre amour l'un pour l'autre.

\- Ah, c'est gênant. Fit Harry

\- Comment on peut être sûr que tu dis la vérité ?

\- Tu ne peux pas. Mais si tu ne fais rien, tu vas perdre Harry. Parce que dans mon monde vous n'êtes pas ensemble. »

Cette information laissa les deux hommes en face de lui choqués. Harry semblait paniqué.

« Severus !

\- Quoi répondirent les deux hommes.

\- On va se mettre d'accord les gars. Quand je dis Sev' je parle à mon petit ami. Et quand je dis Severus c'est l'autre ?

\- Ok.

\- Donc Severus tu es venu en nous proposant une solution j'espère. Parce que là les minutes sont comptées.

\- Oui j'ai fait une potion qui vous permettra de rester ici. Je sais que vous allez devoir tout quitter si vous la buvez. Mais au moins vous serez ensemble, je sais à quel point c'est important pour vous deux.

\- Montre-moi ça. » fit Sev'

Pendant que Sev' vérifiait si la potion était correctement réalisée, Harry en profita pour interroger l'homme d'un autre monde.

« Dans ton monde j'ai mes parents ?

\- Oui, tu ne t'entends pas vraiment avec. Ils n'acceptent pas tes choix de vie. Ni qui tu es.

\- Oh… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils allaient être comme ça. Est-ce que je suis en couple ?

\- Oui, depuis dix ans avec Drago Malfoy, je sais que dans ton monde tu le déteste, mais dans le mien, il est parfait pour toi. Tu portes même ses triplets.

\- QUOI ?

\- Et oui, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu venir. Ça pouvait être dangereux.

\- C'est bon les potions sont faites correctement. Fit Sev' avant d'en boire une et d'en donner une à son petit ami qui la but également.

\- Et ta vie à toi Severus ?

\- Je suis marié à Sirius, je suis médicomage. On vit à Godric's Hollow. On a longtemps été heureux mais ces derniers temps ce n'est pas trop ça. On s'est éloigné, mais je vais rectifier ça. Je l'aime et lui aussi, je ne veux pas perdre ça.

\- Tu as des enfants ? demanda doucement Sev'

\- Oui trois garçons, deux qui ont l'âge d'Harry et un de 14 ans. »

Il leur montra des photos, et vit que Sev' était ému, il avait toujours voulu des enfants mais à cause de son rôle d'espion d'abord et de l'état de son corps à cause des tortures de Voldemort il n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On attend. »

Harry en profita pour poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait à Severus. Prenant des nouvelles de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, voulant savoir comment il avait fini avec Malfoy ou comment étaient les enfants de Severus.

Severus répondit à toutes ses questions, souriant face à l'enthousiasme du plus jeune qui voulait connaître le maximum d'élément avant le départ de Severus. Mais rapidement, il sentit des changements au niveau de son physique, son corps le piquait, le départ était pour bientôt. Alors il se pencha et eut juste le temps de dire à Sev' une simple phrase qui allait être importante dans sa vie avant d'être ramené dans son salon face à un Harry plus grand que celui qu'il avait en face de lui la seconde précédente.

« Severus ! Mais tu viens tout juste de partir ! Tu as réussi ?

\- Je crois. Je les ai vus. Je ne sais pas si on est bien dissocié d'eux. »

Harry se concentra deux minutes sur ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr il avait encore tous ses souvenirs d'une autre vie, mais ils n'avaient plus la même répercussion qu'avant. C'était plus doux, comme le souvenir d'une histoire passée. Il arrivait à présent à dissocier les ressentis de son double aux siens.

Fou de joie il sauta dans les bras de Severus. Heureux que cette histoire soit derrière eux.

« Tu sais Severus ! Tu sais comme tout est différent.

\- C'est génial ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver !

\- Oui c'est ça ! Je dois aller voir Drago ! J'ai été immonde avec lui ! Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ?

\- Oui bien entendu. »

Harry lui sourit et transplana chez lui. Il trouva son petit ami en pleine préparation du déjeuner, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle. Drago Malfoy en costume d'homme d'affaire avec un tablier de ménager autour de lui était toujours comique à regarder surtout quand celui-ci était visiblement en difficulté avec sa préparation.

Harry arriva doucement derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras, appréciant de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait sans ce sentiment de manque qui le prenait lorsqu'il n'était pas près de Severus.

« Ça va Harry ?

\- Oui Dray. Tout est parfait maintenant.

\- Dans ce cas ouvre ton courrier. Un hibou que je ne connais pas a laissé une lettre pour toi. »

Prenant la lettre sur la table de leur cuisine Harry reconnu directement l'écriture peu soignée qu'était la sienne. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le courrier pour lire les mots que son double lui avait laissé.

 _« Harry_

 _Je t'écris pour te remercier. Grace à toi et Severus je n'ai pas perdu mon Sev'. Mais aussi je tiens à vous donner des nouvelles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pour moi c'est important._

 _Après le départ de Severus, Sev' et moi sommes allés voir Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il nous aide. Tu penses bien qu'il a d'abord été septique mais Sev' a réussi à être persuasif (tu le connais il s'est énervé). En échange d'informations sur Voldemort, Albus nous a donné de nouvelles identités. Je suis depuis ce jour Théo Smith et Sev,' Lucas Johns (on sera tous les deux d'accord pour dire que ça ne lui va pas mais là n'est pas le sujet). Il nous a ensuite envoyé en Amérique, là où nous vivions toujours._

 _On a réussi à être loin de la guerre pour le plus grand bonheur de Sev'. Il n'aurait pas pu en supporter une troisième. Le début fut compliqué, surtout pour moi. Je ne connaissais pas l'époque dans laquelle j'étais et l'adaptation en fut difficile, mais comme tu le vois on s'en est sorti._

 _Concernant nos vies, elles sont bien remplies et elles sont parfaites. J'ai commencé une carrière de dresseur de dragons. (Tu imagines la réaction de Sev' quand je lui ai dit ? Eh bah dis-toi que c'était pire, mais il a fini par accepter en voyant que j'adorais faire ça)._

 _Pendant ce temps-là, Sev' était encore et toujours dans ses potions, mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il préparait une potion bien spéciale. Ton Severus avant de partir avait dit au mien que dans la bibliothèque des Princes il y avait une potion qui permettait aux hommes stériles de ne plus l'être. Mais tu penses bien qu'on ne pouvait y avoir accès alors, il a fait des recherches pour trouver la recette par lui-même._

 _Il a mis un an mais un soir je revenais d'une journée particulièrement merdique et il m'a présenté la potion. On a très vite décidé de l'utiliser, et je suis tombé enceint de triplet. (Oui comme toi, ça doit être notre destin d'être des pères pondeurs)_

 _Dans ces conditions tu penses bien que j'ai très vite arrêté mon job, et maintenant je suis de nouveau professeur, mais cette fois-ci pour les tous petits._

 _J'ai eu trois garçons infernaux, je les aime de tout mon cœur, mais ils nous en ont fait baver. Dire que maintenant ce sont de jeunes adultes responsables !_

 _J'aimerai te rassurer et te dire qu'avoir des triplets n'est pas compliqué. Mais si, c'est très compliqué mais aussi tellement génial. Tout est décuplé, que ce soit les bons comme les mauvais moments. Mais je suis certain que tu vas être super._

 _Si un jour toi et Drago passaient par New york, venaient nous rendre visite. J'aimerais beaucoup te rencontrer._

 _Théo Smith alias ton double_

 _P.S : Tu peux donner un double de cette lettre à ton Severus ? J'ai demandé à Sev' de lui faire une lettre mais bon je ne suis pas certain du contenu. »_

« Alors c'était qui ?

\- Je dois t'expliquer quelques petites choses Dray. »

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Severus regarda Harry partir le sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait libre, et surtout lui-même. Il s'empressa de prendre la cheminée, lui aussi avait des choses importantes à faire. Surtout une. Cette histoire lui avait remis en avant l'importance de sa famille mais aussi de son mari. Il aimait Sirius comme au premier jour et il était certain que lui aussi. Ils devaient tout arranger.

Il se rendit donc à la boutique de son mari, il le trouva en pleine discussion avec des clients. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et embrassa son mari à pleine bouche devant la boutique entière. Remus s'en offusqua, le loup garou voulait une image parfaite pour la boutique et n'acceptait guère ce genre de comportement.

Severus l'ignora volontairement et emmena son mari dans l'arrière-boutique. Sirius n'avait pas encore dit un mot, il s'était contenté de suivre son mari. Plus qu'étonné du comportement de celui-ci.

« On doit faire quelque chose.

\- De quoi ?

\- De nous Sirius. Tu vois bien que ce n'est plus comme avant. On ne se parle pas, on s'engueule tout le temps. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux pour notre famille.

\- On essaie déjà je te rappel.

\- Je veux faire plus. Je veux qu'on se retrouve, qu'on retrouve notre vie, notre complicité.

\- Moi aussi. Mais comment ?

\- Retournons en France.

\- QUOI ?

\- Tout allait bien quand on y était. Reprenons un départ et retournons y. »

Deux semaines plus tard, Severus lisait une lettre d'un certain Théo Smith dans sa nouvelle maison en France, près de son mari.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire.

Bisous à Tous !


End file.
